Chroniques de Lucis: Tome 3 Les Folies de la Banshie
by Casey78
Summary: Léandra et Alejandro proposent à Casey de l'accompagner à Madrid et celle-ci accepte. A l'aéroport, la jeune fille découvre avec effroi la nouvelle concernant l'accident de Noctis. Dans un premier temps, persuadée de sa mort, elle finit par ressentir sa présence et s'empresse de partir à sa recherche.
1. Avec ou sans votre aide!

_**Il y a quinze ans:**_

Il faisait beau ce jour-là et le soleil était à son zénith. Dans les parcs de Lucis, les enfants s'amusaient sous l'œil protecteur de leur maman. Parfois, on leur achetait une glace qu'ils faisaient tomber dans le sable ce qui entremêlait rires et pleurs. Un dimanche ensoleillé assez banal en somme. Cependant, dans le palais qui surplombait la ville, l'ambiance était assez différente. Deux enfants jouaient plus calmement sous la surveillance de multiples domestiques. L'un, un petit garçon brun aux yeux azurs s'émerveillait devant son train électrique. L'autre, une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, jouait avec ses poupées qui étaient apparemment conviées à prendre le thé. Leurs parents, eux, discutaient dans le salon de choses plus sérieuses.

_Votre absence a été particulièrement remarquée lors du dernier Conseil, dit un homme bourru, un cigare fumant dans la bouche.  
_Étant donné notre faible nombre, je m'en serais douté, répondit un autre homme au visage avenant et au regard gris clair. Mais il va également de soi que les affaires de Lucis me paraissaient plus urgentes.  
_Hahaha, rit le premier homme. J'aime la vision que vous avez de votre rang mon cher Nova.  
_C'est tout naturel pour un homme de son envergure, intervint la femme rousse assise près du dénommé Nova avec un joli sourire.  
_Cela va de soi très chère Aurore, ajouta la femme à la gauche de l'homme au cigare sur le même ton. Bien que Tenebrae ne connaisse pas les mêmes tourments que votre royaume ce qui permet à Bellum de se montrer un peu plus détendu.

Il était vrai que Lucis traversait une crise assez importante: le manque de matières premières se faisait ressentir et la population montrait régulièrement son mécontentement. Le roi Nova et sa femme la reine Aurore en était très affectés et débordés par les événements. En revanche, le roi Bellum et sa femme la reine Astrid de Tenebrae jouissaient d'un climat assez confortable mais les moyens employés étaient peu reluisants. En effet, le roi Bellum était assez connu pour son manque de diplomatie et pour son recours à la guerre assez facile. Guerres qu'il perdait rarement et s'ensuivaient des pillages légaux sur ses ennemis. Toutefois, il était assez proche de la famille Lucis Caelum et sa visite, ce jour-là n'était pas anodine.

_Je vois où vous voulez en venir cher ami, dit Nova. Et ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.  
_Vous devriez y réfléchir plus posément, le coupa Bellum. Il ne s'agit pas de vous mais de tout le peuple de Lucis. Vous allier à Tenebrae de manière plus solide est vitale pour le bien de Lucis.  
_La guerre est une solution qu'il m'est insupportable d'envisager. Je ne mange pas facilement de ce pain-là.  
_Quelle que soit votre décision, nous savons déjà comment les choses finiront par tourner dans les années à venir, n'est-ce pas?  
_Vous parlez de ce contrat qui unira nos enfants, demanda Nova les sourcils froncés. Cette union ne signifiera pas que vos décisions seront les miennes.  
_Non mais l'influence du jeune prince sera déjà à un haut niveau, répondit le roi Fleuret avec un clin d'œil.  
_Êtes-vous en train de nous avouer que vous comptez retourner notre fils contre nous, intervint Aurore l'air offensé.  
_Hahahaha, rit Bellum en éteignant son cigare. Voyons mes amis, vous savez comment marche le jeu du trône depuis que nos ancêtres ont posé les premières briques des Cinq Royaumes.

Les rires du roi redoublèrent sous le regard intrigué de ses deux interlocuteurs tandis que sa femme lui tapotait l'épaule, flanquée d'un petit sourire satisfait.

Dans la véranda, Stella et Noctis continuaient de s'amuser chacun de leur côté. Pourtant, un spectateur avertit remarquerait que la petite princesse lançait de temps en temps, des petits coups d'œil vers son homologue masculin.

_Il est l'heure de passer à table jeune monsieur et jeune demoiselle, prévint Louis le majordome en s'inclinant devant eux.  
_Déjeunerons-nous dans la Grande Salle, demanda le petit Noctis, le regard plein d'espoir.  
_Vous prendrez votre repas ici-même, jeune prince. Leurs Altesses sont occupés à discuter affaire.

Noctis baissa les yeux vers le sol, triste d'entendre qu'il ne mangerait pas avec ses parents. Les domestiques leur apportèrent le déjeuner et les installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Seul Louis resta avec eux, en retrait.  
Noctis mangeait tranquillement mais Stella semblait perturbée. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de le lui dire mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le jeune prince le remarqua tout de même au bout de quelques minutes comme elle n'avait pas touché son assiette.

_Vous ne mangez pas, princesse, demanda-t-il de manière très naturelle.

Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole qu'elle sursauta à en faire trembler la table. Son verre d'eau se renversa sur sa jolie robe jaune poussin qu'elle voulait porter pour le voir. Louis se précipita sur elle pour essuyer la tache tandis que la petite princesse rougissait de sa maladresse.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, la rassura le majordome. Ce n'est que de l'eau, princesse. Mais il faut vous changer si vous ne voulez pas attraper froid.

Noctis ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais on lui ordonna de terminer son repas alors il obéit le temps qu'on changerait Stella. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard dans une robe blanche flambant neuf et sans pli. Elle ne posa pas un œil sur le prince et termina aussi son repas dans le silence. Puis, chacun reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Noctis recommençait à faire voyager son train et que Stella habillait une de ses poupées de porcelaine, leurs parents firent irruption dans la véranda.

_Tu t'amuses bien ma chérie, demanda Astrid à la petite fille.  
_Oui, répondit simplement Stella avec un air un tantinet hautain.  
_Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce petit train, commenta inutilement Nova en voyant son fils émerveillé par son cadeau.  
_Je l'aime beaucoup, répondit Noctis avec un sourire radieux.

L'heure du départ approchait pour les Fleuret et Stella sentit la panique la gagner. Son petit cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle resserra l'étreinte sur sa poupée en se demandant bien comment elle allait faire.  
Ils étaient à présent, dans le hall où on lui enfilait son manteau, prête à dire au revoir au Lucis Caelum et à son opportunité par la même occasion. Noctis tenait la main de sa mère et regardait Stella comme s'il avait enfin deviné que quelque chose la tracassait. C'était un enfant assez précoce malgré ses cinq ans et son empathie était largement développée.

_Viendrez-vous à mon anniversaire, demanda-t-il très posément.

Comment avait-il deviné que c'était cela? Elle n'en savait rien et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il savait simplement qu'elle tentait de lui poser une question pendant tout l'après-midi mais que les mots se coinçaient systématiquement dans sa gorge. Il avait aussi remarqué les coups d'œil qu'elle lui adressait parfois. Peut-être un des pouvoirs qu'il a hérité des ses ancêtres qui sait?  
Stella ouvrit des yeux ronds à l'entente de cette invitation qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Avec plaisir, répondit-elle toute heureuse.

Elle était tombée amoureuse du prince du royaume de Lucis et comme dans les histoires qu'on lui racontait le soir, avant de dormir, elle savait que leur destin ensemble était déjà scellé.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud à Lucis. Le taxi était bloqué dans un embouteillage à n'en plus finir. Casey faisait glisser une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts en tapant du pied : signe qu'elle était on ne peut plus anxieuse. Elle continuait de lire les infos qui parvenaient au fur et à mesure sur son téléphone : apparemment, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Noctis mais tout le monde s'accordait à penser qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, sauf elle bien entendu. Même Léandra lui avait dit d'abandonner. Casey avait présenté ses plus plates excuses aux Solano mais elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner à Madrid alors que Noctis était livré à lui-même. Elle avait changé son billet d'avion et était parti, sans aucune hésitation, pour Lucis. Après qu'elle eut déposé ses valises dans le premier hôtel sur lequel elle était tombée, elle avait foncé vers le palais. Mais c'était sans compter sur cet amas de voitures qui faisait barrage.

_Navré ma petite demoiselle mais on ne va pas avancer avant un long moment, l'informa le chauffeur de taxi.

_Combien de temps, demanda Casey.

_On pourra atteindre le palais dans une heure à ce rythme-là. Avec la nouvelle de la mort du roi, les journalistes et autre peureux des soulèvements se précipitent.

Casey n'avait pas l'intention de rester assise pendant tout ce temps, elle remercia le chauffeur, paya pour la course et se dirigea vers le palais à pied. L'air frais lui fit un peu de bien mais elle était toujours aussi stressée. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, elle déboucha devant la demeure du roi de Lucis. Un impressionnant barrage de policiers et militaires circulaient tout autour. Il n'allait pas être simple d'entrer. Elle fit le tour des grilles, se fit éjecter une dizaine de fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller. De toute manière, elle devait rejoindre la forêt de Caminnus donc elle préféra prendre le chemin vers ce lieu.

_Casey, l'appela une voix familière.

L'intéressée tourna la tête dans toutes les directions avant de voir, que son interlocuteur était en fait dans une voiture qui circulait sur la voie que la police avait fait réservé aux dignitaires du royaume en cette période de crise. Dans une Berline noire, Arroh lui fit signe de la main, le visage grave.

Le conseiller du roi venait prendre les dernières nouvelles des recherches concernant son roi avant de se rendre à la base militaire. Il l'invita donc à monter dans sa voiture ce qui soulagea grandement Casey.

_Noctis est vivant, hurla-t-elle en montant à bord.  
_Je sais que tu dois être très triste, commença-t-il.  
_Tu ne m'écoutes pas, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je te dis que Noctis est toujours vivant. Il n'est pas mort! Je le sais.

Arroh la regardait comme si elle avait définitivement perdu la raison. Il tenta de lui expliquer la situation mais elle agita les mains avec dédain comme pour lui dire de se taire. Elle venait de passer des heures compliquées et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un autre défaitiste.

Casey tapait du pied pendant le trajet qu'elle trouvait trop long à son goût pendant qu'Arroh conduisait. Elle ne supportait plus de savoir son Noctis seul dans cette affreuse jungle, peut-être blessé, peut-être au bord de la mort. Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette idée insupportable de la tête et attendit d'arriver.

Le Général Calvi qu'elle avait un jour rencontrer par hasard dans les couloirs du palais, ne prit pas le temps de les saluer, trop agité à donner des directives et à consulter des plans du périmètre autour duquel s'étendait les recherches. Finalement, il leur accorda une toute petite minute pour leur expliquer qu'ils devaient attendre à l'intérieur du hangar pour ne pas les gêner et qu'ils les tiendraient au courant de l'évolution des opérations. L'attente fut très longue et très difficile. A chaque fois qu'un soldat venait glisser un mot à leur chef, Casey s'imaginait le pire tandis qu'Arroh faisait les cent pas en face d'elle, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Le stratège militaire se dirigea soudain vers une voiture noire qui arrivait près du hangar. La plupart des photographes et journalistes présents foncèrent droit sur le véhicule. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'important arrivait. Casey émit un petit rire dédaigneux quand elle aperçut la crinière blonde de Stella, tout de noir vêtue aux côtés de son père. Elle se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir, essuyant des larmes imaginaires. Apparemment, elle était bien préparée au deuil. Casey se souvint de ce que Noctis lui avait expliqué : la presse n'avait jamais été mise au courant de l'annulation de son mariage avec la princesse ce qui faisait d'elle la parfaite fiancée éplorée. Le roi Fleuret discuta avec le Général Calvi à l'écart et ce dernier parut outré par ce qu'on lui disait. Ils se disputèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que le Général ne se décide à faire son annonce.

_Les recherches débutées il y a maintenant deux jours ont conduit à retrouver le corps de huit soldats au total, déclara-t-il. Étant donnée la hauteur de laquelle l'appareil s'est écrasé, il ne me semble pas prématuré de conclure qu'il n'y a aucun survivant.  
_Non, s'égosilla Casey. Il est vivant!  
_Soldats, la mission est terminée, conclut le Général. Une patrouille sera envoyée dans quelques jours afin de rechercher les corps.  
_Non! Il n'est pas mort!

Le cri de Casey attira l'attention de Stella qui la découvrit non sans un regard haineux. Calvi salua ses soldats et commença à replier ses cartes. Casey ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans rien dire. Elle courut le rejoindre et tenta de le raisonner.

_Général, je sais que cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire mais je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que Noctis est bel et bien vivant.  
_Mademoiselle, s'emporta-t-il. Pensez-vous que cette décision fut facile à prendre. Il est mon roi et si je n'étais pas sûr que cette mission ne mènerait à rien, j'aurais poursuivi les recherches.  
_Mais...  
_Il n'y a pas de «mais», la coupa-t-il. C'est terminé.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Casey pantoise et bouche béante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses propres soldats laissaient tomber Noctis. Elle pensait qu'ils y mettraient plus d'entrain. Mais au fond, elle savait très bien que le roi Fleuret y était pour quelque chose dans cette décision.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train d'annoncer à la presse que Noctis était mort quand Stella finit par l'aborder.

_Que fais-tu ici Cassie, demanda-t-elle.

_Sauver Noctis, répondit Casey sans faire attention à la faute volontaire sur son prénom.

_Noctis est mort idiote, rétorqua la princesse sans une once d'émotion.

_Ça te ferait beaucoup trop plaisir j'imagine.

_Je vais être gentille et te laisser quitter Lucis sans problème mais je ne serai pas aussi indulgente la prochaine fois que je croiserai ton visage disgracieux.

_Je n'irais nulle part, s'opposa Casey sans flancher. J'irai chercher Noctis avec ou sans votre aide.

Elle n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer comme cela et ce n'était pas les menaces de Stella qui allaient l'arrêter. Elle retourna dans le hangar à grandes enjambées en passant devant Arroh abattu.

_Casey, dit-il d'une petite voix.  
_Il n'est pas mort et je vais vous le prouver, dit-elle en ramassant un gros sac à dos qui traînait sur le sol.  
_Que fais-tu, demanda le conseiller, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
_Je vais chercher Noctis puisque personne ne semble vouloir se remuer pour lui.

Elle remplissait le sac de quelques denrées qui traînaient encore, trouva une tente dépliante, des allumettes, une lampe de poche et un kit de soin. Elle se préparait à entrer dans la jungle par ses propres moyens.

_Tu ne peux pas faire cela, l'arrêta Arroh en lui bloquant les poignets.  
_Lâche-moi, se dégagea-t-elle avec force. Noctis est peut-être blessé et vulnérable, je dois le retrouver.

Elle finit de remplir son sac et le jeta sur ses épaules, il était un peu lourd mais elle devait se montrer forte pour lui.

_Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'aller chercher celui qui compte le plus pour moi.  
_Casey, l'appela-t-il inutilement alors que la jeune fille partait vers la forêt d'un pas déterminé.  
_Laissez-la partir, lui dit Calvi deux pas en arrière. Je lui donne une heure pour rebrousser chemin.

_Oh oui, se délecta Stella. Laissez-la se faire dévorer par un animal sauvage.

Arroh contempla la silhouette de Casey s'engouffrer dans l'immense terre de verdure, une boule au ventre.

Bien qu'il fît toujours jour sur Lucis, l'intensité de la lumière baissa instantanément après une minute de marche dans la forêt. Casey avait peur mais elle prenait sur elle. Si elle n'était pas persuadée que Noctis était toujours en vie, elle ne serait pas aussi courageuse mais en l'occurrence, les circonstances l'exigeaient. Combien de temps mettrait-elle avant de le retrouver? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle espérait très fort qu'il tiendrait le coup d'ici-là.  
Elle marcha une bonne heure sans rien apercevoir ni entendre. Ce long silence était à la fois rassurant mais aussi intriguant. Casey empruntait un petit chemin de terre déjà tout tracé autour duquel il n'y avait que de hauts chênes et bouleaux. Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal et le sac à lui peser alors elle décida de faire une petite pause. La jeune fille trouva en un petit tronc sur le sol, l'endroit idéal pour se poser quelques minutes. Elle déposa le sac sur le sol et massa ses épaules endolories, puis ouvrit le bagage pour y récupérer une bouteille d'eau. Elle but une petite gorgée pour ne pas gaspiller et la remit dans le sac. Soudain, une branche craqua et elle sursauta plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Casey scruta les alentours non sans sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

_Qui est là, demanda-t-elle prise de panique.

Elle savait que sa question était aussi stupide que d'essayer de rendre l'Hydre de Lerne végétarien mais elle s'était sentie obligée. Cependant, elle aperçut derrière un arbre, une petite biche qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle souffla un grand coup. La route allait être longue!

Il faisait nuit à présent et Casey n'était toujours pas de retour. Arroh était resté à la base pour l'attendre mais toujours aucune trace d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser y aller et pour cela il se sentait coupable.

_Elle est vraiment têtue, cracha le Général debout près de lui. Bon sang!  
_Il faut aller la chercher, suggéra le conseiller du roi. Elle est en danger dans cette forêt.  
_Elle a pris la décision d'y aller elle-même, lui rappela Calvi. Ce n'est pas notre boulot de récupérer chaque civil qui se met en danger.  
_Casey avait une importance primordiale pour le roi.  
_Le roi est mort, hurla le Général. Ce qui peut arriver à cette femme n'est plus notre problème.  
_Mais...  
_Ça suffit de Beneth, je n'autoriserais plus une seule personne à pénétrer Camminus, j'espère avoir été clair.

Arroh ne trouva rien à redire. Noctis devait sûrement être mort mais il espérait très fort que Casey finirait pas réapparaître. Après tout c'était Casey...celle qu'il...Non, il préféra couper court à ses pensées. Il inspira un grand coup et décida de reprendre la route vers le palais. Les affaires de Lucis ne pouvaient pas être laissées en suspends.

___Mort du roi__  
____La nouvelle a finalement été confirmée hier soir par le Général Calvi. Le roi Noctis Lucis Caelum a été déclaré mort suite à l'explosion de son avion. Les recherches débutées il y a trois jours n'ont rien donné de plus et l'armée a estimé que poursuivre la battue était inutile. Le plus jeune roi de Lucis meurt à 20 ans sans héritier et laisse donc le trône vacant. Après réunion entre les trois rois de Tellus, Clarus et Umbra, il sera décidé qui prendra la succession de Lucis. Tout porte à croire que la famille Fleuret, lié par les fiançailles de la princesse Stella avec le défunt roi de Lucis, les placerait en tête de la liste._


	2. Sa voix

Il faisait chaud, très chaud et ce petit ruisseau était le bienvenu en cet instant. Noctis y plongea le visage et avala une grande gorgée d'eau. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien mais il grimaça en se penchant car sa côte cassée lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait réussi à survivre à cette explosion et en était ravi mais il eut une pensée pour son personnel qui ne devait pas avoir eu la même chance. Au moment de l'impact, ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus, mais pas seulement. En effet, le pouvoir du Cristal lui avait sauvé la vie: un champ de force magique s'était formé autour de lui et avait très largement limité les dégâts au point d'amortir sa chute. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait comme il avait été projeté bien plus loin que le lieu où l'explosion s'était produite et avait réussi à atteindre cette source d'eau non sans boiter. Sa jambe était foulée, une de ses côte cassée et il avait dû extirper une branche de son bras. Il avait réussi à contenir la plaie en se servant d'une manche de son t-shirt comme garrot. En somme, il était dans un sale état mais il ne pouvait se plaindre alors qu'il avait sûrement perdu neuf employés. Lui était en vie au moins. Il se mit à penser à elle: au moment où il croyait que tout était fini toutes ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Casey. Il ne savait pas s'il se sortirait de ce pétrin car désormais il n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger. Il était persuadé que ses hommes étaient à se recherche bien qu'il ait perdu la notion du temps. Noctis ferma les yeux et s'endormit, épuisé par ses blessures.

Deux jours et toujours aucune trace de lui. Casey était fatiguée mais ne perdait pas espoir. La jeune fille poursuivait sa route en scrutant la moindre branche d'arbre. Elle était à proximité d'un nouveau sentier quand elle distingua les derniers rayons de soleil. Comme la nuit tombait, elle décida d'établir son camps à cet endroit. Elle sortit la tente et la déplia rapidement avant de s'y engouffrer. Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux.

_Noctis, pleura-t-elle. Où es-tu? Tu me manques terriblement. Reste en vie.

Cela devenait une habitude de se parler à elle-même afin de ne pas perdre la tête dans cette horrible solitude.

_Envoie-moi un signe. Montre-moi que tu vas bien je t'en prie.

La nuit tombait et on entendait que le hululement des hiboux et le vent qui agitait les feuilles à l'extérieur. Mais alors comment se faisait-il que Casey se sentît si mal? Comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui oppressait l'estomac. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Les ombres des arbres lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elles semblaient danser autour d'elle comme des fantômes menaçants. La jeune fille tressaillit et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment mal choisi son endroit. Elle replia la tente en deux minutes chrono et se remit en route vers un lieu plus calme. Elle marcha dix minutes et regrettait déjà sa décision. Marcher dans la forêt est pleine nuit était sans doute la chose la plus effrayante devant l'invocation des esprits un soir de pleine lune. Alors que Casey se forçait à ne pas céder à la panique, force était de constater que cette jungle vivante ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle plissa les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait: debout à dix mètres d'elle, une haute forme se découpait dans la nuit. Ses réflexes lui firent faire un pas en arrière avant qu'un hurlement ne déchire la nuit. Non pas un hurlement, mais un grognement féroce. Un ours brun qu'elle aurait trouvé mignon dans un album d'images lui faisait face. L'animal qui remarquait la présence de la jeune fille lui porta une attention toute particulière.

_Je ne veux pas mourir ici, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Nouveau grognement. Cette fois, la peur lui fit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle se sauva à travers la forêt sans se préoccuper de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle courut à perdre haleine alors que l'ours s'était mis en chasse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil terrifié derrière elle et découvrit que la bête prenait du terrain. Il allait la tuer.

_C'est une catastrophe!  
_Un désastre!  
_Une calamité!

Les quatre derniers rois des Cinq Royaumes étaient arrivés en urgence au palais. Le trône de Lucis ne pouvait être laissé vacant. Chacun se faisait un sang d'encre pour Noctis et plus les heures passaient, plus les chances de le retrouver vivant s'amenuisaient. Les recherches battaient leur plein mais ne donnaient rien de plus. Aloé, roi de Tellus, Fidelis roi d'Umbra et Alix, roi de Clarus étaient dépités. Ils attendaient, dans le salon, la venue de Bellum Fleuret afin de prendre une décision.  
Le palais regorgeait de monde. Des journalistes avaient été autorisés à investir le jardin, des nobles des Cinq royaumes venaient présenter leurs condoléances. A qui au juste? Personne ne le savait.

_Qu'allons-nous faire, soupira Fidelis la main sur le front, yeux clos.  
_Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, conseilla la roi de Tellus.  
_Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a la moindre chance de le retrouver, demanda Alix. C'est affreux, qui aurait pu prévoir une telle tragédie?

_Vous m'attendiez messieurs, les interrompit la voix grave de Bellum, un cigare à la bouche.

Bellum était le roi le moins aimé du Conseil. Aloé, Alix et Fidelis s'entendaient très bien et avaient toujours beaucoup aimé Noctis dont ils avaient apprécié le règne de son père. Mais, le roi Fleuret était connu pour sa cruauté.

_Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de tergiverser, fit ce dernier. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Lucis nous revient.

_Et en quel honneur, s'opposa Fidelis.

_Ma fille était sa fiancée.

_Ils n'étaient pas mariés, lui rappela Aloé.

_Qu'importe, répondit Bellum en soulevant les épaules. Le peuple les avait déjà marié. Si vous prenez une décision contraire à la nôtre comment pensez-vous que le futur souverain sera vu ?

On pouvait ne pas l'aimer mais cet homme était un sacré stratège. Il était inévitable que Lucis avait besoin de stabilité et le peuple avait besoin d'être rassuré. Si l'on empêchait les Fleuret d'accéder au Trône, ce serait très dangereux pour la suite populairement parlant.

_Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, conclut Aloé. Sommes-nous d'accord?  
_Je ne m'y oppose pas, accepta Fidelis à contrecœur.  
_Clarus n'a pas non plus d'objections à proférer, s'ajouta Alix.  
_Parfait, conclut Bellum.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade qui dominait le jardin. Les flashs des photographes aveuglaient, les lumières des caméras commençaient à s'allumer et les dictaphones se mettaient en marche alors que le roi de Tellus s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

_Comme vous le savez, un événement tragique a frappé l'un des Cinq Royaumes ces dernières heures : la mort tragique du roi de Lucis après l'explosion de son avion. Cette perte laisse, par conséquent, Lucis sans gouvernement, ni souverain pour le diriger et croyez bien que cela affecte aussi bien Tellus que Clarus, Tenebrae et Umbra.

_Qu'allez-vous faire, questionna un journaliste en levant son stylo.  
_J'allais justement y venir, reprit Aloe. Le sort de Lucis est d'une importance capitale dans le cadre de la conservation de l'équilibre harmonieux des Cinq. Aussi laisser le trône vacant n'est pas une option.  
_Des rumeurs disent que Valos, l'ex-régent devrait être libéré pour prendre la tête de Lucis, est-ce vrai, l'interrompit un autre journaliste un peu anxieux.

Un brouhaha de totale désapprobation s'éleva dans la foule avant que le roi ne réclame le calme.

_Il n'a jamais été question de libérer Valos, les informa-t-il. Cet homme est considéré comme dangereux bien qu'il soit légitime à la succession du trône.  
_Alors vous n'avez aucun moyen de l'en empêcher.  
_Valos ayant été jugé par le Grand Tribunal, il lui est impossible de faire valoir ses droits à la succession. La loi salique n'est plus applicable dans son cas.

Des «ouf» de soulagements se firent entendre. Il était vrai que la période de régence de Valos avait été une période très noire pour Lucis que Noctis s'était efforcé de faire oublier.

_Aussi, les rois Fidélis, Alix, Bellum et moi-même nous sommes longuement concertés afin de trouver la solution la plus juste et la plus logique quant à l'avenir du royaume orphelin. Après approbation du Grand Tribunal et à compter de la semaine prochaine, Lucis sera officiellement dirigé par Stella Nox Fleuret qui deviendra Reine de Lucis.  
_Quoi?  
_Comment cela?  
_Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?  
_Qu'allons-nous devenir?

Les réactions se firent très vives quant à cette décision. Certains crièrent à l'intérêt pur et simple, d'autres applaudirent la bonté sans limite de Tenebrae. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas retenu, hurla une sorcière particulièrement en rogne contre un certain conseiller.  
_J'ai essayé, se justifia Arroh. Seulement, Casey ne voulait rien entendre. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'assommer.  
_Et bien si monsieur le débile, l'insulta-t-elle. A cause de vous, elle est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais quel crétin vous faîtes!

Apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Noctis, Léandra avait aussitôt accouru à Lucis afin d'apporter son soutien à Casey. Seulement, pas une seule trace de la petite brune. Arroh lui avait, dès lors, expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et la colère de la sorcière était assez palpable. Elle se laissa finalement tomber dans un canapé se prenant l'arête du nez entre les doigts.

_Mais quelle idiote, dit-elle tristement en versant quelques larmes. Et ce pauvre Noctis!  
_Je suis sûre qu'elle finira par revenir, la consola le conseiller prudemment.  
_A moins qu'elle se fasse manger par un ours.

Le jour se levait sur Lucis. Casey était suspendue à sa branche, continuant d'envoyer des morceaux de brownie à son nouvel animal de compagnie. Enfin, s'il n'essayait pas de la manger toute crue, elle pourrait le considérer ainsi mais pour l'heure, il fallait surtout se débarrasser de cette bête.

_Va t-en, lui dit-elle en lui lançant de la nourriture. Dégage espèce de monstre.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement. Noctis avait besoin d'elle quelque part dans cette foutue forêt et ce n'est pas ce nounours géant qui allait la ralentir. N'écoutant que son courage et l'appel de l'amour, Casey mit une stratégie en place: tout d'abord, elle fit tourner son bras pour envoyer le gâteau tout entier loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'imbécile d'ours, lui n'écoutant que l'appel du ventre, se précipita vers la nourriture. Casey profita de ce moment pour sauter de son perchoir et se remit à courir comme si les chiens de l'Enfer étaient à sa poursuite. Plus vite, encore plus vite! Finalement, elle arriva près d'un petit ruisseau et s'arrêta de justesse à son bord, à deux doigts d'y chuter. Elle se retourna, saisit d'un point de côté et constata qu'elle était seule. Elle avait enfin réussi à semer la bête. Elle prit son temps pour reprendre sa respiration et éclata en sanglots, heureuse de s'en être sortie. Mais c'était celui qui disait qui y était: l'ours n'était pas si stupide puisqu'il était de nouveau face à la jeune fille. Cette fois-ci, elle se contenta de soupirer et accepta le fait qu'elle finirait au fond de son ventre. L'ours grogna et leva les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête alors que Casey fermait les yeux avant l'impact. Il grognait toujours ce saligaud mais il ne frappait pas. Allez qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour en finir cet espèce de crétin? Casey ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une énorme lame en argent était plantée dans le ventre de la bête, du sang coulant à flots de la plaie.

La lame se retira et l'ours s'écroula sur le côté inerte.

_Vous, s'écria la jeune fille en découvrant l'identité de son sauveur.

_Je vous croyais morte, prétendit le Général Calvi.

_Non et merci.

Le militaire rangea son épée dans son étui et Casey eut le loisir de découvrir qu'une quinzaine d'hommes le suivait.

_Vous avez finalement décidé d'entendre raison, s'enquit-elle.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter les recherches mais ce Fleuret, grogna Calvi.

_Nous ne serons pas de trop pour le chercher.

_Ne vous méprenez pas ma petite demoiselle, l'arrêta-t-il. Il y a trois jours, j'aurais recherché mon roi vivant. Aujourd'hui nous recherchons des corps.

Comme il disait cela, il lui montra le ciel : Casey leva la tête et découvrit un hélicoptère qui était certainement envoyé pour récupérer les dépouilles.

_Noctis est vivant, lui assura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je le sais car c'est une longue histoire mais je le sais.

_L'espoir est une bonne chose mais elle peut aussi amener de grandes désillusions.

De toute évidence, il ne la croirait jamais. Casey ne s'en formalisa pas : tout ce qui l'importait c'était de savoir qu'il y avait autant de monde à sa recherche. Peu lui importait s'il le cherchait mort ou vif, elle savait qu'il était toujours là. Elle se massa le bas ventre et ressentit le lien avec le Cristal : oui il n'était pas mort mais il valait mieux se dépêcher.

Aloé, Fidelis et Alix étaient à nouveau réunis avec leur famille dans la Salle du Trône de Lucis deux jours plus tard. L'heure de l'assimilation était arrivée. La cérémonie se ferait dans un cadre purement politique, sans présence de journaliste. Des voiles noirs avaient été dépliés en guise de nappe et de rideaux en signe de deuil. Félix, prince d'Umbra, assis au plus près du trône pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, entouré et soutenu par ses amis. Stella était habillée d'**une longue robe bleu-roi**, et d'**une parure en diamant **et elle continuait de se tamponner les yeux pour le faciès.

Léandra n'avait pas été autorisée à pénétrer les lieux et Arroh avait décidé d'attendre à l'extérieur avec elle. La sorcière était inquiète et avait de nombreuses fois tenté de se rendre dans la forêt pour chercher Casey mais l'accès était barré par l'armée. De plus, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

_Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, la rassura Arroh.  
_Ne faites pas semblant de vous inquiéter pour ma Casey après le sale coup que vous lui avez fait.

_Je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

_Aucun mal ? Vous l'avez livré à Valos ?

_Il m'a berné.

_Peu importe arrêtez de me parler.

Dans la Salle du Trône, Aloe entamait son discours.

Casey avait passé une nuit blanche dans sa tente. Les soldats de Calvi la prenait pour une folle et elle les entendait murmurer de mauvaises choses à son égard. Le Général lui-même semblait ne plus écouter ses propos. Il l'avait autorisée à faire la route avec eux, à partager leur nourriture avec elle mais il lui avait ordonné de ne plus dire un mot sur la possible survie de Noctis. Elle avait obéi car c'était déjà ça de pris. Ce matin-là, ils recevaient des nouvelles du palais par la radio, le couronnement de Stella serait en vigueur dans moins d'une heure. Ce n'était pas la priorité de Casey mais elle avait une folle envie de contrecarrer le plan de cette stupide princesse. De plus - et elle espérait se tromper sur ce point - mais elle soupçonnait les Fleuret de ne pas être étrangers à l'accident de Noctis. Elle rangea ses pensées dans un coin, souffla un grand coup et replia sa tente rapidement pour rattraper les soldats qui levaient déjà le camp.

_Et alors, se moqua l'un d'entre eux, on a du mal avec son campement ma jolie ?

_Il faut se lever plus tôt si tu veux suivre le rythme.

_Le marchand de sable n'est pas passé ?

Casey ne fit pas attention ni à leurs paroles, ni aux éclats de rire qui suivirent. Noctis était son seul et unique problème, le reste n'était que superflu. Elle revint rapidement à hauteur des derniers soldats et marcha sans parler comme on l'exigeait d'elle. Cependant, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un chemin touffu, Casey sentit quelque chose, un peu comme un souffle. Au début, elle crut entendre le bruit d'une grande chute d'eau et son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait suivre cette route. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour être sûre et crut rêver : elle entendait très faiblement une voix. Non c'était impossible : elle crut entendre _sa_ voix.

_Général, cria-t-elle. Général Calvi s'il vous plaît.

_Quoi, rouspéta-t-il sans s'arrêter.

_J'entends quelque chose dans cette direction, l'informa-t-elle en montrant la direction du chemin touffu.

_Messieurs, saluez le retour de Jeanne d'Arc, se moqua le chef militaire.

Évidemment, les hommes à sa botte se tordirent de rire en toisant Casey avec mépris mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle avait un bon pressentiment : elle s'élança sur la route qu'elle avait désignée sans se préoccuper des soldats.

_C'est pas vrai, fit Calvi en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons-y.

_Vous êtes sûr Général, lui demanda son second.

_De toute manière, nous allons devoir parcourir toute la forêt.

Casey ne courrait pas très vite à cause du chemin difficilement praticable. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des bruits. A présent, elle entendait distinctement la voix de Noctis donc soit elle devenait folle, soit il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Les soldats la suivait un peu plus loin derrière en marmonnant dans leur barbe. Plus il marchait, moins le chemin devenait broussailleux, finalement la jeune fille se stoppa net au milieu du chemin. Une grande et magnifique cascade coulait devant eux. L'eau était d'un beau vert et semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Casey à cet instant : au bord de l'eau sur sa droite, une forme était allongée à même le sol. Elle le savait.

_Noctis, l'appela-t-elle en courant vers lui.

_C'est impossible, murmura Calvi. Comment...

Casey arriva au-dessus du corps du roi de Lucis qui semblait inconscient, une main pendant dans le ruisseau. Son corps présentait de multiples blessures et il avait l'air d'avoir perdu une belle quantité de sang. Elle entoura son visage de ses mains et l'appelait doucement, cherchant son pouls à tâtons. Passée la surprise, Calvi se reprit et ordonna que l'on fasse venir l'hélicoptère. Les autres soldats s'étaient réunis autour de leur roi.

_Casey, susurra Noctis d'une toute petite voix en soulevant difficilement les paupières.

_Noctis je suis là, fit-elle rassurée avec un grand sourire.

_C'est bien toi ?

_Oui je suis là tout ira bien, tu verras.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille alors elle se pencha vers lui pour l'écouter.

_Casey, répéta-t-il difficilement. Je...je t'aime.

La jeune fille se redressa et lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. Elle déposa un long baiser sur son front et sentit le peu de force qu'il restait au jeune homme se refermer autour de son poignet.

_C'est...impossible, se répéta Calvi pour se convaincre lui-même.

_Comment l'a-t-elle su, ajouta son second.

L'hélicoptère se posa sur la clairière à côté quelques minutes plus tard. Les secouristes eurent du mal à briser l'emprise que Noctis exerçait sur la main de Casey mais réussirent à le hisser dans un brancard. La jeune fille fut autorisée à monter à ses côtés et l'appareil fonça à l'hôpital. Casey tentait de rassurer Noctis qui la tenait par la main comme si ce contact lui était vital.

Le talkie-walkie de l'ensemble des militaires présents au palais grésilla. La voix d'un autre militaire s'en éleva.

_A toutes les unités, roi Noctis Lucis Caelum retrouvé. Vivant. Je répète roi Noctis retrouvé. Vivant. Terminé.

_Oh mon Dieu, pleura Léandra qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'un d'entre eux.

Espérant de tout cœur que Casey était à ses côtés, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans cette salle qui lui était interdite d'accès. Elle emprunta le talkie-walkie de celui avec lequel elle venait de sympathiser, se débarrassa de l'un des gardes et ouvrit grand les porte de la Salle du Trône. La cinquantaine de personnes qui s'y trouvait tourna la tête vers elle. Elle regarda Stella avec un air triomphant

_Pardon, dit-elle dans le haut-parleur avec un grand sourire. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

_Je répète, roi Noctis Lucis Caelum retrouvé, résonna la voix dans la Salle. Vivant. Je répète roi Noctis retrouvé. Vivant. Terminé.

_Dans tes dents pimbêche, lança la sorcière à la princesse dont le visage se décomposait littéralement.

Léandra se précipita hors du palais tandis que des scènes de liesse se déroulaient tout autour d'elle saluant la bonne nouvelle.


	3. En période d'essai

L'hôpital de Lucis bénéficiait d'une protection exceptionnelle. Pas une seule entrée n'était libre avec au moins une dizaine de soldats posté devant chacune d'entre elle. Un étage entier avait été réservé au roi pour éviter de déranger le reste des malades. A l'extérieur, c'était la cohue : un parterre de journalistes et de badauds s'étaient amassés tout autour. On saluait la résurrection du roi comme s'il était vraiment revenu d'entre les morts. Le portable de Casey se mit à vibrer et elle vit s'afficher le numéro de Léandra.

_Allô, répondit la jeune fille dans une chambre de l'hôpital.

_Casey, s'exclama la voix stupéfaite de la sorcière. Oh Dieu merci tu es vivante.

_Je vais bien ma Léandra.

_Je suis à Lucis. Tu es à l'hôpital avec Noctis ?

_Oh oui mais, oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment là ?

_Je n'allais pas te laisser seule dans cette histoire.

_Je t'aime ma Lélé merci !

_Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour les flics qui me barrent l'accès ?

_Je vais voir ça bouge pas.

Casey sortit de la chambre qu'on la laissait occuper le temps que Noctis se réveille et partit voir le Général Calvi pour obtenir l'entrée de Léandra. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et ordonna à ses hommes de laisser passer la sorcière.

_Casey Nicole Faraday tu es la fille la plus imprudente qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, la réprimanda Léandra. Cesse donc mettre ta vie en danger.  
_J'y peux rien, répondit la jeune fille en soulevant les épaules. Quand il s'agit de Noctis je suis un peu...  
_Folle. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.  
_Oui mais je le suis depuis toujours.  
_Pas faux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu disais vrai.

_Le Cristal, murmura à Casey à l'oreille de son amie.

_Je m'en doutais un peu, confirma Léandra. Où est Noctis ? Comment il va ?

_On l'a retrouvé dans un sale état à moitié conscient et déshydraté mais les médecins ne pensent pas que sa vie soit en danger. Nous attendons son réveil.

_C'est une bonne chose.

_Je suis désolée, avec tout ça, tu as laissé Alé et Adriel rentrer seuls.

_Ils ne vont pas mourir si je les rejoins un peu plus tard.

_Oui mais tout de même c'était un moment familial important.

_Arrête de t'en faire pour rien. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis une sentimentale ?

Casey trouva la force de lui sourire et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule réconfortante de Léandra. Cette dernière lui fit surtout remarquer qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien et Casey se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle se sentit si sale mais n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre : le médecin vint la prévenir que Noctis la réclamait. Elle se précipita à son chevet sans attendre.

_Noctis, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_Te voilà, sourit-il faiblement en tendant la main.

_Comment te sens-tu s'inquiéta sa sauveuse.

_Fatigué et affamé, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire.

_Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi.

_Tu es venue, dit Noctis en la contemplant de manière admirative.  
_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tout le monde a perdu espoir autour de moi.

Casey lui expliqua tout depuis sa disparition ainsi que de ses soupçons sur les Fleuret et Noctis ne fut que très peu surpris par la décision du Général au vu des circonstances de l'accident.

_Tout de même, se plaignit Casey. Te déclarer mort au bout de trois jours c'est vraiment idiot. _Comment savais-tu que j'étais encore en vie?  
_Notre lien, répondit-elle en lui lissant les cheveux.  
_Tu as pris le risque de venir dans cette forêt seule parce que tu avais confiance en cette connexion?  
_Tu ne l'aurais pas fais toi, s'étonna-t-elle.  
_Je serais partie à ta recherche avec ou sans ce lien.

Noctis attira Casey contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La sentir était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

_Je ne te fais pas mal, demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

_Non je me sens mieux.

Casey passa une main sur sa joue qui reprenait des couleurs et lui sourit tendrement. Il lui avait finalement donné sa réponse et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Casey se dégagea en reconnaissant la famille Fleuret au complet, le Général Calvi ainsi que les trois autre rois des Cinq Royaumes. Autant dire, une chambre bien garnie. Stella lança un regard noir à Casey qui eut un frisson d'effroi et se dirigea vers Noctis.

_Chéri je suis si heureuse de te revoir, sanglota-t-elle en fonçant vers lui.

_Vous n'avez rien à...

Stella l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Apparemment, les Fleuret s'accrochaient aux dernières branches. Casey agit sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait : elle repoussa la princesse de quelques centimètres sans lui faire mal et fit jalousement barrage entre elle et Noctis. Stella lui adressa un regard noir et surpris. Noctis regarda Casey, lui aussi très surpris de sa possessivité mais en fut infiniment heureux. Il lui baisa la main sous les yeux outrés des Fleuret.

_Où sont tes valises, demanda-t-il à la brune sans faire attention à Stella.

_J'ai tout déposé à l'hôtel près de l'aéroport

_Général, l'appela Noctis.

_Oui Majesté, répondit Calvi en s'avançant vers son supérieur.

_Faîtes immédiatement conduire Casey au domaine des Roccas pour qu'elle soit au calme et faîtes-lui parvenir ses affaires qu'elle a laissé à l'hôtel de l'aéroport.

_A vos ordres, Majesté.

_Léandra est ici elle aussi, lui,apprit Casey.

_Oui mais je ne reste pas, intervint la sorcière en s'approchant de Noctis. Toujours dans les coups fourrés Noctis ?

_Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement Léandra, ça me touche. On va vous emmener où vous le souhaitez.

La sorcière souleva un képi imaginaire et quitta la chambre déjà encombrée.

_Noctis c'est un vrai plaisir de te revoir vivant, dit Aloé ému.

_Merci, je ne serais pas là sans Casey.

Le Général Calvi indiqua le chemin de la sortie à Casey qui le suivit après un dernier regard vers Noctis.

_Qui est cette jeune personne, demanda Fidelis, curieux.

_Un parasite, persifla la reine Astrid Fleuret.

_Il y a bien des parasites dans cette chambre, renchérit Noctis, mais Casey n'est sûrement pas l'un d'entre eux.

_Si je peux me permettre, commença Bellum.

_Non, le coupa Noctis. Allez-vous en tous les trois. Je n'aurais de cesse de vous répéter que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus à Lucis jusqu'à ce que l'information pénètre vos cerveaux et y prenne racine.

_Noctis, l'interpella Stella toujours sûre d'elle.

_Dégagez, s'écria Noctis. Faut-il que je sois plus vulgaire ?

Il était très rare de voir Noctis sortir de ses gonds. Aloé, Alix et Fidelis le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge et quand il se mettait en colère c'était pour une très bonne raison. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'avec les Fleuret il devait y en avoir une. La famille de Tenebrae regarda Noctis avec un mélange de haine et de délectation et s'en alla sauf Stella qui s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour lancer une dernière phrase.

_N'oublie pas Noctis, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elle rejeta sa cascade de cheveux blonds derrière son dos et disparut à la suite de ses parents.

Lorsque le roi quitta l'hôpital, la nouvelle concernant sa survie miraculeuse n'avait toujours pas désenflée. Le mythe du roi indestructible était un peu né. Noctis s'en amusa en lisant le journal mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il passa brièvement au palais pour saluer la masse de hauts dignitaires qui s'y étaient amassés, pour rassurer son personnel sur son état de santé (Louis avait pratiquement fondu en larmes) puis il partit assister aux funérailles des neuf personnes décédées dans l'explosion. Il présenta ses sincères condoléances aux familles et promit de mettre toute la lumière sur les raisons de cet accident. Puis, il reprit la route direction Badena. Cela prit plus de deux heures pour arriver à destination. A la nuit tombée, la voiture tourna vers **une grande maison blanche**, très moderne avec piscine et jardin privé. Elle était protégée par des barbelés et une ribambelle de gardes tout autour Des militaires faisaient les cent pas plus loin derrière les barrières mais autour de la maison tout était très calme. Noctis sortit de la voiture et entra dans la demeure. Comme d'habitude, le cosy des lieux l'envahi des pieds à la tête. C'était très douillet, très accueillant et les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée se reflétaient magnifiquement sur **les murs blancs**. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait : debout devant la fenêtre à contempler le paysage, elle l'attendait. En entendant les bruits de pas dans son dos, Casey se retourna.

_Noctis, sourit-elle les mains sur les joues.

_Bonjour Casey, la salua-t-il en la rejoignant. J'espère que tu te plais ici.

_Ce serait exagéré de dire que c'est absolument parfait ?

_Très exagéré, rit-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu m'as manqué.

_Toi aussi.

Ils n'en étaient très franchement plus au stade où ils se contenteraient de ce genre de câlins. Noctis releva le menton de sa belle et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il y répondit avec encore plus d'entrain au point de la soulever du sol. Un baiser d'une puissance inouï qui les surprit eux-mêmes mais qui leur procurèrent bien du plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea, Casey avait le souffle coupé par tant d'ardeur. Il ne la déposa pas mais la regarda comme s'il tenait la chose la plus précieuse au monde dans ses bras.

_Ne me quitte plus jamais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

_Promis, sourit-elle plus heureuse que jamais.

La jeune fille emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de Noctis et eut tout le loisir de sentir son odeur d'abricot ou de pêche envahir son odorat. Elle l'aimait par-dessus tout et souhaitait faire durer ce moment le plus possible. Les mains de Noctis se baladaient un peu partout sur le corps de Casey et ses gestes fermes et doux à la fois montraient à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer à lui aussi. Ce moment leur était très précieux. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ils étaient tout deux un peu essoufflés ce qui les fit rire.

_Tu es tellement belle, la complimenta-t-il en lui baisant les mains.

_Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire énorme, les joues toutes rouges.

Les deux amoureux dînèrent dans la bonne humeur avant que le sujet fatidique ne soit abordé.

_Ne pars pas je t'en prie, lui lança Noctis.

_Quoi ? Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

_Tu n'étais pas censée emménager avec Léandra ?

_Oh oui c'est vrai, se souvint Casey. Je n'y pensais vraiment plus.

_J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi: tu es devenue une véritable source d'oxygène en très peu de temps.  
_Oh, dit-elle émue et gênée à la fois. Ne me dis pas ce genre de chose.  
_Et pourquoi pas, dit Noctis en lui prenant les mains. Je le dis tout en le pensant. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Casey Faraday et si tu es d'accord j'aimerais que tu restes à Lucis. Vivre avec moi. Je ne supporterais pas que tu t'en ailles à nouveau.

_Tu...tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi? Parce que je ne suis pas une fille très simple à gérer?  
_Oui, rit-il. Je m'en étais aperçu mais j'y tiens plus que tout. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

_Évidemment, sanglota Casey. Du moins, prends-moi en période d'essai parce qu'il est possible que tu veuilles me mettre à la porte.

_Faisons comme cela, rit Noctis au creux de sa nuque. Tant que tu es là, tout ira bien.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à s'échanger des sourires, s'embrasser, se toucher. C'était tout bête mais cela les rendait tellement heureux. Leur première soirée en tant que couple était absolument parfaite. Ils allèrent se coucher heureux comme des écoliers un 29 juin.

Ils se réveillèrent aux alentours de midi, prirent un déjeuner assez bref pendant lequel Noctis révéla une information surprenante à Casey

_Quoi, s'égosilla la jeune fille.

STOOOOOOOOOOOPP! Casey avait-elle mal entendu ou Noctis venait-il de lui dire sur le ton le plus naturel et dégagé qu'Arroh était fiancé? La jeune fille se pinça trois fois de suite mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblerait que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve. Bon alors c'était juste une bonne blague et la meilleure réaction à une blague c'est...

_Hahahahahahahahahaha, rit Casey. Trop drôle, j'ai bien failli y croire.  
_Hum, cela n'a rien de drôle, dit Noctis qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son interlocutrice.  
_Tu...tu es sérieux, demanda Casey en voyant que son petit ami ne riait pas. Il est vraiment fiancé?  
_Oui depuis quelques semaines seulement et peu de gens sont au courant.  
_Mais..comment...pourquoi?  
_Parce que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, rit Noctis. Il a rencontré Tessa lors du gala de charité pour la reconstruction de l'orphelinat de Badena il y a trois mois. Ils se sont plu et voilà.  
_Hum, bégaya Casey? Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à cette annonce pour le moins surprenante. Je te rappelle qu'il y a trois mois, Arroh me faisait des avances.  
_Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient plus sur le moment. De toute manière, tu auras tout le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur elle lorsqu'elle viendra te rendre visite. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.  
_Heu oui oui bien sûr.

Ils quittèrent la résidence mais ils ne rentraient pas tout de suite au palais. Ils profitèrent justement du fait d'être à Badena pour rendre visite à Arroh qui lui aussi avait couru un peu partout ces derniers temps.  
Casey ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait été surprise de voir qu'il habitait dans **un luxueux cottage** alors qu'après tout, il était de sang noble

_Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite Votre Majesté, dit le conseiller un peu pris au dépourvu par cette visite. Comment vous portez-vous ?  
_Je vais bien mais je vois que je vous surprends. C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Noctis. J'aurais dû m'annoncer comme le veulent les règles de courtoisie mais comme nous étions de passage dans le coin il me paraissait important de vous saluer.  
_Ce n'est rien, répondit Arroh en agitant les mains devant lui. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Tout comme vous Casey.  
_Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me vouvoyer d'un coup, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle scrutait les environs.  
_Inutile de vous montrer si poli en face moi, comprit Noctis. Agissez comme d'habitude avec Casey.  
_Très bien. Je suis content de te recevoir chez moi Casey. Excusez-moi une minute, il faut que je prévienne Tessa de votre présence.  
_Faîtes donc.

**Le salon** dans lequel on les installa était très mignon et remplit de fleurs. Casey ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les cages d'oiseaux ou devant **le grand jardin** très bien entretenu qu'on apercevait par la baie vitrée.

_Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble cette fameuse Tessa, dit Casey en prenant place dans le canapé jaune qu'on leur présenta.  
_Elle est très charmante et très jolie, répondit Noctis en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.  
_Oui si tu le dis.

La question de Casey ne resta pas longtemps en suspend puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Arroh revenait vers eux accompagné d'une femme, sans doute une domestique. Malheureusement, aucune trace de la fameuse Tessa.

_Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa le jeune homme.  
_Ce n'est rien, répondit Noctis.  
_Où est Tessa, demanda Casey en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce comme si elle s'attendait à la voir surgir de n'importe où.  
_Et bien, elle est sous tes yeux. Casey je te présente Tessa, ma fiancée. Tessa voici Casey.

Alors là elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Elle ne ressemblait à rien mais alors rien de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. C'était une femme blonde, aussi grande qu'Arroh et aux formes très généreuses avec un visage rondouillard. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui dissipait quelque peu ses courbes. Mais au final, c'était quelqu'un d'assez difficile à louper.  
Casey saisit la main que Tessa lui tendait, les deux femmes aussi rouges l'une que l'autre. Tessa se tourna vers Noctis qui lui baisa la main sans faire attention à Casey qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

_Et si nous buvions un thé, proposa Arroh après s'être raclé bruyamment la gorge.

Casey repensait à sa maladresse face à Tessa. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir considéré une seconde qu'Arroh pourrait très bien tomber amoureux d'une femme de forte corpulence. C'était plus stupide que la fois où elle avait essayé de vérifier si les chats retombaient bien sur leurs pattes même du treizième étage. Par la suite, elle avait réussi à discuter avec Tessa mais elle avait bien senti qu'un malaise persistait entre elles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi stupide? Et puis, elle était sûre que désormais Noctis comme Arroh la considérerait comme une fille superficielle.

La voiture se gara devant l'entrée du palais et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte. Casey inspira et expira cinq fois avant d'en sortir. Noctis lui tendit la main et la fit gravir les marches qui menaient à l'enceinte de leur demeure.

_Mlle Casey, fit Louis le majordome en s'inclinant devant eux. Quelle bonheur de vous revoir!  
_Bonjour Louis, dit-elle tremblotante. Je suis aussi très heureuse de vous revoir.

Derrière eux, le personnel déchargeait la voiture et ramenait les affaires de Casey à l'intérieur. Ils étaient en train de déplacer l'ensemble de sa vie vers celle de Noctis. Ils allaient vraiment vivre ensemble! Son angoisse redoubla: et si elle faisait une bêtise? Elle avait rendu ses clés, elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible: elle était en train de s'installer avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et avait tout abandonner pour lui. Mais qu'allait-elle devenir?

_Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, remarqua Louis.  
_Ce n'est rien, répondit Noctis avec un sourire, elle a juste un peu peur de ce qui l'attend.  
_Oui, pleura-t-elle.

Noctis sourit puis lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et allèrent commencer leur nouvelle vie à deux.


	4. Déferlement de passion

Stella Nox Fleuret avait toujours été connue pour sa grande beauté depuis son plus jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt ans et le sourire angélique qu'elle arborait dans sa jeunesse avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle était assise sur son lit dans sa chambre, rideaux tirés et porte verrouillée. Elle refusait qu'on lui apporte à manger ou que ses parents viennent la déranger depuis qu'elle avait été mise à la porte du palais de Lucis.

_Quelle touchante histoire, s'amusa une voix féminine mais à la tonalité plus qu'inquiétante.  
_Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua la princesse avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire ce que je te dis.  
_Tout ce que tu voudras petite princesse capricieuse, s'inclina la femme avec un rire aigu. Alors quels sont tes ordres?

Par le soutien gorge de la Mère Noël, cela faisait cinq longs mois. Cinq mois qu'elle vivait dans ce somptueux palais. Cinq mois qu'on lui faisait goûter des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de loyer à payer. Mais surtout cinq mois qu'elle vivait avec Noctis. Pourtant ce n'était pas la joie qui dominait chez Casey. Elle essayait de dormir mais rien n'y faisait, elle était à deux doigts de se jeter par la fenêtre de cette énorme chambre qu'on avait aménagé rien que pour elle. Ce n'était pas tout d'avoir des domestiques, du confort et un super petit ami, elle avait aussi besoin de compagnie parce que ce super petit ami en question n'était absolument pas disponible. Cinq mois qu'elle vivait avec Noctis mais qu'il n'avait pu lui accorder que quelques soirées de sa vie d'homme très pris. Le reste du temps, elle se payait donc le luxe de l'apercevoir par la fenêtre ou de l'avoir quelques secondes au téléphone. Bran, Kyle et Lucas étaient de passage de temps en temps quand Noctis avait besoin d'eux alors ils venaient la saluer mais en coup de vent. Léandra et Reese lui manquaient énormément.  
La solitude n'étant pas le sentiment préféré de Casey, celle-ci avait trouvé une alternative depuis quelques jours: elle avait ouvert un blog intitulé: «Joies et Désespoirs de Bridget D.». C'était une sorte de journal intime qui racontait un peu sa vie en préférant des pseudonymes aux vrais noms de son entourage histoire de ne froisser personne. Elle aimait beaucoup écrire car cela l'aidait à se libérer l'esprit et elle se trouvait aussi assez douée en la matière. Bon, ce n'était que le début mais elle essaierait d'y mettre du sien puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait. En cet instant, même la mairie d'Aurora lui manquait.

Vers huit heures du matin, on frappa à la porte de Casey. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

_Entrez, dit-elle en se redressant, les cheveux devant les yeux.  
_Bonjour mademoiselle, dit une domestique blonde en entrant dans la chambre. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?  
_Heu si on veut, répondit Casey les yeux mi-clos.  
_Je suis venue vous remettre une lettre de la part de Sa Majesté, sourit-elle en lui remettant une enveloppe blanche.

Casey se jeta sur l'enveloppe et l'arracha presque en l'ouvrant. Elle commença à la lire avec un sourire d'adolescente niaise à souhait.

_«Ma Casey._  
_Tout d'abord, je te présente mes excuses pour le peu de temps que j'ai pu t'accorder ces dernières semaines mais tu connais la situation du royaume qui n'est pas au mieux. Toutefois, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu es présente dans chacun de mes gestes, dans chacun de mes souffles n'en doute pas. J'essaierai de libérer une nouvelle soirée au cours de laquelle j'aurais une multitude de choses à te dire pour éponger les erreurs que j'ai pu faire envers toi et pour notre avenir. En attendant, prends soin de toi et évite de tomber malade._  
_Je t'aime._  
_Ton Noctis»._

Elle relut le papier une bonne dizaine de fois. Ces quelques lignes lui firent un bien fou surtout les mots «je t'aime» qui provoquait en elle un tourbillon de bonheur. Mais à la trente-sixième relecture, un détail qui lui avait échapper la frappa en plein cœur: Noctis parlait de leur avenir. Ça y est! Il allait enfin se jeter à l'eau. Oui mais était-elle prête à devenir sa femme? Comment était-elle censée se comporter? Tant pis, ils se verraient beaucoup plus une fois qu'il lui passerait la bague au doigt. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que Louis était là alors qu'elle riait bêtement devant sa lettre. De ce fait, le majordome se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer.

_Oh bonjour, le remarqua-t-elle enfin. Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.  
_Bonjour mademoiselle, s'inclina Louis. Où prendrez-vous votre petit déjeuner ce matin?  
_Dans la véranda, répondit la jeune fille tout sourire. Il fait beau non?  
_Vous paraissez de meilleur humeur aujourd'hui. Cela fait très plaisir à voir.  
_Oui, s'écria-t-elle en tournoyant vers la salle de bain. La vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent.

La jeune fille (complètement dans son trip) déjeunait seule dans la véranda et regardait les arbres nus de février et le soleil qui avait fait fondre la neige de ces derniers jours. Ah la nature était si belle! Elle jeta un œil sur son omelette, ses toasts et son jus d'orange avec un sourire de gamine de huit ans. Ah la nourriture était si bonne! Concrètement, tout paraissait merveilleux à Casey en cette journée. Mais elle bien faillit tâcher son pull blanc avec ses œufs en entendant quelqu'un s'avancer derrière elle.

_Bonjour Casey.  
_Arroh, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au palais.  
_Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes, répondit le conseiller. Je pensais que le roi serait ici mais apparemment il n'est pas en ville en ce moment.  
_Non, avoua la jeune fille avec une petite moue. Il est parti pour affaire à Aestiva je crois.  
_Très bien. Merci pour le renseignement. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu passer te dire bonjour plus tôt mais comme tu le sais, il règne une agitation sans précédent à Lucis.  
_Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Il me paraît plus important de régler d'abord les sujets épineux, j'ai un certain sens des priorités.  
_Tant mieux, dit Arroh avec un sourire. J'espère que tu te plais à Lucis.  
_Oui beaucoup, admit la jeune fille. Mais je dois reconnaître que je manque cruellement de compagnie.  
_Oui tu dois manquer de repères depuis ton départ d'Aurora.

Casey acquiesça silencieusement et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa ville natale ce qu'Arroh remarqua.

_Tu sais si tu as besoin de compagnie, je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de passer du temps avec toi.  
_Ah oui, s'empressa de demander la jeune fille. Qui serait prêt à se sacrifier pour mon bien?  
_Une très belle jeune femme qui répond au doux prénom de Tessa.  
_Oh ta fiancée ?

_Oui

Casey n'était pas très emballée par cette idée. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à il y a cinq mois et elle s'en voulait toujours de la méprise qu'elle avait commise envers sa fiancée. La jeune fille accepta tout de même. Arroh prit congé et la laissa terminer son petit-déjeuner.

_Tu es sûre?  
_Oui certaine.  
_Sûre sûre ou juste sûre?  
_Sûre sûre.  
_Mais vraiment sûre sûre ou...  
_Léandra je te dis que je suis certaine de me fiancer dans les jours qui suivent alors crois-moi sur parole.

Casey n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler sa précieuse amie dès le lendemain pour lui annoncer sa grande nouvelle.

_Naturellement, tu es invitée à nos fiançailles, au mariage, à la baby-shower et au baptême du petit.

_Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs ma puce, la prévint Léandra amusée par les fabulations de sa protégée.  
_Je t'ai pourtant relu deux fois le passage où il parle de notre avenir.  
_Ah je n'avais pas compris. C'est ça ta seule preuve?  
_C'est déjà énorme tu ne trouves pas?  
_C'est du pipi de chat.  
_Toujours aussi rabat-joie!  
_Toujours aussi bête!

Cette sorcière ne comprendrait jamais ce qui unissait Casey à Noctis. C'était très fort et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de son chéri et ce petit message codé n'était qu'une façon de la prévenir qu'il lui mettrait définitivement le grappin dessus prochainement. Mais ça évidemment, elle était la seule à l'avoir saisi depuis le début.

_De toute façon, une fois qu'il me l'aura demandé de vive voix, je te rappellerai et c'est moi qui prendrait ce satané air sarcastique qui m'énerve tant chez toi.  
_Et bien j'attends cette appel avec impatience Aphrodite, rit Léandra.  
_Arrête avec ce surnom pourri, s'écria Casey. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui tu peux m'appeler future Mme Lucis Caelum.  
_Futur ex-Mme Lucis Caelum c'est bien ce que tu viens de dire? Désolée il y a des fritures.  
_Je te déteste.  
_Et moi je t'aime mon cœur.  
_Ça tu l'entends bien, dit Casey en secouant la tête.  
_5 sur 5, confirma son amie.  
_Bon il faut que je te laisse je dois encore réfléchir à la manière dont je vais m'habiller pour la soirée la plus importante de ma vie.  
_Fais donc et n'oublie pas que j'attends ta petite confirmation.  
_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu l'auras. Je t'aime.  
_Je t'aime aussi. Dors bien!

Chose promise, chose due, Casey se remit à la recherche de LA robe qui symbolisera sa nuit de fiançailles pour toujours. Le problème était que l'ensemble de sa penderie était répandu sur le sol et il allait être très difficile de s'y retrouver.

De son côté, Léandra venait à peine de raccrocher le téléphone qu'elle se remit à sa nouvelle activité préférée: apprendre à cuisiner au moins un œuf mangeable. Il faisait très chaud à Madrid et toutes les vitres du salon étaient ouvertes. La position très avantageuse d'Alejandro leur offrait un confort non négligeable. Il arrivait encore à Léandra de se sentir perdue, elle qui avait longtemps vécu dans sa cabane. Ils ne vivaient pas non plus dans un luxe énorme mais c'était tout de même très différent. Alors qu'elle battait ses œufs, Alejandro la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

_Que fais-tu ___mi amor_, demanda-t-il en voyant le bazar que sa femme avait réussi à étaler dans la cuisine.  
_J'essaye encore de préparer quelque chose à manger pour ma famille mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus de chance d'apprendre à nager à un chat.  
_Ne sois pas si défaitiste, la consola Alejandro en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu en douée dans tout ce que tu fais et ce n'est pas une casserole qui te résistera.  
_Oui si tu le dis, répondit la sorcière en considérant une casserole grillée.  
_Je dois m'absenter quelques heures. Je serai de retour très tard ce soir alors ne m'attends pas.  
_Encore des problèmes avec les trafiquants?  
_Oui ça n'arrête pas en ce moment donc il faut que je dépêche Rafael pour remonter à la source, tu comprends?  
_Oui bien sûr. Sauve-toi et sois prudent.  
_Je te le promets, répondit le sorcier avant d'embrasser sa femme et de quitter la maison.

A nouveau seule, Léandra jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la cuisine et ne put que soupirer devant la capharnaüm qui y régnait. Elle commença à ranger en prenant soin de noter qu'il fallait acheter de nouveaux ustensiles lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

_Maman, hurla une voix plus que familière.  
_Dans la cuisine mon chéri, répondit la sorcière en continuant de ranger.

Adriel, le fils de Léandra et Alejandro, s'avança lentement vers la cuisine, le corps parcouru de tremblements et la respiration saccadée.

_Maman, répéta-t-il d'une plus faible voix une fois dans la même pièce qu'elle.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, répondit Léandra sans le regarder. Tu t'es encore fait jeté par une fille?  
_Maman.  
_Chéri qu'est-ce que...

Elle venait de lever les yeux et dut étouffer un cri en voyant l'état dans lequel était son fils. Les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang et de boue. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit...encore.

****************

La semaine qui suivit la réception de la lettre de Noctis ressemblait à des mois entiers. Casey ne savait plus quelle divinité implorer pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de son petit ami. Il n'avait toujours pas pu se libérer et courait un peu partout entre Lucis, Badena et Aestiva sans donner la moindre nouvelle. Mais elle prit son mal en patience car elle savait qu'il était vraiment débordé en essayant de réguler la situation après les événements liés à l'Orbe de l'été précédent. Fort heureusement, la jeune fille avait réussi à mettre la main sur une robe violette qu'elle n'avait jamais mise depuis plus d'un an qu'elle l'avait achetée. Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas à en faire brûler le tapis en se rongeant les ongles, on frappa à sa porte. Elle invita à entrer un domestique grisonnant.

_Nous venons de recevoir un appel urgent, dit-il. Vous devez vous rendre le plus vite possible à Badena.  
_Quoi, demanda Casey plus que surprise. Une urgence? Quelle urgence?  
_Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus mademoiselle. Un véhicule vous attend d'ores et déjà devant la porte. Êtes-vous prêtes?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'urgence encore? Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à Lucis. Oh non! Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Noctis? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible! Pourquoi l'aurait-on appeler elle si ça avait été le cas? Peut-être parce que Noctis l'aurait réclamée? Elle mit un terme à ses supputation intérieures et elle se précipita hors de la chambre pour courir rejoindre la voiture direction Badena. Elle se rongea les ongles jusqu'au sang pendant tout le trajet. Elle se rendit compte compte que le chauffeur la conduisait simplement au Roccas. Casey n'était que plus inquiète: après tout on parlait d'une urgence. Elle avait très peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir et préféra employer la technique de Reese pour se calmer jusqu'à l'arrivée: inspirer...expirer...inspirer...expirer...inspirer...expirer...inspirer...  
La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, elle expira une dernière fois et en sortit. Un homme vêtu d'un costume et de lunettes de soleil noires et à l'allure rassurante se précipita vers elle.

_Bonsoir mademoiselle, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il sans laisser transpirer la moindre émotion.

Il inspirait tellement confiance que Casey obéit sans poser la moindre question. Toutefois, il marchait tellement vite qu'elle devait presque courir pour se maintenir à bonne distance. Il entrèrent dans la maison et l'homme s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et tendit un bras dans la direction que Casey devrait poursuivre seule apparemment. Elle entra dans la chambre et attendit. Bon tout ceci était bien joli mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'elle fichait ici ni de quoi relevait l'urgence, nom d'un chien!

_Comment fais-tu pour être encore plus belle que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, résonna une silhouette dans la pénombre à sa droite.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de cette voix délicieusement familière et dut se plaquer les mains contre le cœur tant elle eut peur qu'il quitte sa poitrine.

_Noctis, se risqua-t-elle.  
_J'ai conscience que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment mais de là à m'oublier, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. L'entendre, le sentir, le toucher: elle n'en demandait pas plus. Pourquoi est-ce que cela avait été si dur? Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes de joie de couler et surtout de soulagement de le revoir en pleine forme.

_J'ai eu peur, sanglota-t-elle. On m'a parlé d'urgence alors j'ai imaginé le pire.  
_J'ai jugé que te voir le plus vite possible relevait de l'urgence, s'excusa Noctis d'une voix toute douce en balayant ses larmes. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.  
_Ce n'est rien, rit Casey. Ça va mieux maintenant que je suis avec toi. Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.  
_Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué ma Casey.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils s'étaient quittés des années auparavant et ne séparèrent leurs lèvres que quand ils ressentirent le besoin de respirer.

_Mangeons un peu, proposa le jeune roi.

Il entraîna Casey vers la table pleine de mets qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Pourtant une délicieuse odeur s'en élevait. Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent ce dîner improvisé en profitant de cet instant en tête-à-tête.

_J'ai pensé que les Roccas serait un endroit assez tranquille pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.

_C'est gentil d'avoir trouvé un moment à m'accorder dans ton emploi du temps chargé, dit-elle sur un petit ton d'excuse.  
_C'est tout à fait normal que je te consacre de mon temps Casey. Il n'y a rien de gentil à cela.  
_Tu as un grain de riz sur le visage.

Noctis chercha le grain de riz inexistant (Note de l'auteur: surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de riz au menu) tandis que Casey s'approchait tout doucement du coin de la bouche de Noctis sur lequel elle passa doucement la langue tout en lui caressant le torse.

_C'est bon, dit-elle d'un air coquin. Tu n'as plus rien.  
_J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a assez mangé, dit inutilement le jeune homme pas surpris pour un sou.  
_Je pense aussi, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Il la souleva du sol si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle pensa intérieurement que les bras de cet homme devaient être plus confortable que n'importe quel endroit sur cette Terre...enfin excepté ce lit qui prenait des airs de Paradis en cet instant. Une fois allongés dessus, Noctis recommença à l'embrasser en laissant ses mains se perdre sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. Au moment où il entra en contact avec sa poitrine, Casey se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de franchir une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Noctis, heureusement très gentleman s'en soucia.

_J'en ai terriblement envie, susurra-t-il la respiration saccadée.

_Moi aussi, admit-elle.

_Si tu dois m'arrêter c'est maintenant. Te sens-tu prête ?

_Je crois que oui, confirma Casey le souffle court, l'excitation à son maximum.

Oui, il la désirait vraiment et n'avait cessé de penser à elle pendant toutes ces semaines. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point il voulait la sentir contre elle depuis le jour où elle avait quitté Lucis des mois auparavant.  
Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, dans un déferlement de passion presque palpable, sa langue rencontrant la sienne. Il caressa la peau douce de ses épaules nues et commença à baisser la fermeture-éclair de son bustier. Elle se laissa faire en se mordant la lèvre et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste. Ils ressentaient tous les deux le désir ardent qu'éprouvait l'autre dans leur souffle chaud et leurs gémissements à chaque nouveau contact. A présent, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre et la respiration saccadée de Casey lui faisait soulever la poitrine de manière si sensuelle que Noctis ne put s'empêcher d'y reposer son visage pour couvrir cet endroit de doux baisers. Casey se mordit la lèvre rosie et gonflée par le plaisir et elle laissait ses mains se balader maladroitement sur le corps de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se redressa et se plaça entre les cuisses de celle qu'il aimait tant. Instinctivement, Casey ferma les yeux, appréhendant le moment où il rentrerait en elle. Étrangement, cela excita encore plus le jeune homme qui pensa jalousement être le premier à la posséder si intimement. Il la sentit s'agripper à lui au moment de la pénétration et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se sente à l'aise avant de se mouvoir de plus en plus vite en elle encouragée par les gémissements plus forts de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus s'arrêter tant il sentait le plaisir immense. Elle ne l'en empêcherait pas de toute manière, elle s'accrochait plus durement à lui au point de lui griffer légèrement les épaules les larmes aux yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Noctis accéléra et dans un gémissement rauque, se libéra en elle, en l'embrassant. Ils restèrent dans cette position, lui allongé sur elle pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Noctis ne remarque les larmes qui avaient coulé des yeux de sa belle.

_Je t'ai fait mal, demanda-t-il en lui essuyant les yeux.  
_Au début, admit-elle. Mais ça va mieux.  
_Je t'aime mon amour.  
_Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Casey la main dans les cheveux de Noctis qui avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Nom d'une pipe en bois! Nom d'un canard rampant! Par le Saint patron de la Polka! Par les porte-jarretelles de King Kong! Nom d'une chouette hulotte constipée! Par le slip ravagé du Père Noël! Comme se réveiller nue contre quelqu'un pour la première fois était une expérience traumatisante! Casey en faisait les frais ce matin-là. Elle découvrit Noctis allongé derrière elle, la main sur sa poitrine, endormi comme un bébé. Elle se retourna lentement pour ne surtout pas le réveiller et le vit les paupières closes et la respiration lente. Elle aurait pu le trouver adorable si la situation n'était pas si gênante. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol à côté de la porte, soit à l'opposé d'elle. Mais impossible de les atteindre sans réveiller Noctis. Elle réfléchit cinq secondes à la manière dont elle allait s'en sortir puis, le plan établi, elle agit très très discrètement.  
1/enlever très doucement la main du jeune homme de sur elle → mission accomplie.  
2/ récupérer le drap pour éviter de se balader à poil dans la chambre, le tirer très lentement → mission accomplie.  
3/ se lever sans faire trop de bruit ni faire tomber quoi que ce soit → mission...non mince, elle n'avait pas sentie que sa jambe était bloquée sous celle de Noctis. Il allait falloir agir très très discrètement si on voulait que l'ennemi continue d'hiberner. Casey attrapa du bout des doigts la jambe du beau jeune homme et la repoussa très très très...

_Ça va durer encore longtemps, demanda Noctis un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la panique, Casey, déjà au bord du lit, avait poussé un petit cri aigu et par réflexe, idiot soit dit en passant, s'était jetée à terre. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Mystère mais elle avait l'air complètement ridicule les fesses à l'air puisqu'elle avait laissé échapper le drap, allongée sur le dos à même le sol. Mais le pire dans cette histoire était que Noctis n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire d'un tel spectacle ce qui fit encore plus rougir de honte la jeune fille qui s'empressa de s'enrouler dans la couverture qu'elle récupéra près d'elle.

_Un problème mon ange, rit le jeune homme.  
_Non pas du tout, répondit-elle en évitant son regard. Je...je voulais juste...hum...  
_Te lever sans me réveiller, compléta-t-il. Je pense avoir saisi ce détail.  
_Tu étais..réveillé depuis le début?  
_Cela fait bien une heure que je l'étais mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester dans tes bras. Tu es si belle le matin!

Cette fois, ses joues brûlaient au point qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire une omelette. Elle essayait vraiment de ne pas croiser son regard mais Noctis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol où elle était encore allongée et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il adorait la voir rougir face à lui mais il constata, en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, qu'elle était brûlante.

_Tout va bien, ma Casey?  
_Super! J'ai la pêche, la patate, la forme, dit-elle en levant le pouce le visage tourné sur le côté.  
_On devrait peut-être aller...prendre une douche tous les deux?

Son cerveau avait décidé de prendre les commandes, ce n'était pas elle qui avait agi mais ses cellules qui étaient en alerte face au danger: elle venait de crier comme une furie et de le repousser loin d'elle. Elle se leva et courut s'enfermer dans l'énorme salle de bain. Elle s'appuya contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle et agita une main devant son visage pour se donner un peu d'air frais.

Noctis passa près d'une demi-heure à forcer Casey à sortir de la salle de bain. Finalement, il trouva un compromis : il lui glissa ses vêtements et elle devait venir le rejoindre. Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard, rouge de honte et retourna se coucher dos à Noctis.

_Puisque je te dis que c'était très bien, la taquina-t-il.

_Arrête, le réprimanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Un peu plus tard, à travers la baie vitrée, Casey voyait le soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever. La main de Noctis était posée sur sa hanche puisqu'elle l'y avait autorisée. Passée la surprise du réveil, elle commençait à apprécier elle aussi leur nuit d'amour. Même si elle ne s'y connaissait pas, elle ne put qu'admettre que Noctis s'y était très bien pris. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu alors elle espérait faire perdurer cet instant car, elle en était sûre, il devrait repartir à ses affaires dans quelques heures. Le visage du jeune homme vint se poser contre le sien.

_Tu ne t'étais pas rendormi, demanda la jeune fille.  
_Non, pas du tout.  
_J'imagine que tu dois y retourner.  
_Y retourner, répéta Noctis incrédule.  
_Ben tu sais, régler des affaires importantes, suggéra Casey une moue boudeuse au visage.  
_Pour le moment, la situation semble être sous le contrôle des responsables de chaque zone.  
_Ce qui veut dire?  
_Ce qui veut dire que je peux enfin souffler, bien que tous les problèmes n'aient pas été résolus pour autant. Nous pourrons nous voir bien plus souvent.  
_Tu dis vrai, sourit Casey. Je me sentais tellement seule et abandonnée dans cette grande maison. Je ne t'en voulais pas et je comprends bien que Lucis passe avant tout mais j'avais besoin de toi ou même d'un peu de compagnie. Mais tout cela est du passé puisque tu rentres à la maison et nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre la vie à deux que nous nous étions promis de vivre ensemble. Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
_Petite pipelette, se moqua Noctis.  
_Bref, dit Casey en levant les yeux aux ciel. Je suis ravie.  
_Tu sais, reprit le jeune homme. J'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner, après tout c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à venir vivre avec moi et tu as traversé cinq mois de solitude par la faute de ce caprice.  
_Ce n'est pas comme si tu me l'avais demandé en me pointant une gâchette sur la tempe, rit-elle à cette image. J'ai pris cette décision en mon âme et conscience.  
_Oui mais cela n'atténue pas la responsabilité que j'ai dans cette petite tristesse que j'ai lu dans tes yeux en te revoyant.

Comment faisait-il pour deviner les choses qu'elle s'efforçait de lui cacher? Il arrivait toujours à deviner les moindres émotions qui la traversaient. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où cela lui venait mais ça lui avait toujours été très utile.

_Je vais bien maintenant, le rassura-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne seras pas non plus disponible tout le temps, je suis heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas...oublié.  
_C'était donc ça? Comment pourrais-je oublier une pipelette comme toi?  
_Oui mais une pipelette plutôt canon!  
_C'est vrai, s'amusa Noctis en lui caressant la joue.

Arrêt sur image: Casey venait de repenser à quelque chose de primordial. Quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis qu'on lui avait parlé d'une urgence. Quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis des jours.

_Dis chéri, commença-t-elle sur le ton le plus innocent possible. Dans ta lettre, tu parlais de discuter de...notre avenir. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler?  
_Oh, oui, se souvint Noctis. J'ai failli oublier que j'avais une multitude de choses à te dire.  
_Des choses, répéta-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
_Oui, loin de toi j'essayais de considérer ta position au sein du palais et la place que tu essayais de te trouver. Cela n'a pas dû être simple toute seule.  
_Oui tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait.  
_C'est pour cette raison que dès mon retour nous essaierons de voir ensemble les solutions pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise...chez nous.

Il lui ferait donc sa demande au palais. Enfin c'était ce qu'avait compris Casey en tout cas. Il était si romantique et la manière dont il avait prononcé «chez nous» étira son sourire au maximum.

_En revanche, poursuivit Noctis. Il y a une information très importante dont je dois te parler.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Casey qui s'attendait à une autre surprise.  
_Et bien, afin d'éviter les rumeurs et autres scandales, il vaudrait mieux que notre relation reste discrète.  
_Discrète, répéta la jeune fille sourcils froncés. Discrète comment?  
_Très discrète, insista le roi. Tu sais Lucis n'échappe pas à la règle de la presse à scandales et aux ragots. J'ai déjà essuyé beaucoup de critiques à l'époque où mon mariage avec Stella a été annulé.

Juste le prénom que Casey ne voulait pas entendre. Le seul susceptible de lui ôter son sourire. Youhou! Encore une fois, Noctis s'en aperçut et préféra passer à autre chose.

_Mais tu sais, un certain nombre de personnes est au courant que nous vivons ensemble et c'est en eux que tu devras placer ton entière confiance.  
_Comme qui, demanda Casey en triturant les draps sans le regarder.  
_Arroh pour commencer et sa fiancée Tessa ainsi que quelques amis que j'aimerais te présenter. Des personnes qui n'auraient aucun intérêt à étaler notre histoire et qui pourraient te tenir compagnie par la même occasion.  
_D'accord. Je te fais confiance de toute manière.  
_Tu as sommeil, demanda le jeune avant de mordiller l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.  
_Pas du tout, répondit-elle en frémissant.


	5. Noctis m'a tuer

_Répète du début s'il te plaît.  
_Je te l'ai déjà dit dix fois.  
_Il faut que je sois absolument sûre de toute cette histoire.

Léandra et Adriel étaient assis dans la chambre de ce dernier quelques heures après son retour pour le moins inquiétant. La sorcière essayait de comprendre tous les détails du récit que venait de lui faire son fils des événements qui l'avaient conduit aux devants de gros ennuis.

_J'étais au restaurant avec Marina, commença faiblement Adriel. On mangeait tranquillement quand son ex est arrivé et a commencé à lui gueuler dessus. Le gérant ne voulait pas de scandale alors il nous a dit d'aller plutôt dans le parc à l'arrière. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne alors ils se sont engueulés et j'essayais de ne pas trop intervenir.  
_Tu as bien fait, commenta Léandra en faisant les cent pas, essayant d'analyser chaque détails.  
_Le ton est monté très haut, poursuivit le jeune homme, et puis finalement, il l'a giflé alors je ne pouvais pas rester planté là à ne rien faire alors...  
_Alors, l'encouragea-t-elle la voix étranglée par les larmes invisibles.  
_Alors je l'ai frappé en retour, termina Adriel en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force. Je pensais juste lui donner une bonne leçon, je ne voulais pas...  
_Je sais chérie, le consola Léandra.  
_Marina a vérifié son pouls et elle m'a dit qu'il avait la nuque brisé, le nez cassé.  
_Comment peut-elle en être aussi sûre?  
_Elle est infirmière à la clinique de Salamanca_._ Il pissait le sang et il ne bougeait plus, termina le jeune homme en larmes.  
_Continue.  
_Elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas bien, poursuivit-il la voix en trémolo. Alors elle a appelé son frère et ils l'ont amené ailleurs pour l'enterrer.  
_Tu sais où?  
_Sur un terrain vague près de _Las Cortes._ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maman? Aide-moi!  
_Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider mais il faut...  
_Non, la coupa-t-il d'une voix forte. Ne dis rien à papa. Tu sais bien qu'il ne se rangerait pas de mon côté.

En effet, la position de Grand Inquisiteur qu'occupait Alejandro le plaçait du côté de la justice. Si un sorcier commettait un crime, il relevait de sa juridiction d'infliger une sentence à la hauteur du crime commis. Et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Alejandro soit le plus souple des Inquisiteurs du siècle.

_J'ai peur maman.  
_Je suis là, rassure-toi!

Toujours dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la princesse de Tenebrae souriait pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle jubilait même. Cette nuit, les premières pierres de son plan allaient enfin être posées. Elle l'avait imaginé depuis le jour où Noctis l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette et l'avait encore plus peaufiné quand elle avait failli céder à la rage en apprenant que la fille vulgaire était définitivement de retour à Lucis. Stella allait enfin voir ce que valait le pouvoir de cette créature.

_Tu doutes de moi, demanda cette dernière dans un murmure inquiétant. Je sers pourtant la famille Fleuret depuis plus de deux cents ans.  
_Je m'en moque, l'interrompit Stella. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir ta colère se déchaîner contre ces sales rats.  
_Tu es sûre de vouloir commencer directement par là?  
_On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. On en a déjà discuté un bon millier de fois. Fais ce que je te dis et c'est tout.

A peine de retour de Badena, Casey ressentit rapidement les changements dont Noctis lui avait parlé: ils se voyaient un peu plus souvent même s'ils devaient se montrer prudents, on avait déménagé les affaires de la jeune fille vers l'aile ouest du palais dans laquelle on lui trouva ce qui ressemblait à **un petit appartement spacieux** dans lequel elle se sentait beaucoup moins oppressée. Cependant, il lui arrivait de traverser des périodes d'ennui total comme ce soir-là. Noctis organisait un banquet en l'honneur d'elle ne savait plus qui et sa présence avait été déconseillée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le jeune roi avait accepté cette condition à contrecœur mais promit à Casey qu'il viendrait la rejoindre une fois les festivités arrivées à leur terme. Elle termina de rédiger quelques petites anecdotes sur son blog et partit se coucher.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fais ça, retentit la voix de Bran.  
_Moi non plus, ajouta Kyle. J'adhère toujours à tes décisions mais celle-ci était de loin la pire de toutes.  
_C'est affligeant, commenta Lucas.  
_Je sais j'ai fait une erreur, admit Noctis d'une toute petite voix.

De quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler? Casey était debout, près de la porte du bureau de Noctis dans lequel les quatre acolytes s'étaient réunis. Elle ressentait un besoin presque vital d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

_J'ai des raisons vous savez, reprit le jeune roi.  
_Et bien on t'écoute, dit le blond qui semblait attendre des explications plus claires.  
_J'avais pitié d'elle vous comprenez.  
_Oh je t'en prie, Noct, le coupa Bran. Ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour faire ce que tu as fait.  
_Mais vous l'avez vu comme moi: elle faisait peine à voir.  
_Moi je la trouve plus énervante qu'autre chose, avoua Kyle. Elle passe son temps à parler, et à parler...  
_...et à parler, et à parler, l'imitèrent Lucas et Bran.

Noctis souffla profondément mais il semblait se ranger du côté de ses amis. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant. Que cela pouvait-il être? Casey sentit ses entrailles se contorsionner.

_Il faut que tu la vires suggéra Bran. C'est vrai quoi, Lucis n'est pas non plus un refuge pour petits chiots abandonnés.  
_Exactement, l'appuya Lucas. Et si personne n'a voulu d'elle depuis sa naissance, ça signifie bien qu'elle est invivable.  
_Oui vous avez raison, finit par admettre le jeune homme. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer de venir vivre à Lucis. Je vais lui dire de retourner à Aurora sans délai.

Avait-il vraiment dit Aurora? Parlait-il vraiment d'elle? Non il devait y avoir erreur: Noctis lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui. Cela devait être une sorte de blague ou elle ne savait quoi entre eux ou alors ils parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

_Noctis, dit Casey en entrant dans la bureau le visage constellé de larmes.  
_Et voilà la pleurnicheuse, se plaignit Bran.  
_Si même Léandra a choisi de s'éloigner d'elle, il ne faut surtout pas s'encombrer de ce genre de racaille, reprit Kyle.  
_Oui Casey est vraiment une personne ennuyante, superficielle, pas très jolie et dépourvue de cervelle, constata Noctis en la détaillant du regard avec dégoût.  
_T'en a mis du temps à t'en rendre compte mon vieux, commenta Kyle.

Existait-il un endroit sur cette Terre suffisamment profond où Casey pourrait se terrer le restant de ses jours pour ne pas avoir à supporter cela plus longtemps? Aucun des hommes présents dans cette pièce ne semblait plaisanter. Et quand bien même, ce serait une blague de très mauvais goût et au-delà de la limite.

_Noctis, sanglota Casey.  
_Je te laisse la journée pour faire tes valises, lui répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je n'aurai jamais dû tendre la main à une fille paumée comme toi. Quitte Lucis et ne reviens plus jamais.  
_Ne dis pas cela s'il te plaît.  
_Comment veux-tu qu'une personne normale t'aime? Tu es détestable au pas possible et inintéressante. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois: quitte mon royaume aujourd'hui ou tu le regretteras.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la situation dérape ainsi? Elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle quitta lentement le bureau, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de ceux pour qui elle avait tant d'affection et entreprit d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Après tout, Noctis avait raison: elle avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'il tombât amoureux d'une fille comme elle et qu'il pût l'aimer aussi fort. Alors tout ceci n'était que comédie? Qu'allait-elle devenir? Comment vivrait-elle sans lui? Cette pensée lui fit aussi mal qu'un couteau à travers le cœur. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol noir et froid du hall et hurla, hurla de toute ses forces de longues minutes jusqu'à perdre complètement la voix. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleurer, le désespoir envahissant tout son corps sans laisser la moindre parcelle ni de bonheur ni d'espoir. La douleur et la tristesse furent si fortes que le sang lui sortait par les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles. Elle arracha la peau de ses bras pour trouver une douleur ailleurs que dans son cœur mais rien n'y faisait, elle était beaucoup plus puissante. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui transpercer l'estomac. Elle baissa difficilement les yeux sur la lame qui traversait sa poitrine et entendit des rires résonner derrière elle.

_Bien joué Noct, l'acclama Lucas.  
_Tes hurlements ne changeront rien à ton inutilité petit chien perdu que tu es, dit Noctis entre ses dents de manière plus méprisante que jamais.

_Je t'aime Noctis, pleura la jeune fille dont le sang se répandait rapidement sur le sol. Aide-moi s'il te plaît!  
_Personne ne t'aidera plus jamais Casey...Casey...Casey...Casey

Son nom résonna de nombreuses fois entre les lèvres de celui qui lui avait apporté tellement d'amour autrefois? Pourtant, il le disait avec une douceur et une inquiétude qui contrastait avec le visage déformé par la rage qui lui faisait face. D'ailleurs cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa voix, elle était plus rauque. Finalement, tout devint très flou et elle sentit que tout son corps était trempé de sang des pieds à la tête. Et puis le noir complet s'installa dans son esprit. Sans doute morte de chagrin.

_Casey, Casey réveille-toi je t'en prie, hurla Bran trempé jusqu'aux os au-dessus d'elle.  
_Je crois qu'elle ouvre les yeux, dit Kyle d'une voix plus calme bien qu'avec une pointe de stress.  
_Vous croyez que si elle meurt Noct nous tuera aussi, demanda Lucas.  
_C'est pas la moment de dire des conneries, le coupa Bran d'un ton glacial. T'as vu dans quel état elle s'est mise?

Casey ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de mou. Au-dessus d'elle, les visages de ses trois anciens amis paraissaient inquiets. C'était un comble! N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient après tout? Noctis l'avait assassiné et ils venaient la regarder rendre son dernier souffle. Quelle cruauté!

_Lucas va chercher des bandages et de quoi soigner son bras, ordonna Bran.

Comme si cela l'aiderait à survivre à un coup d'épée en plein cœur. Ils devaient avoir perdu l'esprit ces trois-là. Alors qu'elle attendait que son pouls s'arrête, elle sentit Kyle lui appliquer des cotons imbibés d'un liquide bleu sur le bras gauche.

_Pourquoi, murmura faiblement Casey à l'adresse du jeune homme.  
_Qu'y a-t-il Casey, questionna le passionné d'architecture.  
_Tu as besoin de quelque chose, s'empressa de demander Bran.  
_Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tout simplement mourir? C'était bien ce que vous vouliez, non?  
_Mais non pas du tout, s'indigna Kyle.  
_Noctis m'a tué et vous venez vous délectez du spectacle?  
_Heu...  
_C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à faire cela, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi? Je pensais qu'on était amis?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et cherchaient confirmation dans les yeux de leur voisin. Finalement, ils remirent leur attention sur la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas plaisanter.

_Heu, se risqua Lucas. A mon avis tu as dû faire un petit cauchemar.  
_Oui c'est la seule explication, ajouta Bran. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal et Noctis ne t'as rien fait du tout.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve, tout était bien trop réel et d'ailleurs elle sentait encore le coup que lui avait porté Noctis, le sang sur elle,...non il n'y avait pas une trace de sang. Elle était bien trempée d'eau et enroulée dans une serviette mais ne semblait pas porter d'autres blessures que celle de son bras. Elle n'avait pas pu imaginer ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas cohérent et que les événements semblaient sortis de nulle part mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était catégorique sur ce point. Casey ne savait pas du tout à quoi jouait ces trois types mais le constat lui fit mal: elle posa une main sur son front et se remit à pleurer comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_Casey, commença Lucas.  
_Laissons-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits, proposa Kyle en entraînant ses deux amis vers le petit salon.

Ils prirent le temps de fermer la porte doucement derrière eux et s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'air complètement perdu.

_Et dire qu'il va falloir mettre Noct au courant de cette histoire, constata Bran.  
_Heu, bégaya Lucas. Je...je ne serai pas là moi.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques, demanda Kyle. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Elle a simplement fait un cauchemar.  
_En attendant, il faut bien que l'un de nous se dévoue pour aller le mettre au courant.  
_Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit le jeune homme à lunettes. On va la laisser dormir en attendant Noctis. Quand il arrivera, ON lui expliquera tout et le problème sera réglé.  
_Aussi simplement, demanda le blond un air idiot au visage.  
_Oui Lucas, répondit Bran. C'est pas compliqué d'expliquer une situation à quelqu'un.

Les heures passèrent et Casey s'était rendormie. Les trois hommes veillaient dans la pièce d'à côté mais toujours pas de trace de Noctis. Il était pourtant quatre heures du matin quand Bran s'en aperçut alors que ses deux amis piquaient du nez. Estimant que le jeune roi avait dû regagner sa chambre après la soirée, les trois jeunes hommes s'endormirent finalement.

Et en effet, Bran et Kyle trouvèrent le souverain dans son bureau, le lendemain matin, tasse de café fumante à la main. Lucas était resté avec Casey.

_Bonjour, leur dit Noctis. Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé de tenir compagnie à Casey hier soir mais je me sentais un peu coupable de la laisser à l'écart ainsi.

Les deux hommes se balancèrent sur leur pieds, mains dans les poches, gênés et ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_Y a-t-il un problème, demanda Noctis qui voyait clair dans leur jeu.  
_Oui, répondit Kyle qui ne voyait pas de raison de tourner autour du pot. Il y a eu un léger problème hier soir.  
_Quel problème, demanda le jeune homme qui sentait l'anxiété l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Cela concerne-t-il Casey?  
_Oui, dit sincèrement Bran. On s'est rendus dans sa chambre comme tu nous l'avais demandé et on l'a trouvé dans un état...

Noctis n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et commença à traverser le bureau au pas de course mais ses deux amis lui barrèrent la route.

_Écartez-vous immédiatement, hurla le roi qui ressentit en lui une envie de faire du mal.  
_D'abord tu dois nous écouter, dit Bran sans démordre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'y aller, elle va mieux mais il faut d'abord qu'on t'explique tout.

Vaincu et trop abattu pour combattre le mur qui lui faisait face, Noctis se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Casey mais il savait que c'était de sa faute.

_Quand on est entrés dans la pièce, poursuivit Kyle. Elle était dans son lit, prise de violents tremblements et le bras gauche en sang.  
_On a essayé de la réveiller mais rien à faire, continua Bran. Alors je l'ai portée sous la douche pour lui rafraîchir les idées. Un peu barbare mais ça a marché.  
_Elle s'est calmée mais à son réveil elle délirait complètement.  
_Que veux-tu dire par là, s'empressa de demander Noctis, le visage rougi par la colère et l'inquiétude.  
_Elle disait des trucs incohérents, répondit le brun. Que tu l'avais tué, qu'on la voulait morte ou je ne sais quoi.  
_Quoi?  
_Oui je sais c'est vraiment bizarre mais c'est ce qu'elle nous a répété.  
_Elle a dû faire un cauchemar assez...sévère, proposa Kyle. Elle est allée jusqu'à se se griffer le bras jusqu'au sang.  
_Quand je l'ai quitté hier soir elle allait très bien, dit Noctis.  
_Oui, raison de plus pour considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve, rétorqua le balafré.  
_Elle pense vraiment que j'aurais pu lui faire du mal, se dit le roi pour lui-même. C'est stupide, il faut que je la voie.  
_Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu, questionna Kyle. Elle a l'air encore un peu déboussolée.

Noctis souffla comme pour reprendre contenance et finit par accéder à la requête de ses amis.  
Casey s'était réveillée très tôt. Sa nuit avait été très agitée et peuplée de cauchemars. Des vrais cette fois. Elle savait quand même faire la différence, non? Elle avait les yeux rivés au plafond de la chambre, les échos des horribles paroles de Noctis et ses amis dans les oreilles. Lucas était près d'elle à la regarder comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui voulait alors elle préférait faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Finalement, le blond prit la parole.

_Tu as faim?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Il n'en aurait pas puisqu'il devait s'agir d'un piège. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

_Tu te sens mieux, demanda-t-il.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me faire signe.

_A propos de ton cauchemar...  
_Pas besoin de faire semblant Lucas, dit enfin la jeune fille.  
_Semblant de quoi, demanda le jeune homme incrédule.

_Bon écoute, tout ce qu'on a fait c'est te porter secours. Tu étais littéralement en train de t'arracher le bras avant qu'on intervienne. Le reste s'est passé dans ta tête.  
_Tu essaies de me faire croire que je suis dingue? C'est cela votre plan?  
_Il n'y a pas de plan Casey, s'emporta Lucas. Fais-nous confiance quand on te dit qu'on ne te veut aucun mal.

Casey ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il paraissait en colère, triste et déçu par les accusations portées à son encontre. Mais pourquoi? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait vraiment rêvé? C'était si réel! Pourtant, en voyant Lucas dans cet état, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée.

_Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en consultant son bras bandé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé finalement.  
_Je comprends, répondit le jeune homme plus calme. Le plus important c'est que tu te reposes maintenant.  
_Merci Lucas.  
_Pas de quoi! On est amis après tout.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Casey se rendormit encore quelques heures. Bran, Kyle et Lucas étaient partis pour Aestiva pour récupérer un objet dont Noctis avait besoin. Tandis que ce dernier recevait à tour de rôle des gouverneurs qui lui rapportaient les nouvelles des régions du royaume.

Le soir venu, Casey s'était remise à écrire sur son blog et n'entendit même pas Noctis entrer tant elle était absorbée par son article qui prenait des airs de roman. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et soupira si fort que ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua enfin sa présence.

_Bonsoir Casey!  
_Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard.  
_J'ai appris que tu avais connu quelques...désagréments cette nuit, dit-il blessé par ce geste.  
_Je vais bien, répondit-elle simplement sans quitter son écran du regard.  
_Pourtant, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
_Je vais bien je te dis, sursauta-t-elle en bondissant loin de sa chaise, le visage déformé par la peur.

Noctis n'en croyait pas ses yeux: il venait de la terrifier rien qu'en faisant un pas vers elle. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

_Je...je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa-t-il difficilement.  
_Non, dit Casey en fermant les yeux tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent. C'est de ma faute je suis désolée.  
_Ai-je le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé?  
_Il vaut mieux...qu'on oublie cette histoire, d'accord?  
_Très bien, se rangea-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Si tu ne veux pas, je respecte ta décision.  
_Merci.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et Casey retourna vers le bureau pour terminer son article. Mais à sa grande surprise, Noctis ne quittait pas la chambre: il ôtait ses chaussures pour s'allonger dans le lit. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

_Heu, tu...vas...hum...dormir, ici, demanda-t-elle d'un air timide qu'elle ne se connaissait absolument pas.  
_Cela te pose-t-il un problème?  
_Du tout.

Elle avait essayé de répondre avec un ton naturel mais Noctis sentit le malaise assez palpable dans sa voix. Il était clair que quelque chose n'allait plus très bien entre eux mais il était dans le noir complet. Il choisit quand même de faire comme si de rien n'était et se coucha, un bras derrière la tête. De son côté, Casey n'arrivait plus du tout à écrire mais il était hors de question qu'elle aille dormir. Non, elle attendrait que Noctis soit profondément endormi pour le rejoindre. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à oublier son...rêve puisque apparemment c'en était un. Elle avait mal rien que d'y repenser bien que son Noctis n'ait rien à voir avec celui du rêve. Une heure passa, puis deux puis trois mais le jeune roi ne dormait toujours pas. Elle ne trouvait plus grand chose à faire sur le net en attendant et elle commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez. Et puis, elle avait froid. En gros, cette soirée était un véritable enfer. Bon, foutu pour foutu, elle éteignit son ordinateur à contrecœur et essaya de trouver un autre moyen pour repousser le moment où il faudrait y aller. Elle se brossa donc très lentement les dents, chercha le meilleur pyjama pendant un bon quart d'heure, se peigna les cheveux très très soigneusement. Tout ceci prit facilement une bonne heure. Inutile de dire que Noctis n'était pas dupe. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminé en luttant contre la fatigue. Finalement, ne trouvant plus de parade, Casey souffla profondément et rejoignit Noctis sous la couette tout en essayant de rester à bonne distance autrement dit, au bord du lit.

_Je ne risque pas de te manger, l'informa Noctis devant son petit manège.  
_Je sais, répondit Casey en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.  
_Alors pourquoi restes-tu si loin de moi?  
_Ça n'a rien à voir.  
_Mais alors quel est le problème?  
_Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler Noctis.  
_Tu es effrayée par ma simple présence. Comment penses-tu que je vive cette situation?  
_Je ne suis pas effrayée.  
_Si tu l'es.  
_Arrête s'il te plaît.  
_Tu recommences comme à Aurora.  
_Comment ça, demanda Casey sourcils froncés.  
_Tu te dérobes à chaque fois que tu as un problème, s'emporta Noctis. Tu n'essaies pas d'en parler et tu gardes tout pour toi.  
_Ce n'est pas vrai.  
_Si c'est vrai et le résultat est toujours le même. Il finit toujours par subsister une petite tension entre nous.

Encore une fois, il avait visé juste. Il se reproduisait exactement la même chose qu'il y a quelques mois quand des disputes et malentendus à répétition les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Casey n'en pouvait plus : à chaque fois que tout allait bien avec Noctis, quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait tout gâcher. Encore une fois, les larmes eurent raison de ses nerfs. Noctis s'approcha très lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur et l'attira contre lui. Casey prit son courage à deux mains et lui raconta son rêve sans omettre le moindre détail.

_S'il y a bien une personne en qui tu dois placer toute ta confiance c'est bien moi, lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
_Je sais mais tout avait l'air si réel, pleura-t-elle contre son torse. Je ne sais plus comment aborder la réalité.  
_Je serais incapable de te faire du mal même avec un couteau sous la gorge mon amour, tu me crois?  
_Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime tellement que j'en arrive constamment à redouter que tu me repousses.  
_Il faut que tu essaie de voir les bons côtés de notre relation plutôt que ceux qui t'effraies.  
_Oui je sais, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je te promets de faire des efforts de ce côté-là.


	6. La vieille chouette

_C'est bien ici demanda Lucas sur le siège arrière de la voiture.  
_Oui apparemment, confirma Kyle les yeux rivés sur un plan.  
_Génial, commenta simplement Bran en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur qu'il occupait.

Ils étaient arrivés au pied d'une montagne et l'endroit semblait désert et abandonné. La végétation semblait ne pas avoir poussé depuis des décennies et les arbres ressemblaient à de gigantesques formes sans vie. Bran contourna la voiture et sortit deux grosses caisses du coffre. Il les ouvrit et tendit le matériel à ses amis: des pelles, des pioches et même des explosifs.

_Comment Noct peut être sûr que ces choses existent, demanda Bran en scrutant les alentours. Et comment sait-il qu'elles sont ici?  
_Il connaît l'histoire de son pays sur le bout des doigts, répondit Kyle en tâtant le sol du pied. En ce qui concerne la localisation, j'ai simplement évalué les coordonnées des points de l'ancienne ville qui se trouvait ici et je les ai mis en accord avec...  
_Ouais ouais pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails, le coupa Bran.  
_Prêts pour une séance de jardinage, plaisanta Lucas.

Noctis attendait patiemment près de la falaise. Il avait un rendez-vous important avec ses amis et le faire hors du palais lui paraissait impératif. Ce qu'il leur avait demandé de trouver ne devait pas tomber entre n'importe quelle main et il avait conscience du danger que cela représenterait le cas échéant. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture, bras croisés lorsqu'une autre berline noire portant les armoiries des Lucis, tourna dans son sens. Lucas, Kyle et Bran en descendirent et ce dernier leva le pouce en direction de son souverain d'ami comme pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient accomplis leur mission. Ce dernier remarqua également que les trois hommes étaient couverts de terre. Il les rejoignirent et ne fut pas surpris de voir un énorme coffre en bois brun près d'eux. Après tout, leur efficacité n'était plus à prouver.

_Vous n'avez connu aucun problème, demanda Noctis.  
_Pas le moindre, répondit Lucas. Si ce n'est quelques cloques sur les doigts à force de creuser.

Noctis souleva le couvercle du coffre et eut d'abord du mal à distinguer ce qu'il contenait tant cela l'ébloui. Puis, habitué à leur vue, il parvint à dessiner les contours de chacune des petites formes circulaires qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Elles étaient de couleurs différentes, cinq comme il l'avait lu: des vertes, des jaunes, des violettes, des bleues et des rouges.

_Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, les félicita Noctis. Ces matérias nous seront sans doute d'un grand secours.  
_La situation doit être très compliquée pour que tu en arrives là, dit Kyle en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_Pas vraiment mais je préfère être prudent, confirma Noctis. Mais j'aimerais me tromper et ne pas avoir à m'en servir.  
_A quoi ça sert au juste, demanda Lucas intrigué.  
_Les matérias sont des sphères d'énergie qui renferment le savoir des Anciens. Elles confèrent des pouvoirs à leur porteur.  
_Tu veux dire...que, bégaya Lucas. C'est du Mako condensé? Le fameux Mako condensé? Je pensais qu'il n'en restait plus sur Terre.  
_Lucis possédait un réacteur de Mako, leur confia Noctis. Il a été entièrement détruit suite à l'incendie d'il y a quinze ans. Cependant, peu de gens savaient que sous ce réacteur une réserve naturelle naissait.  
_Dingue, murmura le blond.  
_Tu veux dire que ces petites sphères peuvent nous rendre plus fort, questionna Bran en les pointant du doigt comme s'il était peu convaincu de leur utilité.

Noctis remarqua son ton dubitatif et lui adressa un sourire avant de s'accroupir devant le coffre. Il saisit une matéria de couleur verte et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit: c'est comme si la sphère pénétrait le bras de Noctis sans perdre sa lueur. Bran et Lucas ouvrirent leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Noctis se tourna vers la colline déserte qui leur faisait face et pointa son bras magique dans sa direction. Une forme blanche en jaillit dans un déferlement de particules blanches très rapides et quelques secondes plus tard, la butte était recouverte d'une glace magique très solide.

_Voilà le pouvoir des matérias, dit le jeune roi après que la magie se fut dissipée. Bien sûr, il existe différents sorts mais cela dépend de son porteur.  
_Donc...tu as produit de la glace parce que t'es un vrai glaçon c'est ça, proposa sérieusement Lucas.  
_Si ta logique était bonne tu produirait du vide, rétorqua Noctis.  
_T'es en train de dire que je suis un idiot?  
_Oui.  
_Ah bon, rit le blond. Je pensais que tu disais que j'étais un mec plat.

Il le laissèrent partir dans son hilarité incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et commencèrent à charger la caisse dans la voiture. Kyle profita de ce moment pour poser une question qu'il estimait assez délicate.

_En fait Noct, commença-t-il prudemment. Ça s'est arrangé avec Casey?  
_Oh, oui répondit le jeune homme. Nous nous sommes expliqués et j'ai réussi à la rassurer.  
_Tant mieux!  
_Grâce à moi, dit Lucas qui venait enfin de cesser ses rires idiots.  
_Comment ça grâce à toi, demanda Bran peu convaincu.  
_Je me suis un peu mis en boule sur elle et elle a fini par comprendre qu'on disait la vérité. C'est donc grâce à moi.  
_Tu t'es mis en colère contre MA Casey, intervint Noctis en levant les sourcils.  
_Euh...et bien...hum...bégaya la blond. J'ai juste...  
_Attention Noct, plaisanta Bran. Tu vas faire ta première victime par menace.  
_Oui, approuva Lucas en recommençant à rire. Tu ne veux sûrement pas perdre un ami, un confident, un frère comme moi, n'est-ce pas?  
_Crétin, murmura Noctis avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
_Hé tu pourrais au moins me remercier, s'indigna Lucas. J'ai sauvé ton couple je te rappelle.  
_Vraiment crétin, renchérit Noctis.

Bran et Kyle souriaient devant cette fausse dispute, contents de voir Noctis aussi détendu. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Il pleuvait des cordes sur le royaume ces derniers jours mais pour rien au monde, cela n'empêcherait le Cercle de Lucis de se réunir. Composé de dix princes, princesses, rois et autres nobles proches de Noctis, tous âgés de dix-huit à vingt-cinq ans. Même s'ils se revendiquaient entourage du roi de Lucis, sa formation était en réalité l'idée d'une toute autre personne. Une personne qui vénérait Noctis plus que ses propres parents plus que sa propre vie. En somme, quelqu'un que Noctis essayait d'éviter le plus possible. Il détestait cette réunion mensuelle et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait pas lieu. Il avait même pensé que la météo le sauverait mais que nenni! Ils avaient tous confirmés leur présence pour le soir-même auprès de la réception du palais. Lorsque Louis le lui apprit, Noctis pensa d'abord à se faire porter pâle mais il se dit que ce serait finalement un mal pour un bien. C'était une occasion qui tombait à pic avec le besoin de compagnie de Casey. Il l'imaginait déjà ennuyée par leur compagnie et cela le fit rire. Il aimait beaucoup la taquiner depuis quelques temps car il découvrait petit à petit ses points faibles.  
Pour l'heure, il avait justement une autre personne à présenter à Casey.

_Tu m'as fait demandé, demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau les mains dans les poches en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.  
_Oui Casey, répondit le jeune homme en se levant. Je te présente Félicia.

Debout près du canapé, une grande femme au visage chevalin et assez sévère faisait face à Casey. Elle portait une longue robe en velours bordeaux et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon si serré que ses yeux gris s'en retrouvaient bridés. En gros, elle faisait aussi peur que les belles-mères des histoires de Disney. Mais Casey s'était déjà méprise une fois sur les apparences alors elle rangea ce constat dans un coin de sa tête et tendit la main à la femme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Bonjour Félicia, dit-elle. Je suis ravie de vous connaître, moi c'est Casey.

La femme ne répondit pas au salut mais pivota le visage en direction de Noctis et secoua la tête en signe de désolation. C'était bien un vent monumental que venait de se prendre Casey.

_Je vous confirme, Votre Altesse qu'il y a beaucoup de travail, dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et...grave en même temps (comment était-ce possible?)  
_Casey, dit Noctis à la jeune fille vexée par ce manque total de respect. Félicia est ta nouvelle préceptrice. Elle est censée t'enseigner quelques règles essentielles de la vie au palais et comment te conduire avec les personnes haut placées à compter de demain.  
_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, demanda la petite brune en enfonçant ses poings dans les poches. Tu trouves quelque chose à redire à ma façon d'être?  
_Pas du tout, s'empressa de dire le jeune homme. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est t'aider à t'adapter à la vie ici rien de plus.  
_D'accord, concéda Casey dans un soupir avant d'éclater une bulle de son chewing-gum. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?  
_Et bien, commença la préceptrice en tournoyant autour de la jeune fille. Vous pourriez commencer par jeter cette chose que vous mâchez. Vous n'êtes pas un ruminant.  
_Un ruminant, répéta Casey en plissant les yeux de colère.  
_Tout à fait, confirma Félicia. Vous savez ce que sais j'espère?  
_Si vous commencez à me prendre pour une écervelée on ne risque pas de s'entendre.

Félicia ouvrit les yeux ronds et agita la main. Casey ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait attendre une suite à la phrase de la jeune fille mais celle-ci ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

_Madame, compléta Félicia comme si cela paraissait évident. «On ne risque pas de s'entendre, madame». Il faudrait montrer un peu plus de politesse et de courtoisie à l'égard de votre interlocuteur.

C'était au tour de Casey d'ouvrir des yeux ronds mais de surprise pour sa part. Elle avait une envie folle de frapper cette vieille chouette mais elle avait réglé son self-control à son plus haut niveau de ce côté-là depuis qu'elle avait failli étrangler Reese une fois.

_Redressez-vous, ordonna la vieille chouette. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un bossu. Vous n'êtes pas un bossu rassurez-moi?

Le pire là-dedans c'est qu'elle semblait attendre une réponse à sa question plus stupide que «Quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henri IV?». Casey jeta un regard de détresse à Noctis qui lui l'encourageait à se montrer plus coopérative. Il adorait la voir désemparée, elle n'en était que plus craquante. Finalement, plus par amour que par accord, Casey se redressa et répondit à la question du siècle.

_Je ne suis pas un bossu...madame, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter après un autre geste de la main de Félicia.  
_Voilà qui est mieux.

Elle tuerait Noctis. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle allait le tuer des ses propres mains. Elle imaginait les pires sévices pendant que Félicia était en train de vider l'essentiel de sa penderie. Des clous, des chaînes, une scie et une tronçonneuse défilèrent dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la vieille chouette qui s'amusait à lui dire qu'elle s'habillait vulgairement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne s'habillait pas comme une coincée du genre de Stella (non pas ce prénom, pas ce prénom) qu'elle était forcément vulgaire.

_Il est nécessaire pour une demoiselle de château de se vêtir convenablement, commenta Félicia en regardant un jean avec dégoût.  
_Je pensais que nos leçons ne commenceraient que demain...madame, demanda Casey sans attendre son stupide geste de la main.  
_J'ai eu ouï dire que vous étiez conviée à une réception ce soir. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'assure que votre tenue conviendrait avant de prendre congé.

Casey avait failli oublier que Noctis devait lui présenter certains de ses amis ce soir. Elle en avait été ravie mais l'idée d'être habillée par le vieux crapaud lui ôta tout bonheur de l'esprit.

_Je sais m'habiller toute seule, dit la jeune fille d'une voix lasse.  
_Même les dames les plus haut placées ont besoin d'être conseiller quant à leur tenue, rétorqua Félicia en pivotant vers Casey aussi vite que l'éclair. Et comme le montre votre garde-robe, vous êtes loin d'avoir le niveau requis.

Comment pouvait-on détester quelqu'un aussi vite? Non c'était bien au-delà: des envies de meurtre et de souffrance comment ça s'appelait déjà? Ah oui de la haine profonde. Elle ne savait pas où Noctis avait dégoté un crapaud pareil mais il avait vraiment tiré le gros lot. Au bout du compte, la préceptrice avait réussi à lui trouver **une tenue très moche et kitsch** et choisit de laisser enfin la jeune fille en paix pour la soirée non sans lui avoir rappelé qu'elles se verraient le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Bien évidemment, Casey balança l'affreuse tenue hors de sa vue et enfila **sa jupe jaune et son haut turquoise** pour la soirée.  
Elle se maquillait les yeux au moment où Noctis fit irruption dans la chambre. La petite brune tenta de prendre un air sévère en le voyant mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'expression d'une femme en colère ce qui amusa Noctis.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas tué ta préceptrice, demanda le jeune homme.  
_Pas encore mais il se pourrait que tu retrouves des morceaux de crapaud un peu partout dans la chambre demain, répondit Casey sans l'ombre d'un sourire.  
_Tu es très jolie quand tu te mets en colère.  
_Très drôle mon chéri d'amour mais tu es aussi sur ma liste des personnes à assassiner dans d'atroces souffrances.  
_Tu ne le feras pas, se moqua-t-il en soulevant les épaules. Tu m'aimes trop.  
_Pas faux, approuva-t-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te torturer.  
_Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste?  
_Déjà tu peux dire adieu à nos câlins pour un long moment.  
_C'est effectivement une méthode de torture assez radicale, dit Noctis en se prenant le menton dans la main.  
_Arrête de te moquer de moi, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
_Rien, je me baladais dans l'aile ouest et je me suis dis «Tiens et si j'allais embêter quelqu'un?»  
_Mais qu'il est bête, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en rangeant sa trousse de maquillage.  
_Plus sérieusement, reprit le jeune homme. Je voulais profiter de cet instant pour te donner ceci.

Il lui montra un petit paquet qu'il tenait derrière son dos. C'était une petite boîte carrée bleue qui donna immédiatement des frissons à Casey. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sut que c'était l'heure. A cause des événements de ces derniers jours, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée se fiancer. Elle vint se placer devant Noctis en fermant les yeux, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et les joues rougies par l'émotion. Le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte et la lui présenta.

_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma pipelette!

Casey ne se fit pas attendre. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire, ni son air d'adolescente devant son argent de poche de la semaine, ni ne bougea d'un iota devant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, elle battit des cils se disant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de lunettes parce que sa vue l'abusait sûrement. Oui c'était idiot, au lieu de lui montrer sa bague en diamant de huit carats, ses stupides mirettes lui montraient un très joli collier en forme d'ange en argent. Une fois de retour sur Terre, elle reporta son regard sur la boîte mais rien n'avait changé.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda-t-elle finalement pour avoir confirmation.  
_Un petit cadeau pour toi, répondit le jeune homme en détachant le collier de son socle. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.  
_Oui mais qu'est-ce que c'est?  
_Un pendentif mon ange, dit Noctis en le lui montrant. Serais-tu devenue non-voyante à force de te pencher sur ton écran d'ordinateur?

Il la contourna et dégagea ses cheveux de son cou pour y attacher son présent. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Bon, c'était un très joli et très mignon petit cadeau mais où était sa bague bon sang? Casey saisit les mains de Noctis et reluqua les paumes puis le dos de chacune d'elle, ensuite elle fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon et de sa veste mais rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus sur lui. Aucune trace de sa bague.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Casey, demanda Noctis complètement perdu.  
_Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je t'aidais simplement à...te...à rajuster tes vêtements.

Elle partit dans une fausse hilarité semblable à celle de Lucas lorsqu'il se sentait gêné. Sa sœur jumelle: voilà ce qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme à cet instant. Noctis contempla le petit ange qui pendait au cou de Casey et sourit en se disant qu'il avait bien choisit son cadeau. Celle-ci le remarqua et jeta aussi un coup d'œil à son cadeau. Il était vraiment très mignon et puis après tout, il venait de Noctis. Tant pis pour la demande en mariage, elle était sûre qu'elle ne tarderait pas de toute façon. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

_Merci mon amour, murmura-t-elle à Noctis en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert.  
_N'exagère pas trop non plus, rit le jeune roi.  
_Non c'est vrai, expliqua la jeune fille. Les cadeaux de Léandra ont toujours été tellement sobres comme des t-shirts blancs ou des brosses à cheveux. Elle disait qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui me ferait plaisir alors elle prenait le plus simple.  
_Typique de Léandra, commenta Noctis.  
_Oui alors si je te dis que c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde, je ne te mens pas.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche sur laquelle elle appliqua férocement ses lèvres.

_Le baiser d'un ogre n'aurait pas été différent, la taquina Noctis.  
_Espèce de...  
_Langage!  
_Pardon!  
_Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rejoindre ce stupide Cercle de Lucis au nom aussi stupide, déclara le roi d'une voix lasse.  
_Arrête un peu de jouer les rabats-joie, je suis sûre qu'ils sont cools.  
_Oui, souffla Noctis en levant les sourcils. Tu verras bien de toute façon.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le long et sombre corridor de l'aile ouest pour accéder à la véranda où le Cercle se réunissait souvent.

_Tu me portes, demanda Casey.  
_Dans tes rêves, répondit le monarque. Tu ne vois pas que je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause...  
_...du Cercle ça va on a compris. Ça ne t'empêche pas de me porter?  
_Si!  
_Imbécile!  
_Idiote!  
_J'ai un peu envie de te tirer les oreilles, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
_On ne touche pas au roi.  
_C'est ce qu'on verra!

A peine Casey avait fait un pas vers lui que Noctis avait déjà une longueur d'avance. Il était très rapide et ce n'est pas avec ses talons qu'elle réussirait à le rattraper. Elle lui courut après en l'intimant de s'arrêter mais il ne l'écoutait pas et préférait s'éloigner d'une femme qui voulait tirer sur ses magnifiques et royales oreilles.  
Les deux idiots arrivèrent devant le bureau de Noctis, tout près de la véranda, essoufflés comme s'ils sortaient d'un marathon. Casey s'appuya contre le mur afin de retrouver un rythme normal tandis que Noctis riait à gorgé déployée.

_Je t'avais dit...que tu...ne pourrais pas...m'avoir, dit-il à bout de souffle et les mots entrecoupés par les rires.  
_La ferme, répondit la jeune fille d'un seul souffle en se tenant les côtes.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance avant que le majordome ne fasse irruption dans le couloir.

_Majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant. Vos invités s'impatientent., nous vous cherchions.  
_Je suis là à présent, répondit le jeune homme sans perdre son sourire né de l'hilarité. Nous nous y rendons immédiatement, n'est-ce pas Casey?  
_Mais qu'il est bête, murmura l'intéressée qui avait retrouvé une pulsation normale.

Les canapés circulaires en cuir avaient été sortis au milieu de la pièce vitrée. Au centre, une grande coupe de fruits trônait sur une table brune en bois de chêne. Une petite dizaine de personnes attendait déjà et Casey crut reconnaître certains visages. En effet, lors de sa précédente visite à Lucis l'été dernier, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir se dérouler une précédente réunion du Cercle...enfin de la fenêtre de sa chambre car elle était évidemment ___persona non grata _à la soirée. Léandra s'amusait à trouver des surnoms désobligeants à chacun d'entre eux alors que Casey les trouvait plutôt classes.

_Majesté, s'écria un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, entouré d'une sorte de cape blanche.

Il bondit littéralement hors de son siège et un sourire hors norme s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il faisait la même taille que Noctis mais paraissait plus mince ou moins musclé. Mais Casey faillit s'étrangler quand elle regarda ses yeux verts de plus près: de minuscules gouttes d'eau se formaient à la commissure de ses yeux. Était-il vraiment au bord des larmes rien qu'à cause de la présence de Noctis?

_Je te l'avais bien dit, chuchota ce dernier.  
_Noctis, répéta le garçon à deux doigts de pleurer. Je suis teeeellement heureux de te voir.  
_Oui moi aussi Félix, marmonna le roi de Lucis.

Ils prirent place à la droite du dénommé Félix qui avait tapoté un siège à côté de lui. Casey étouffa un rire en voyant l'expression de détresse totale de son chéri.

_Très cher Noctis, dit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains attachés en un très joli chignon dans une élégante robe prune. Il semblerait que tu aies de la compagnie. Ne nous présentes-tu pas?  
_Si bien sûr, rebondit le jeune homme qui voyait une occasion de se défaire des monologues ennuyants de Félix. Chers amis, je vous présente Casey. Casey voici les membres du Cercle de Lucis.  
_Casey, répéta un autre blond coiffé en catogan dans son magnifique costume noir. C'est une américaine?  
_Il serait plus poli de s'adresser directement à elle, proposa Noctis.  
_Oui je suis américaine, confirma Casey avec un petit sourire timide. Je viens de l'Illinois et plus précisément d'une ville qui s'appelle Aurora. J'ai grandi et vécu toute ma vie là-bas, j'y travaillais en tant que standardiste à la mairie. Mais je n'ai décroché ce job que grâce à mon amie Léandra qui a veillé sur moi toute ma vie. Son ami Aurora est aussi le maire de la ville du même nom alors oui on peut appeler ça du piston mais par la suite, j'ai fait mes preuves alors la question des capacités ne se posait plus au bout d'à peine quelques mois. Si vous saviez le nombre de clients que j'ai satisfait grâce à mes talents. J'ai aussi une amie qui s'appelle Reese et qui me remplaçait à l'accueil de la mairie jusqu'à ce que je me fasse virer pour comportement non approprié mais pour ma défense il y avait des circonstances atténuantes et de toute façon j'avais l'intention de reprendre mes études. Bon, j'ai un peu abandonné cette idée en cours de route mais depuis mes ambitions sont toutes autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aurora est une vile très tranquille avec des habitants un peu spéciaux mais gentils quand on arrive à les cerner. Vous devriez aller y faire un tour c'est très charmant.

_...

_Un verre d'eau je vous prie, demanda Noctis qui semblait être le seul à ne pas être surpris par cette tirade.

Depuis le temps, le jeune homme s'était réglé au débit de parole impressionnant de Casey. En revanche, les convives ne partageaient pas cette chance: certains gardaient la bouche bée, d'autres s'échangeaient des regards de totale incompréhension et au milieu de tout ça, la principale intéressée ne comprenait pas ce silence prolongée. Finalement, quelqu'un se racla la gorge comme pour rétablir une sorte d'ambiance.

_Nous sommes...heu ravis de faire votre connaissance, dit le garçon blond coiffé en catogan.  
_Merci, répondit Casey d'une toute petite voix.  
_Bon, intervint Félix en lâchant enfin Noctis du regard. Si Sa Majesté a décidé d'intégrer exceptionnellement une nouvelle personne au Cercle qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de masquer sa possessivité en disant «Sa Majesté», ni de se retenir en appuyant sur le «exceptionnellement».

_Je suis Clothilde du royaume de Tenebrae, se présenta la jeune femme en robe prune. Et voici Victoria.

Elle désigna une fille qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune que le reste du groupe. Elle était vêtue d'une robe jaune poussin et ses boucles rousses lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle adressa un simple geste de la tête à Casey.

_Nous sommes les jumeaux Adriane et Antonin, prince et princesse du royaume de Clarus, s'annonça un jeune homme brun aux iris marrons foncés. Et voici Willem.

Casey fut frappée par la ressemblance du dénommé Willem avec Kyle. Il avait juste les cheveux plus longs et la monture de ses lunettes était noire. Sinon, il avait l'air de faire la même taille et d'être de la même corpulence. C'était très drôle à voir.

_Je suis Tecla, prince de Tellus, se présenta un homme qui paraissait être le plus vieux avec de longs cheveux noirs et frisés. Lui c'est Siegfried.

Siegfried était un homme blond de taille moyenne avec une énorme cicatrice sur le côté gauche du visage.

_Bonjour, je suis Geoffroy, se présenta un brun aux cheveux rasés de prêt.

Il ne manquait plus que Félix mais celui-ci semblait absorber par la veste de Noctis dont il soignait les plis. Noctis s'aperçut que le jeune homme était le dernier à ne pas s'être présenté alors il en profita pour se libérer de son joug.

_Casey, je te présente Félix, dit-il en tournant toute sa personne vers la petite brune. Il est le prince du royaume d'Umbra.  
_Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Félix, dit la jeune fille en essayant de se montrer le plus sincère possible.

Le jeune prince regarda Casey avec une pointe de jalousie et émit un bref sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le col de chemise de Noctis qui ressentit une envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_Quel est le but de votre visite à Lucis, demanda Adriane dont Casey enviait la magnifique chevelure noire qui ressemblait à celle de sa Léandra chérie qui lui manquait par-dessus tout.  
_En fait, commença la jeune fille.  
_S'il vous plaît, la coupa son frère jumeau Antonin. Soyez brève! Je déteste que l'on s'étale.  
_Mon frère n'a aucune patience, l'informa Adriane avec un clin d'œil. Ne faîtes pas attention à lui.  
_Comment ça, s'indigna le prince de Clarus. Essaierais-tu de me discréditer aux yeux de notre invitée d'honneur?  
_Non pas du tout, le corrigea sa sœur sans perdre Casey des yeux. Je la préviens tout simplement afin qu'il n'y ait pas débordements.  
_M'accuserais-tu de sortir souvent de mes gonds?  
_Non pas du tout. Je préfère prévenir que guérir tout simplement.  
_Serais-tu en train de dire que je suis un homme imprévisible?  
_Non pas du tout. Je souhaite simplement que la soirée se déroule bien.

A chaque fois qu'Adriane se justifiait, Antonin trouvait un faux reproche sur lequel rebondir. Casey se croyait tombée dans une autre dimension. Et cela dura un bon quart d'heure sans que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter avant que Noctis ne tousse bruyamment.

_Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta Félix. Tu as avalé de travers?  
_Non, répondit simplement le roi de Lucis sans le regarder.  
_J'ai eu si peur, dit le prince en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
_Puis-je avoir votre attention, demanda Noctis.

Les conversations s'évanouirent immédiatement. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du roi comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il leur annonce une nouvelle qui révolutionnera le monde. Noctis fit signe à Louis qui fit quitter la pièce à l'ensemble des domestiques.

_La présence de Casey aujourd'hui n'est pas fortuite, débuta-t-il sans détours. J'ose espérer que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle car elle aura besoin de repères à partir de maintenant car sa vie à Lucis ne fait que commencer.  
_Veux-tu dire qu'elle va se joindre à nous...pour toujours, demanda Tecla en la considérant du regard.  
_Je l'espère, avoua Noctis en saisissant la main de Casey. Ce serait une bonne chose que mes amis fassent une place de choix à la femme que j'aime.

_...  
_...

Félix s'évanouit.


	7. Un fardeau

Une femme vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête marchait dans les rues du quartier de Chueca d'un air très pressé. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle se rendait dans un endroit considéré comme dangereux. Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, son plan tomberait sûrement à l'eau et elle ne serait pas la seule à tomber. Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qui paraissait abandonné de l'extérieur. Mais en réalité, à peine eut-elle mis un pied à l'intérieur que quelqu'un se jeta sur la jeune femme. On lui mit une main sur la bouche et une lame sous la gorge si vite qu'elle ne put rien faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se débattre puisqu'il s'agissait uniquement de la mesure de sécurité habituelle.  
Une autre personne alluma la lumière et la pièce fut alors éclairée. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau aussi mâte que celle de la jeune femme lui faisait face. D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec leurs cheveux très noirs et leur iris marron clairs. Enfin, un autre homme à l'aspect trentenaire et avec un tatouage en forme de dragon sur le crâne retenait la visiteuse par la taille mais la relâcha en la reconnaissant.

_T'en as mis du temps, lui dit-il sévèrement. Tu aurais dû être là il y a une demi-heure.  
_J'ai dû me débarrasser de personnes gênantes, répondit-elle. Je suis désolée.  
_Bon, dit le second homme. Maintenant qu'on a réussi à les berner qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
_Marina, dit le premier homme en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Tu les as?  
_Oui, dit la dénommée Marina. Alvarado vient juste de les faire tirer.  
_Parfait, sourit le plus âgé en récupérant l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait. Avec ça, on les tient par les couilles.  
_Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien Hector, demanda Marina. Ils connaissent notre visage à José et à moi?  
_Fais ce que je te dis et il n'y aura pas de problèmes, la coupa Hector. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroule comme prévu.  
_A moins que tu sois réellement tombée amoureuse de ce type, ajouta sarcastiquement José.  
_J'espère que...menaça Hector.  
_Je me fiche de ce type comme de ma dernière fajita, corrigea Marina. Je veux juste m'assurer que mon frère et moi sommes en sécurité.  
_C'est à toi de me le dire, dit Hector en s'avançant vers elle. Ça dépend de si ton petit ami est prêt à risquer sa vie en allant se dénoncer aux flics ou pire auprès de l'Inquisition.  
_Il ne ferait jamais ça, l'assura la jeune fille.  
_Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Marina échangea un regard inquiet avec son frère tandis qu'Hector découvrait les clichés d'un Adriel en sang, un corps gisant à ses pieds. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celui qui essayait de le piéger.

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance, dit Stella le regard perdu vers la fenêtre.

Son interlocutrice ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde par cette remarque. Au contraire, cela l'amusait énormément et ne cessait de produire son habituel rire effrayant.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, la coupa la princesse avec un ton glacial. Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas de mon côté.  
_On dirait que j'ai sous-estimé l'attachement qu'il y a entre ces deux-là, se défendit la silhouette.  
_On s'en fiche de leur attachement, hurla Stella en se relevant et faisant tomber un plateau par la même occasion. Je veux que tu les détruises pas que tu les fasses rompre. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
_Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda une voix inquiète de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre.  
_On ne t'as rien demandé alors dégage d'ici, s'égosilla la jeune fille.  
_Une véritable petite peste, commenta la silhouette avant de rire.

Stella en avait plus qu'assez de cette..chose qui lui avait promis vengeance mais qui n'était pas plus douée qu'un bébé de six mois pour remplir une tâche pourtant simple. Bon, elle devait admettre que sa première attaque avait été plutôt bien portée et elle avait adoré voir l'autre idiote souffrir autant mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas duré. Après mûre réflexion, Stella se dit qu'utiliser la stratégie des petits pas n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même apparemment.

_Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire, se calma-t-elle. Très bien, ton idée de départ était intéressante mais c'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu.

Une lueur terrible se dessina dans ses yeux. Un envie de faire souffrir mêlée à sa folie destructrice originelle lui firent pousser les ailes de la vengeance. L'alliée de Stella s'en rendit compte et se dit que décidément, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats. Quelle merveille que la famille Fleuret!

Quelqu'un dans cette pièce finirait par mourir. L'une des deux allaient finir ses jours dans d'atroces souffrance, les yeux arrachés, les intestins traînant sur le sol à huit mètres de son corps baignant dans ses six litres de sang. Son petit doigt dit à Casey que ce n'est pas elle qui finirait dans cet état.

_Vous n'avez aucune culture générale et aucune connaissance ne serait-ce que de votre pays d'origine, commenta Félicia en relisant la feuille de renseignement qu'elle avait demandé à Casey de lui remplir.

Non mais sérieusement, une feuille de renseignement? Il fallait vraiment être givrée pour lui faire faire un truc aussi barge. Il n'était que quatorze heures et Casey sentait que la journée allait être longue, très longue. Elle n'avait même pas pu faire de bisou à Noctis qui était très pris alors que ce vieux crapaud était venu lui rappeler son existence.

_Faîtes attention à vos «t», reprit la préceptrice. Le bas doit être beaucoup plus arrondi pour donner un effet plus élégant.  
_Vous vous foutez de moi, s'emporta légèrement Casey entre ses dents.  
_Je vous prierai d'adopter un autre ton avec moi mademoiselle, la réprimanda Félicia. Ceci est un cours de maintien et d'expression, pas une cour de récréation de roturiers.  
_Les princes aussi disent des gros mots au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.  
_Sans doute dans les histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants de roturiers le soir avant d'aller au lit.  
_J'en peux plus, murmura la jeune fille en se massant les tempes.  
_Redressez-vous mademoiselle!

Casey, qui était une gentille fille coopérative et pas la dangereuse lionne de ses pensées remit son dos droit en collant le sourire le plus terrible sur son visage.

_Connaissez-vous un peu l'histoire de Lucis, demanda la femme en s'asseyant face à Casey.  
_Sur le bout des doigts, ironisa cette dernière.  
_Très bien, répondit Félicia qui n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie. Alors citez-moi le prénom du père de l'actuel roi Noctis Lucis Caelum? Le précédent roi...  
_...Ashton, répondit Casey au hasard en riant.  
_Vous êtes une jeune femme affligeante mademoiselle Faraday.  
_Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pensez de moi.  
_Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait respectueux de connaître au moins l'arbre généalogique de l'homme qui vous héberge?  
_Pas vraiment non. Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale voyez-vous?  
_C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'égoïsme. C'est quelque chose que Sa Majesté chérit particulièrement et si vous lui montriez un minimum de respect, vous essayeriez de vous pencher dessus.

Cette espèce de vieille chouette venait de marquer un point. Casey ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde mais il était évident qu'elle devait faire quelque recherches, au moins sur la famille de Noctis. Après tout, elle allait bientôt l'épouser. Il fallait bien qu'elle connaisse le prénom de ses défunts beaux-parents tout de même.

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre un terme à la leçon d'aujourd'hui, proposa Félicia en se relevant. Vous n'avez pas l'air encline à coopérer.  
_C'est une excellente idée, confirma Casey tout sourire. Et bien adieu.  
_Pas pour toujours jeune sotte. Dès demain matin, nous nous concentrerons sur votre maintien qui reste l'urgence principale.  
_Une urgence, répéta Casey dans un souffle exténué.  
_Il vous appartient de vous cultiver mais votre façon de vous tenir reste la priorité de nos leçons.

Elle partit sans dire au revoir, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de toute façon. Enfin seule, Casey se jeta sur les étagères de la salle de lecture et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en quelques secondes. L'arbre généalogique des Lucis Caelum. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et chercha le prénom de Noctis des yeux, forcément, c'était le dernier. Elle baissa les yeux et vit deux traits reliés le prénom de l'actuel roi. Ils s'appelaient donc Nova et Aurore. De bien jolis prénoms!

Quelqu'un avait parlé. Il ne savait pas qui exactement mais Noctis avait quand même sa petite idée. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à ces gens qui se vantaient partout d'être ses amis? Il aurait dû être plus prudent, maintenant les choses allaient devenir extrêmement difficiles pour eux. C'est ce moment que choisit Casey pour apparaître. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui expliquer ça?

_Coucou mon amour, dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé du bureau.  
_Bonjour ma Casey, répondit le jeune homme. Tu n'étais pas censée être avec Félicia?  
_Elle a pris la poudre d'escampette avant la fin. Tu devrais la renvoyer rien que pour ça.  
_Ce serait trop facile. C'est ce que tu cherches depuis le départ.  
_Parfois je te hais.  
_Pas de mensonges entre nous, voyons.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel mais dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. En revanche, elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

_Tu as reçu des mauvaises nouvelles?  
_On peut dire ça, avoua Noctis en soupirant.  
_Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère?

Pour toute réponse, Noctis déplia le journal qui datait de ce matin et le lui tendit. Casey resta bouche bée devant le litre de la Une: ___le roi de Lucis amoureux?_ Elle commença à lire l'article et fut surprise du nombre de détails qu'on avait eu sur eux.

___Selon une source sûre, le roi Noctis vivrait actuellement sous le même toit qu'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Après un premier séjour l'été dernier au cours duquel les deux tourtereaux auraient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, la jeune femme serait revenue poser définitivement ses valises au palais de Lucis. Toujours selon notre source, il semblerait que la femme en question soit d'origine américaine et orpheline depuis sa naissance. L'annonce prochaine de leur fiançailles devrait venir confirmer les rumeurs selon lesquelles l'administration du palais chercherait à tout prix à faire naître un héritier le plus rapidement possible. Désolé mesdames, il semblerait que Sa Majesté ne soit plus un cœur à prendre désormais._

_Comment ont-ils été informés, demanda Casey abasourdie par l'article.  
_Je n'en sais rien, répondit Noctis. Les seules personnes au courant pour nous deux sont Louis, Arroh, Tessa et les membres de ce stupide Cercle.  
_Tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre eux? Tu leur a pourtant bien dit que ça ne devait pas être ébruité.  
_Qui d'autre, s'emporta le jeune roi. J'ai toute confiance en mes conseillers et serviteurs. C'est forcément...  
_Félix, termina Casey. Il me déteste: tu as vu les regards qu'il m'a lancé à partir du moment où tu leur a dit qu'on était ensemble?  
_Félix ou un autre, proposa Noctis. C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus suspect mais n'oublie pas qu'ils sont tous capables de l'avoir fait.  
_Tu plaisantes? Ils te vénèrent.  
_Non, la corrigea-t-il. Je suis le seul roi du Cercle alors il me montre le respect approprié c'est tout. J'ai été stupide et imprudent.  
_Mais non Noctis, le rassura-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est l'imbécile de source sûre qui devrait avoir honte de ce qu'elle a fait.  
_Oui tu as raison, se rangea-t-il. Pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes qu'au stade de la rumeur et aucune photo n'a filtré ce qui est une bonne chose pour ta sortie.  
_Ma sortie, s'étonna Casey. Quelle sortie?  
_Tessa et toi aviez prévu d'aller en ville aujourd'hui.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce rendez-vous. Il fallait dire qu'il était prévu depuis des semaines. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées en découvrant un peu la capitale.

_Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de te préparer, la pressa Noctis. Arroh et elle ne devraient plus tarder.  
_Oui je vais me changer, dit Casey avant de quitter le bureau à la hâte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée pour l'après-midi, elle descendit rejoindre Arroh, Tessa et Noctis dans le hall. Le couple avait eu vent de l'article paru le matin-même et tenta inutilement de se dédouaner. Noctis et Casey n'avaient pas besoin de leurs explications: ils étaient convaincus qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir dans toute cette histoire. Après avoir embrassé leurs hommes, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le palais en voiture pour s'engouffrer dans la capitale Lucis. Le véhicule les déposa dans un endroit où elles ne risqueraient pas d'être vus en descendre afin de ne pas éveiller plus les soupçons autour de l'identité de Casey. Elles continuèrent d'arpenter la ville à pied pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes qui pouvaient profiter du soleil.

_Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir ces derniers temps, se plaignit Casey. C'était trop demander deux ou trois rayons de soleil?  
_Le climat de Lucis est très capricieux, l'informa Tessa. Mais tu t'y habitueras vite tu verras.

Elles entrèrent dans une immense galerie commerciale en plein cœur de la ville. Elle regorgeait de boutiques toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Elle débordait aussi de monde: la foule se déplaçait dans tous les sens et il fallait être prudent si l'on ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par cette marée humaine. Elles s'arrêtèrent en face d'un magasin de vêtement qui leur avait tapé dans l'œil. Casey se sentit coupable d'utiliser l'argent de Noctis mais après tout, elle ne roulait pas sur l'or depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus et puis il fallait bien que la vie au palais offre des avantages, non?  
Leurs achats terminés, les deux jeunes femmes prirent un pause bien méritée dans un café.

_On s'est vraiment trop lâchées hein, demanda Casey alors qu'elle contemplait la montagne de sacs à ses pieds.  
_Nous sommes des femmes, la rassura Tessa. C'est une quantité plutôt acceptable.  
_Je n'ai jamais fait autant d'achats de toute ma vie.  
_Il y a un début à tout, tu sais?  
_C'est vrai mais tout de même c'est un sacré début.  
_Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la blonde. Noctis ne t'en voudra pas.  
_Oui tu as sûrement raison, finit par se ranger la brunette.

Quelques tables plus loin, Casey remarqua un groupe de garçons un peu plus jeunes qu'elle. Ils leur jetaient des coups d'œil en pouffant de rire derrière leurs mains. La jeune fille espérait se tromper et reporta son attention sur son amie.

_Alors, dit Tessa. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Arroh et toi aviez un...passé en commun.  
_Hein? Quoi? Pardon? Tu peux répéter?  
_Ce...c'est ce que m'as dit Arroh, bégaya Tessa gênée par la réaction de Casey. Je suis désolée, j'ai dû me tromper.  
_Non ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de rectifier Casey. En fait, oui, il s'est passé quelque chose mais cela a été plus que bref.  
_Oh oui. Il m'a tout expliqué à propos de son petit béguin pour toi à l'époque. Un béguin unilatéral si j'ai bien compris.

Casey rougit: elle se sentait déstabilisée par ce sujet. Elle s'était toujours sentie quelque peu mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux sentiments dont Arroh lui avait fait part. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il raconterait cette histoire à Tessa.

_Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit cette dernière en lui tapotant la main. Je ne suis pas jalouse ou quelque chose dans ce genre. C'est juste qu'au début de notre relation, j'ai exigé d'Arroh qu'il mette carte sur table avec moi s'il voulait que j'entre dans son monde.  
_Tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec la haute société au départ, lui demanda Casey intriguée.  
_Je ne le suis toujours pas, confia Tessa. C'est un monde entièrement calqué sur l'apparence et comme tu peux le voir, je ne passe pas inaperçu.  
_Tu es très jolie tu sais.  
_Merci ça me touche vraiment mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai un physique difficile pour ce genre de milieu. Tu l'as très bien montré lors de notre première rencontre.

Il lui fallait juste un petit trou pour pouvoir s'y faufiler et ne plus avoir à supporter de tenir compagnie à cette pauvre femme à qui elle avait fait du mal. A ce stade-là, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait même tiré sur l'ambulance.

_Je suis désolée, s'excusa Casey d'une toute petite voix. Vraiment désolée Tessa.  
_Ne t'en fais pas Casey. Tu ne seras pas la dernière à ne pas faire exprès de me rappeler que je suis un fardeau pour Arroh.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle lui en voulait encore pour ce jour-là. Elle aurait beau s'excuser, cela n'effacerait jamais la blessure qu'elle avait agrandie en elle. Un malaise assez violent s'installa entre les deux femmes. De plus, à l'autre table, les adolescents étaient encore en train de rire comme des crétins. Casey décida qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre un terme à cette sortie. Tessa semblait du même avis puisque d'un commun accord, elles se levèrent pour quitter le café.

_Baleine, retentit une voix alors que Tessa se baissait pour ramasser ses sacs.

Cette dernière se redressa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Casey ne pouvait et ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, elle avait une folle envie de gifler le crétin qui avait osé dire ça, elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage et dut se contenir jusqu'à la sortie sous les rires des idiots. Une fois dehors, elle expira profondément alors que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Tessa. Et encore, elle avait l'air de se retenir de hurler sa peine. Casey le sentait et entraîna la pauvre femme jusqu'à la voiture. Cet après-midi était définitivement un fiasco total.

Arroh s'acharnait contre l'épée de Noctis qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour esquiver les coups peu dangereux pour lui. Ils s'étaient rendu à la base d'entraînement des soldats de l'armée du Cristal, déserte à cette heure-ci. Finalement, Noctis abattit sa lame sur le côté droit de son conseiller qui l'esquiva au dernier moment en se jetant à terre.

_Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, proposa Noctis.  
_Je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit Arroh essoufflé.

Il se releva aussi vite que ses jambes endolories lui permettaient encore et tenta de prendre l'avantage sur son roi. Sa technique n'était pas assez précise et il visait n'importe où en essayant d'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de son adversaire. Mais rien n'y fit. Noctis le déséquilibra une nouvelle fois en le désarmant.

_Vous ne progressez pas assez vite, dit calmement le jeune homme.  
_Je dois pourtant y arriver, dit difficilement Arroh. Il le faut.

Après le combat contre Valos, Arroh s'était rendu compte que son jeu d'épée n'était pas assez bon et qu'il n'avait pas servi à grand chose dans l'opération. Il s'en voulait de son inutilité alors il était venu trouver Noctis en le suppliant de le rendre plus fort afin d'être en mesure de protéger son entourage et notamment Tessa. Mais ses séances d'entraînement demeuraient secrètes car le conseiller du roi se sentait très honteux de sa faiblesse.

_Relevez-vous, ordonna Noctis.

Arroh s'exécuta difficilement et dut s'appuyer sur sa propre épée pour ne pas chanceler. Noctis se mit en garde mais n'attendit pas que son élève vienne à lui pour passer à l'attaque. Il fonça droit sur lui, épée en avant. Arroh se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le côté mais le roi avait eu le temps d'anticiper alors, d'un bond, il revint sur ses pas et pointa sa lame sous la gorge de son conseiller.

_Votre fiancée aurait honte de vous, dit-il froidement avant de retirer son arme.

Il tourna le dos à Arroh qui en profita pour l'attaquer mais encore une fois, Noctis s'y attendait. D'un coup d'un seul, il abattit son épée contre celle d'Arroh qui se brisa en deux sous l'impact. Il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Dépité et fatigué, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le sol, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Noctis alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin et but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

_Je ne suis pas en mesure de la protéger, se plaignit Arroh en frappant le sol du poing.  
_Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à protéger Tessa, demanda Noctis.  
_Elle ne sent pas à la hauteur de ce que je suis. C'est n'importe quoi!  
_Casey me ressortait le même prétexte au début de notre relation, plutôt ennuyant si vous voulez mon avis.  
_Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si difficiles à convaincre?  
_Aucune idée.

Étrangement, Noctis eut une sorte de vertige, il commençait à voir flou et un étrange gargouillement s'élevait de son estomac. Il se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être passé trop de temps à s'entraîner alors il décida de mettre un terme à la séance pour aujourd'hui. Il aida Arroh à se relever malgré sa faiblesse naissante.

_Merci beaucoup Majesté, s'inclina ce dernier. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider et pourtant vous le faites sans hésiter.  
_Avant d'être mon conseiller vous êtes un ami précieux Arroh.  
_Cela me touche beaucoup.

Très sérieusement, quelque chose n'allait pas très bien chez Noctis. De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et sa tête tournait de plus en plus vite. Il se baissa et posa ses deux mains sur se genoux. Il avait eu une horrible envie de vomir.

_Majesté, s'inquiéta enfin Arroh. Est-ce que tout va bien?  
_Je ne vous cache pas que je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques minutes, avoua Noctis.  
_Ne vous en faîtes pas, le véhicule ne devrait pas tarder.

Mais il était trop tard, les genoux du jeune homme se dérobèrent et il se mit à vomir. Arroh écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il découvrit le liquide rouge qui sortait de la bouche de son roi. Noctis vomissait une quantité de sang assez impressionnante.


	8. Le garde du corps

___Le roi de Lucis empoisonné__  
____La nouvelle nous est parvenue ce matin. Il semblerait que le roi Noctis Lucis Caelum ait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat la nuit dernière. Les faits se seraient déroulés à la base militaire de Lucis où le roi effectuait un entraînement spécial. Il aurait été pris de violents vomissements sanguins en présence de son conseiller Arroh de Beneth. Celui-ci aurait rapidement donné l'alerte et permit aux secours d'intervenir dans les minutes qui ont suivi les premiers symptômes. D'après une source de l'hôpital de Lucis, il s'agirait bien d'un empoisonnement au mercure qui aurait été mélangé à une bouteille d'eau. Fort heureusement, le roi n'aurait ingéré qu'une dose à la limite du seuil de mortalité. Ses jours ne sont donc plus en danger et il se repose actuellement dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Lucis sous haute surveillance._

_Ils ne sont même pas encore fiancés qu'elle essaie déjà de s'en débarrasser, commenta un homme moustachu.  
_Tu crois que c'est sa mystérieuse petite copine qui a fait le coup, demanda son voisin.  
_Évidemment!

_Chez Sam_, comme un peu partout dans le royaume, les spéculations allaient déjà bon train sur l'identité de l'assassin après la parution de l'article.

_A mon avis, c'est un coup de l'un de quatre autres royaumes, proposa un autre client attablé devant une chope de bière.  
_Mais ne dis pas de bêtise, hurla un autre à l'autre bout de la taverne. A quoi ça pourrait bien leur servir de faire tomber l'une des têtes couronnées?  
_A agrandir leur territoire pardi!  
_Z'êtes complètement fêlés, puisque je vous dis que c'est la donzelle!  
_Oui, il a raison. C'est encore un coup de ces étrangers.  
_Comme je le dis toujours, s'écria l'un des clients à l'adresse de l'assistance. Méfiez-vous des américains. Santé!

Le bar de Sam tout entier éclata de rire. La nouvelle de l'empoisonnement de Noctis semblait avoir transformé les lieux en foire aux commérages.  
Cependant, au palais, la situation était au contraire extrêmement tendue. Des délégations arrivaient par centaines de tous les royaumes afin de prendre des nouvelles du roi de Lucis, les mesures de sécurité avaient été rétablies à leur plus haut niveau, les domestiques étaient débordés entre le service aux invités et les questions incessantes des enquêteurs qui soupçonnaient quelqu'un des cuisines d'avoir fait le coup. En effet, les éléments montraient que la bouteille dans laquelle le mercure avait été retrouvé venait du palais. Le Cercle de Lucis était isolé dans la véranda, loin du reste des visiteurs et faisait difficilement le point sur toute cette affaire sous les pleurs théâtraux de Félix.

De son côté, Bran, avait jugé bon de rester auprès de Casey qui recevait des nouvelles régulières de l'hôpital par le biais d'Arroh qui était le seul autorisé à rester au chevet de Noctis. Elle fut rassurée d'entendre que son état était stable.

_Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui conseilla Bran. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.  
_Ça va aller, soupira la jeune fille les yeux cernés et bouffis. Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Casey porta une main à son cou pour la poser sur l'ange en argent que son Noctis lui avait offert. Mais elle avait beau tâter, il n'y avait rien. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être posé sur sa table de chevet mais une fois de plus, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Bon sang! Elle fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette, dans sa boîte à bijoux, sur son bureau: toujours rien.

_Tu cherches quelque chose, lui demanda Bran.  
_Mon pendentif, dit-elle prise de panique. C'est un petit ange en argent, tu ne l'as vu nulle part ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre, elle commença à s'imaginer le pire. Il était peut-être tombé dans les rues de Lucis pendant qu'elle se baladait avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas alors qu'on essayait de tuer son Noctis ? Ou alors peut-être traînait-il sur les sols du palais ? Elle n'en savait rien mais la culpabilité la gagna crescendo. Pleurer était sa seule option en cet instant. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains et réalisa enfin qu'elle avait failli perdre Noctis, mais vraiment. D'après les médecins, une goutte de plus lui aurait été fatal. Ses larmes redoublèrent à cette simple pensée.

_C'est fini, lui murmura Bran en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_C'était un cadeau de Noctis, sanglota-t-elle.  
_C'est pas important pour le moment. Je pense que pour l'heure il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

Il était grand temps qu'elle suive son conseil. Cependant, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Bran sourit et la souleva jusqu'à son lit avant de renvoyer Félicia qui venait pour sa leçon comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais ce qui frappa le jeune homme fut le sourire immonde que cette femme avait au visage lorsqu'elle posa ses iris grises sur Casey endormie. Il la congédia et rejoignit Kyle et Lucas dans le bureau de Noctis.

_Elle a fini par s'endormir, leur apprit-il.  
_Tant mieux, répondit Kyle. C'est une histoire assez étrange mais pas surprenante.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, demanda Lucas qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus.  
_Noctis fait partie de la royauté, répondit le jeune homme. Ce genre de pratique est très courante lorsque l'on veut s'approprier le pouvoir d'un autre.  
_Au XVIIIè siècle oui, corrigea Bran. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu dépassé?  
_Si bien sûr. Mais il faut s'attendre à tout dans ce milieu.  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira le balafré. Noct est hors de danger et c'est le plus important.

Les trois hommes approuvèrent en silence avant que quelqu'un ne fasse irruption dans le bureau.

_Qui êtes-vous, demanda un homme portant un long imperméable et un chapeau melon.  
_Qui êtes-vous, lui retourna Bran.  
_Je suis l'inspecteur Cornelius, se présenta l'homme aussi cliché qu'une série policière à l'ancienne. Maintenant que je me suis annoncé, j'exige que vous décliniez vos identités.  
_Kyle O'Quinn.  
_Lucas Sullivan.  
_Bran Mulryan  
-Quels sont vos liens avec le roi?  
_Ses amis, répondirent-ils de concert.  
_Auriez-vous des raisons de lui en vouloir?  
_Non.  
_Très bien, ne quittez pas la ville.

Puis, il s'en alla en sifflotant les mains dans les poches.

_Ce doit être le flic le plus ridicule de l'histoire de la police, commenta Lucas.  
_Je pense qu'on n'est pas prêts de retrouver notre assassin, ajouta Kyle.

Alejandro fut soulagé par les dernières nouvelles de Lucis. En effet, Casey avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour tenir les Solano au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son petit ami et surtout pour trouver du réconfort. Léandra buvait une tasse de café fumante dans le salon, le regard perdu.

_Il semblerait que Noctis soit hors de danger, l'informa son mari.  
_Oh, répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie. C'est une très bonne chose.  
_Ça na pas l'air de te faire plus plaisir que cela.  
_Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est juste que...  
_Tu as la tête ailleurs, compléta Alejandro en regardant sa femme comme si elle couvait quelque chose.  
_Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Elle posa sa tasse et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

_Léa, l'arrêta le sorcier. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis quelques jours. Et je ne te parle pas d'Adriel qui est cloîtré dans sa chambre.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux? J'ai l'impression que vous essayez de me mettre à l'écart d'une chose.  
_Tu te trompes Alé. Si Adriel est dans sa chambre c'est qu'il a besoin de se retrouver seul et moi...je...j'ai le mal du pays voilà.

Sans attendre qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit, Léandra s'engagea dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage en priant pour que son mensonge passe comme une lettre à la poste. Elle n'attendit pas non plus que son fils l'autorise à entrer pour lui rendre visite. Adriel était étendu sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il les yeux rouges.  
_Chéri, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Ton père commence à avoir des soupçons.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Je suis coupable de meurtre maman.  
_Ne dis pas cela.  
_Et pourquoi pas? C'est la vérité, non?  
_On peut encore tout arranger.  
_Laisse tomber, cria-t-il. J'en peux plus, autant tout lui raconter.  
_Si jamais tu dis la vérité à ton père, il n'hésitera pas à te faire juger par le Tribunal de l'Inquisition, le prévint Léandra.  
_Mais alors tu préfères que je m'enfuie.  
_Non, nous allons d'abord tirer cette histoire au clair.  
_Tu m'as déjà fait part de tes soupçons, se plaignit le garçon. Tu délires, je suis le seul responsable.

Pendant plusieurs jours après les faits, Léandra avait retourné l'histoire une centaine de fois dans sa tête et elle s'était aperçu que certains éléments ne collaient absolument pas: l'attitude du patron du restaurant, celui de Marina et de son frère. Quelque chose clochait avec cette histoire et elle était prête à enquêter pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un élément qui tirerait Adriel de ce mauvais pas.

_Habille-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Alejandro regardait les informations dans le salon. Il semblerait qu'ils allaient encore devoir inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du chef de famille.

_Où allez-vous, demanda ce dernier alors que sa femme et son fils se dirigeaient vers la porte.  
_Faire un tour, répondit simplement Léandra.  
_Faire un tour, répéta Alejandro, sourcils froncés.  
_Exactement, confirma la sorcière. Tu nous trouvais bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Et bien j'ai décidé d'aller faire prendre l'air à notre fils et ainsi je pourrais mieux m'acclimater à la ville. D'une pierre deux coups.  
_Étrangement, dit le sorcier, tu viens de me faire penser à Casey quand elle est mal à l'aise.  
_Je t'en prie ne me compare pas cette idiote, rit Léandra.  
_Bien, soupira-t-il. Bonne promenade alors.

Victoire! Les deux complices se retournèrent et quittèrent la maison aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient encore réussi à garder leur secret mais pour combien de temps? Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et soufflèrent un bon coup. Léandra ouvrit la fenêtre pour se donner de l'air car la tension avait été à son comble.

_Où est-ce que je nous emmène, demanda Adriel plus détendu.  
_A la clinique de Salamanca, répondit sa mère encore mal à l'aise.  
_Tu es sûre?  
_Absolument certaine. Si on veut régler cette histoire, il ne faut laisser passer aucun détail.

L'accueil de la clinique était quasi-déserte, à part une vieille dame et une maman et son bébé, la voie paraissait libre. Léandra et Adriel s'avancèrent jusqu'à la réception où une infirmière répondant au téléphone était assise. Ils attendirent que sa conversation s'achevât pour s'adresser à elle.

_Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-elle aimablement.  
_Oui, répondit Léandra. Nous cherchons une infirmière.  
_Une infirmière, s'étonna la jeune femme. Et quel est son prénom?  
_Marina.  
_Il y bien une Marina qui travaille ici. Vous êtes de la famille?  
_On peut dire ça comme ça.  
_Très bien, je vais la chercher.

L'infirmière sortit de derrière son bureau et se dirigea au fond du couloir les laissant attendre dans le hall.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, demanda Adriel.  
_Lui parler, répondit simplement sa mère. On a besoin de détails, chéri. Elle est une des seules personnes qui sachent ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.  
_Oui mais on n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir la déranger jusqu'ici. Et puis peut-être que...  
_Que quoi? Tu penses qu'elle t'en veut? Ridicule!

Adriel ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il pensait cela mais le dire à haute voix serait trop douloureux. Il s'était quelque peu attaché à Marina en deux mois de relation et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tout gâcher? L'impliquer dans un meurtre. Super!  
L'infirmière revint enfin avec une autre trottinant à sa suite.

_La voilà, dit l'infirmière de la réception avec un petit sourire en se réinstallant à son poste.  
_Bonjour, dit Marina.  
_Heu, bégaya Adriel un peu perdu.  
_Bonjour, répondit Léandra.  
_En quoi puis-je vous être utile, demanda la jeune fille aussi perdue qu'Adriel.  
_En rien désolé, répondit le jeune homme.  
_Comment cela, s'étonna la sorcière.  
_Ce n'est pas elle, lui chuchota son fils.  
_Quoi?  
_Veuillez nous excuser dit Adriel. En fait, nous cherchons Marina Torrez.  
_Il n'y a pas de Marina Torrez ici, s'excusa à son tour la Marina infirmière.  
_Vous êtes sûre?  
_Certaine. Je suis la seule Marina de tout le service.  
_Bien, dit Léandra. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir déranger dans votre travail. Au revoir.

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste, ils en avaient bien assez appris. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

_Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec cette histoire, dit la sorcière en attachant sa ceinture.  
_Ça ne veut rien dire maman, l'interrompit Adriel. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre problème.  
_Elle a menti, chéri. Elle ne travaille pas ici et n'est sans doute même pas infirmière.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, hurla le jeune homme.  
_Tout, idiot! Elle a prétendu s'y connaître en médecine au moment où elle prenait le pouls d'un mourant. Elle a menti. Pourquoi pile à ce moment-là?

Léandra le sentait. Son fils était tombé droit dans un piège et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'y engouffrer plus profondément. Ces crétins ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Une semaine après l'empoisonnement de Noctis, le mystère demeurait entier autour de l'identité de l'assassin présumé et la pression autour du palais ne retomba pas. Il en allait de même pour le trafic de Lucis: les nobles de tous les royaumes continuaient de s'agglutiner dans les couloirs, les jardins et autour de chez Noctis. Plus encore en ce jour car le roi rentrait enfin chez lui contre l'avis des médecins. Il fut accueilli en véritable héros, sous les applaudissements de centaine de personnes qui criaient «Vive le roi», d'autres pleurant. Noctis, gêné par autant de faste, adressa simplement quelques gestes de la main et des sourires timides. Mais, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant. Il l'apercevait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme se précipita aussi vite que sa santé lui permettait à l'intérieur du château et alla rejoindre Casey. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué et puis il était très inquiet par les événements: elle avait besoin de protection.

_Noctis, pleura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.  
_Comment vas-tu mon ange, lui demanda-t-il en déposant des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne.  
_C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, imbécile, dit Casey en se dégageant de lui.  
_Je vais plutôt bien.  
_Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir alors que tu n'es pas complètement guéri.  
_Je me sens bien ma Casey, promis.  
_Bon, je te crois mais je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes.  
_Je te le promets, dit-il avant de lui embrasser le front  
_J'ai eu peur, avoua Casey avec une petite moue.  
_Je sais, répondit Noctis très sérieusement. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du roi avec Louis, Kyle, Bran, Lucas, les membres du Cercle, l'inspecteur Cornélius et une jeune fille rousse que Casey n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Autant dire qu'on manquait de place et d'air dans la pièce.

_Je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir tous inquiétés, commença Noctis.  
_Ce n'était pas de ta faute, hurla Félix en proie à une crise de larmes inhumaine.  
_C'est cet assassin qu'il faut arrêter au plus vite, suggéra Antonin. Quel scandale!  
_Laisse-le parler, dit Adriane à l'adresse de son frère.  
_Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai coupé la parole au roi ?  
_Pas du tout. Je dis simplement qu'il faut lui laisser le loisir de s'expliquer.  
_M'accuserais-tu...  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, les coupa Noctis d'une voix forte. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire. Il semblerait que quelqu'un cherche à attenter à ma vie, c'est un fait.  
_L'enquête avance votre Majesté, se félicita l'inspecteur.  
_Oui, reprit Noctis. Je vous en remercie. Cependant, comme cette personne n'a toujours pas été appréhendée, il faut que vous sachiez que les mesures de sécurité seront encore plus élevées qu'en l'état actuel.  
_C'est une bonne idée, le coupa Tecla. Il faut vaincre le feu par le feu.  
_Vous usitez parfaitement des expressions, mon prince, le félicita Siegfried.  
_Vous allez arrêter de le couper à tout bout de champ, s'emporta Casey.

Noctis lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement qui n'échappa pas à Félix. Il adressa à la jeune fille le regard le plus noir de sa collection. Un regard qui piquait un peu la rétine en somme. Quelle jalousie maladive!

_J'ai des raisons de penser que le coupable ne s'arrêtera pas là, reprit Noctis. C'est pourquoi je vous recommande la plus extrême vigilance.  
_C'est pourtant à toi qu'ils s'en sont pris pas à nous, s'étonna Lucas.  
_Lorsque l'on veut faire du mal à une personne, on s'attaque en premier aux personnes qu'elle aime, n'est-ce pas?  
_Oooooooooooooohhhh, dirent les femmes de l'assistance en regardant Noctis, les yeux remplis d'amour.  
_L'amour que vous nous portez, nous vous le rendons au centuple, dit Tecla en se levant, au bord des larmes.  
_Oui c'est bien vrai, confirmèrent Adriane et Antonin de concert.  
_Nous t'aimons aussi Noctis, cria Félix mouchoir en main.  
_Mon Dieu, soupira le roi de Lucis pour lui-même sous les rires des ses amis américains.  
_Ça veut dire que vous m'aimez aussi, demanda l'inspecteur plein d'espoir.  
_Casey, l'ignora Noctis. Il est hors de question que je te laisse sans protection à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
_Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la femme rousse qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'inclina devant le roi de manière très solennelle.

_Voici Lightning, la présenta-t-il. Considère-la comme ton garde du corps à partir de cet instant.  
_Un garde du corps, répéta Casey. Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire?  
_Plus que jamais, affirma Noctis sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Je ne permettrais à personne de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux.  
_Oooooooooooooohhhh!

Casey se tourna vers Lightning. Elle était très belle avec ses yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure rousse, presque rose qu'elle attachait sur le côté. Elle considéra également Casey des yeux mais de manière beaucoup plus neutre. Finalement, elle s'inclina devant elle ce qui surpris Casey au plus haut point.

_Je jure de vous protéger au péril de ma vie, promit-elle en se redressant.  
_N'exagérons rien, répondit Casey très mal à l'aise.  
_C'est son devoir, dit Noctis. Avec elle tu es en sécurité, elle est sergent de mon armée.  
_Très bien.  
_Par ailleurs, reprit le roi en se tournant vers l'assistance, le regard sévère. Comme vous avez pu le lire récemment dans la presse, il semblerait que l'un d'entre vous ait été colporté certains détails de ma vie privée.

Évidemment qu'ils étaient au courant, après l'empoisonnement, sa relation avec Casey était dans tous les journaux, même dans les quatre autres royaumes.

_Je jure sur mon sang de prince de Tellus que ni moi, ni Siegfried ne t'avons trahi, s'écria Tecla en se relevant faisant sursauter Victoria par la même occasion.  
_Il en va de même pour Antonin, Willem et moi, jura Adriane.  
_Penses-tu que je ne sois pas capable de me dédouaner moi-même?  
_Non pas du tout. J'ai juste jugé bon de...  
_Pas un mot n'a filtré du côté de Tenebrae, promit Clothilde. Victoria et moi avons été muettes comme des tombes.  
_Geoffroy n'a rien dit, dit simplement Félix qui voyait rouge depuis que Noctis avait offert sa petite protection à Casey.  
_Et toi, demanda celle-ci sur un ton de défi.  
_Je te demande pardon, dit le prince d'Umbra en plissant les yeux.  
_Tu aurais très bien pu vendre la mèche, qui sait?  
_Noctis sait que je suis incapable de le trahir, n'est-ce pas Noctis?  
_Je vous crois tous. Inutile de nous disputer. Je propose qu'on mette un terme à cet entretien mes amis.  
_Mes amis, répéta l'inspecteur qui ne perdait décidément pas espoir. Je suis inclus dedans?  
_Soyez prudents sur le retour, l'ignora royalement Noctis.

Toujours cloîtrée dans sa chambre, Stella chantonnait un petit air qu'elle aimait plus jeune. L'air que jouait la boîte à musique qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Un petit sourire d'enfant collé au visage, la jeune princesse faisait tourner un petit objet entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire: elle le frotta contre son visage, le lécha, le sentit puis le jeta à travers la pièce, derrière une table. Ce petit ange avait vraiment très mauvais goût.

_Passons à la suite, dit-elle à sa seule interlocutrice depuis des semaines.

Celle-ci, cachée dans la pénombre se lécha les babines en riant comme une démente.


	9. Aussi froide que la glace

Main sur la garde, visage impassible, démarche droite, elle ne disait jamais rien sauf quand on lui posait une question ou quand elle repérait un danger. Enfin ce que Lightning appelait un danger, Casey l'appelait plutôt petit accident de la vie.

_Attention avec cette aiguille!  
_Oups, je me suis piquée!  
_Oh mon dieu, vous saignez!  
_C'est la vie cocotte.

Les conversations entre les jeunes femmes ne volaient pas bien haut. Lightning ne lâchait pas Casey d'une semelle que ce soit pendant les repas, pendant qu'elle lisait un livre, qu'elle allait aux toilettes et même pendant ses leçons avec Félicia. Au début, elle en était très gênée et puis, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Toutefois, ce jour-là, elle décida que sa garde du corps deviendrait sa nouvelle déesse à qui elle offrirait des sacrifices volontiers. Pourtant, la leçon du jour se déroulait comme d'habitude: très ennuyeuse.

_Alors comme ça vous avez décidé de remplir un petit peu votre cervelle de moineau, se moqua la préceptrice.  
_Je vous demande pardon, demanda Casey en levant un sourcil si haut qu'il se perdit sous ses cheveux.  
_C'est une bonne chose que d'avoir lu ce livre, poursuivit la femme sans faire attention à son élève.

Félicia feuilletait le bouquin sur la généalogie de la famille Lucis Caelum que Casey avait beaucoup parcouru lors de la semaine d'hospitalisation de Noctis pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle savait qu'il était précieux mais si elle le faisait manger à ce crapaud il pourrait être remplacé, non? Elle détestait cette personne par-dessus tout: son air hautain, son visage, sa démarche, son odeur. Disons que si Félicia prenait feu et que Casey avait un verre d'eau dans la main, elle le boirait.

_Peut-être connaissez-vous le nom de l'arrière grand-père du roi actuel, demanda-t-elle un sourire narquois collé sur ses affreuses lèvres d'amphibien.  
_Adalbertus Lucis Caelum, fils de Cassandre et Grégoire, sourit Casey fière d'elle.  
_Le père de Grégoire?  
_Gregorius.  
_Qui est le frère de...?  
_Hortense et Ignatus.  
_Le prénom de leurs enfants?  
_Catherine et Julianus tandis qu'Ignatus n'eut jamais d'enfants car il était stérile.

La vieille chouette pinçait les lèvres si fort que Casey pensait avoir affaire au derrière d'une poule. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle en cet instant. Quoi de plus jouissif que de voir cette femme prise à son propre jeu? Elle se leva sans perdre Casey des yeux et jeta le livre sur la table avec une force démesurée.

_Cela ne prouve rien, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Vous êtes et vous resterez une petite peste, mal élevée et sans cervelle.  
_Alors à quoi servent nos leçons, s'emporta Casey.  
_Je réponds à mon devoir qui est de servir le roi de Lucis.  
_Si vous y mettez autant de mauvaise volonté, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.  
_Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir. Les leçons continueront.  
_Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos leçons?

Plus vite que Casey n'eut le temps de le voir, Félicia était déjà plaquée au mur, une petite lame sous la gorge. Lightning avait encore une fois vu un danger quand cette saleté de chouette avait fait un pas vers Casey, l'air menaçant. Celle-ci ne put que jubiler en voyant la scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux.

_Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit la jeune fille en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

Sans un mot, la préceptrice attrapa ses affaires et se sauva de la salle de lecture en lançant des regards paniqués vers Lightning. Celle-ci demeurait très calme: elle rangea son petit couteau dans sa poche et recroisa les bras. Casey ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle sauta au cou de sa garde du corps et la couvrit de baisers sur la joue.

_T'es la meilleure Lightning. Si tu savais ça fait combien de temps que je rêve de faire ça.  
_Hum, dit la rousse mal à l'aise. Je...je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.  
_C'est trop génial, il faut qu'on aille raconter ça à Noctis.

Le jeune roi était dans le salon en train de lire un morceau de papier urgent qui lui fut parvenu quelques minutes plus tôt quand les deux femmes vinrent le rejoindre.

_Mon chéri, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça-t-elle tout sourire.  
_Tu as retrouvé ton pendentif, proposa Noctis.  
_Non, bouda la jeune fille. Je suis désolée.  
_Pipelette, pleurnicheuse et maintenant tête-en-l'air: la liste est encore longue?  
_T'oublies super jolie, intelligente, très drôle, bonne au Cluedo et j'en passe.  
_Paresseuse, folle, hyperactive,...  
_Bon ça suffit, l'arrêta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il y a beaucoup plus urgent.  
_Quoi donc, demanda Noctis en reprenant son sérieux.  
_Félicia a levé la main sur moi, dit Casey avec un énorme sourire  
_Je te demande pardon?  
_Elle est virée c'est ça? Tu vas le faire hein?  
_Elle a fait quoi?  
_Oui bon ça va Lightning l'a empêché de me toucher mais si elle n'avait pas été là elle m'aurait tapé dessus.  
_Très bien, dit Noctis rassuré et adressant un geste de remerciement à l'adresse de Lightning. Je réglerais cette histoire à mon retour.  
_Ton retour? Tu vas quelque part?  
_J'ai reçu une convocation, répondit le jeune homme en lui montrant le morceau de papier. Je dois assister au Conseil des Rois à Tellus.  
_C'est loin? Tu pars combien de temps? Tu ne peux pas tu es encore convalescent. T'es obligé d'y aller?  
_Non pas vraiment. Trois jours. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Et oui je suis obligé d'y aller.  
_Hé, t'as répondu à mes questions dans l'ordre, s'amusa la jeune fille.  
_C'est dur de te suivre mais je commence à m'y faire.  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout.  
_Moi non plus, avoua Noctis. Le Conseil ne se réunit jamais à la légère, je suppose que cela a à voir avec Lucis.  
_Comment cela?  
_Ces derniers mois ont été durs pour le royaume et des tensions sont apparus sur les frontières. Les problèmes de Lucis en ont causé dans les autres royaumes.  
_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit simplement Casey.  
_Je sais mais il est de ma responsabilité de rétablir le calme.  
_Tu pars quand?  
_Ce soir.  
_Si vite, se plaignit la jeune fille. Tu es encore faible.  
_Non, je t'ai déjà répété que je me sentais beaucoup mieux.  
_Bon, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Sois prudent alors.

Noctis lui releva le menton et lui adressa un des sourires auquel elle ne résistait jamais. Il l'embrassa amoureusement tandis que Lightning détournait les yeux se sentant de trop dans la pièce. Elle faisait bien car Casey s'était littéralement jetée sur le pauvre garçon comme une lionne sur sa proie.

_Doucement, rit Noctis en se dégageant d'elle. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
_Et alors, demanda-t-elle en le couvrant de baisers.  
_Tu oublies que je suis un pauvre homme convalescent.

Casey interrompit son baiser en se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle espérait ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal, lui défroissa son col, passa une main sur les plis de sa chemise et posa une main sur son front.

_Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
_C'est tellement facile de t'avoir, dit le jeune homme en secouant la tête le regard consterné.  
_Je te déteste.  
_Pas de mensonge entre nous.

Les jours passaient et Léandra et Adriel ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire de cette information. Comment interpréter le mensonge de Marina? Léandra avait bien un plan en tête mais son fils refusait qu'elle le suivît. Il pensait que poser trop de questions à trop de monde éveillerait les soupçons autour de ce qui s'était produit. Pourtant, la sorcière avait trouvé une solution toute bête à leurs problèmes.

_Maman, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, souffla Adriel amaigri et fatigué par la situation.  
_Puisque je te dis que je sais ce que je fais mon chéri, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre les cheveux mal peignés.  
_Je sais que tu es une grande sorcière mais si ça tournait mal une fois de plus?  
_Rien ne tournera mal parce que je suis sûre et certaine de ce que je fais.  
_Très bien, finit par accepter le garçon en balançant une main  
_Pas trop tôt.

Léandra passa l'après-midi à concocter sa potion. Elle était très difficile à faire même pour une experte comme elle mais elle y parvint en fin de journée. Heureusement, Alejandro s'était absenté pour deux jours ainsi, Adriel et elle avaient eu le loisir de peaufiner leur plan. Ils reprirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le quartier Las Cortes. Il leur suffit d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre le bar Acuarela.

_Reste ici, ordonna Léandra. J'irais toute seule. Va te garer plus loin.  
_N'oublie pas ton téléphone, lui rappela Adriel. Sois prudente maman!  
_Ne t'en fais pas ___mi corazon_, dit-elle avant de lui baiser la joue.

Elle descendit de la voiture et rentra dans le restaurant. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon très moulant avec un décolleté très pigeonnant. Ses cheveux tombaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules et ses lèvres étaient maquillés d'un rouge très prononcé. Cet accoutrement fit qu'elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bar sous les sifflets d'une table de messieurs peu fréquentables. N'importe quelle femme aurait été effrayée mais ce n'était pas le genre de la sorcière qui était bien plus dangereuse que n'importe qui dans cet établissement.

_Une margarita je vous prie, commanda-t-elle auprès d'une serveuse.  
_Tout de suite, répondit cette dernière sans la regarder.

Elle n'était pas seule à servir les clients, il y avait aussi un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui essuyait les verres et qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquée. Il correspondait à la description d'Adriel: grand, crâne rasé, yeux marrons clairs: le gérant du bar. Patience, l'établissement ne fermait que dans une heure. En attendant, Léandra attirait son attention, lui lançait des sourires, réajustait son décolleté juste sous ses yeux. Signe encourageant: il répondait à la provocation. Au bout d'un moment, il s'avança vers elle en faisant semblant d'essuyer la partie du bar où se trouvait son verre. Il posa une autre margarita devant elle.

_C'est la maison qui offre, dit-il avec un ton séducteur.  
_Je vous remercie, répondit Léandra sur le même ton.

Les hommes: tous les mêmes! En revanche, si Alejandro la voyait, elle pourrait se préparer à signer les papiers du divorce. De toute façon, cet homme ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle n'avait besoin de lui que pour avoir des réponses et sortir son bébé du traquenard dans lequel on l'avait entraîné. De la manipulation pure et dure exactement! Finalement, l'heure passa et le bar était quasiment vide: il ne restait plus que la sorcière, le gérant et la serveuse.

_Tu peux y aller, dit-il à cette dernière. Je fermerais.  
_D'accord, répondit-elle en posant son tablier. A demain.

Enfin seuls, Léandra sut qu'elle allait devoir passer à l'action. Cependant, c'est lui qui fit le premier pas.

_Vous êtes au courant que nous fermons, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
_Vous seriez capable de laisser une faible femme seule dans les rues de Madrid à une heure pareille, s'amusa Léandra.  
_Hors de question, murmura le gérant. Pas avant un dernier verre.

C'était juste ce qu'elle attendait. Il servit deux verres sans perdre son air charmeur. Le moment était venu.

_Vous n'auriez pas une laine, demanda-t-elle. Il fait plutôt froid ce soir.

Le barman s'absenta quelques secondes pour se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique. Léandra en profita pour plonger une main dans son décolleté et en sortit la flasque qui contenait la potion. Elle en versa dans le verre du type et attendit sagement qu'ils reviennent. Il lui apporta sa propre veste en cuir et la lui passa sur les épaules.

_Je vous remercie, dit-elle. Je me sens mieux maintenant.  
_Trinquons, proposa-t-il en levant son verre.  
_Oui, trinquons.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres sans s'inquiéter outre mesure. Ce que les gens pouvaient être imprudents de nos jours, pensa Léandra. Elle vida son propre verre et contempla l'effet de sa potion. Le gérant reposa son récipient sur le bar, ne dit pas un mot et regarda dans le vide.

_Quel est votre nom, demanda la sorcière la tête reposant sur une main comme si elle s'ennuyait.  
_Alvarado Bonasera, répondit-il machinalement sans la regarder.  
_Quel est votre métier?  
_Je suis gérant de l'Acuarela et membre du gang des Dragons.  
_Je vous demande pardon.  
_Membre du gang des Dragons, répéta Alvaro.  
_Un gang, super, soupira Léandra. Connaissez-vous Marina Torrez?  
_Oui.  
_Quels sont vos liens avec elle?  
_Nous sommes tous les deux membres des Dragons  
_Qui dirige les Dragons?  
_Hector Lopez  
_Connaissez-vous Adriel Solano?  
_Oui.  
_Avez-vous aidé à le piéger?  
_Oui  
_Comment?  
_Je lui ai indiqué l'endroit où il devait se rendre et j'ai fourni les photos et la vidéo à Hector.  
_Expliquez-moi ce plan en détail.  
_Je ne connais pas tous les détails.  
_Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous savez.  
_Marina et Hector devaient venir au bar...

Les crissements de pneus qui sifflèrent derrière son oreille et le reflet d'une voiture noire dans la verrerie l'alertèrent. Léandra se baissa de justesse et évita les trois coups de feu qui sifflèrent à son oreille. Alvaro ne terminerait jamais son histoire: on venait de le faire taire pour de bon.  
A l'extérieur, malgré les cris des passants, Léandra réussit à distinguer la voiture noire qui prenait la fuite.

Noctis avait un peu menti à Casey. Il ne sentait pas particulièrement d'attaque à participer à un Conseil dans son état mais il était obligé d'admettre que la situation jouait contre lui. Et ce n'était pas une petite fièvre qui l'empêcherait de remplir son devoir. Alors qu'il était en route vers Tellus, il s'endormit, épuisé en espérant que rien de grave n'arriverait à sa Casey. Tiens il était devenu très possessif lui!

_Je peux t'appeler Light?  
_Faîtes comme bon vous semble.

Casey était assise dans la véranda en face de sa garde du corps et la regardait comme si elle essayait de la sonder aux rayons X. Lightning, comme à son habitude était aussi stoïque qu'une statue du Louvre. Et c'était exactement ce qui embêtait Casey: elle essayait constamment de la titiller, de faire apparaître ne serait-ce qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle était aidée par Lucas. Lui aussi était intrigué par la jeune femme.

_Tu as quel âge, demanda-t-il.  
_J'ai 21 ans.  
_T'as déjà eu un petit ami, questionna Casey avec un énorme sourire.  
_Non.  
_T'as déjà mis le doigt de quelqu'un dans l'eau pendant qu'il dormait?  
_Non.  
_Ta pointure de chaussure.  
_37.  
_Tes cheveux, c'est une coloration?  
_Non.  
_T'es déjà allé à la fête foraine mais sans le moindre sou?  
_Non.  
_T'as déjà croqué dans un fromage périmé?  
_Non.  
_T'avais un doudou quand t'étais petite?  
_Non.  
_Tu es déjà entrée dans un jacuzzi de champagne?  
_Non.  
_Quel est ton épisode préféré de Tintin?  
_Je ne connais pas Tintin.  
_T'as déjà...  
_Ça suffit tout les deux, les coupa Bran. Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'ennuyez avec vos questions stupides?  
_Rabat-joie, dirent les deux curieux de concert.

De toute manière, cela ne servait à rien, elle n'avait pas tiqué de tout l'entretien. Même les questions les plus personnelles ne provoquaient aucune émotion chez elle. Ils décidèrent d'abandonner...pour le moment en tout cas. Casey souffla profondément et quitta sa garde du corps pour en revenir à sa partie de Cluedo avec Lucas et les autres.

_Vous étiez au courant qu'Arroh était fiancé, demanda Bran.  
_Oui, répondit Casey. Moi aussi j'étais surprise.  
_T'étais jalouse, rit Lucas en la poussant du coude.  
_Pourquoi je le serais? Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour Arroh.  
_Parce que t'es possessive, lui rappela Kyle.  
_Moi, s'offensa faussement la jeune fille en portant une main à son cœur.  
_Faut-il que je te rappelle ce que tu as fait quand Bran t'as présenté sa dernière petite amie?  
_Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mon verre d'eau à glissé malencontreusement sur ses cheveux.  
_Hummm.  
_Bon d'accord, je suis juste un peu possessive.  
_Juste un peu, s'offusqua Lucas. Tu m'interdis d'approcher une seule fille.  
_Parce que je ne vais pas te regarder tromper Reese juste sous mes yeux.  
_Ça ne te regarde pas.  
_Je l'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour et elle m'a raconté que tes parents l'avaient finalement accepté. Ne gâche pas tout Lucas Sullivan.  
_C'est dingue cette manie de m'appeler par mon nom complet à chaque fois que tu me parles de Reesounette.  
_Reesounette, répétèrent les trois autres avant d'exploser de rire.  
_Oh ça va vous!  
_Madame Pervenche dans la salle de billard avec le revolver, s'écria tout à coup Casey en consultant sa feuille d'enquête.

Kyle ouvrit la boîte et confirma la déduction de la jeune fille en soufflant d'exaspération.

_Je suis sûr que tu triches, bouda-t-il.  
_Mauvais perdant, chantonna-t-elle.

La chambre de Casey était dans un sale état. Elle décida de la ranger un peu avant de se mettre au lit. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour sa penderie mais elle pouvait toujours mettre les mouchoirs mouillés de larmes à la poubelle, secouer ses couvertures, nettoyer le bureau et ranger ses bijoux. Elle finirait peut-être par retrouver son pendentif: un cadeau de Noctis n'était pas n'importe quelle babiole. Pourtant, elle ne trouva rien. Lightning l'avait un peu aidé mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Alors qu'elle essuyait la poussière de la télévision, Casey eut une petite idée.

_Dis Light, t'as déjà regardé Le Roi Lion?  
_Non.  
_Tu veux le regarder avec moi?  
_Faîtes comme bon vous semble.  
_Non, je te demandes si tu as envie, toi de le voir.  
_Pourquoi pas ?

Personne, non personne ne pouvait rester stoïque face à la mort de Mufasa. La jeune fille introduisit le DVD dans le lecteur avec une moue victorieuse et s'engouffra dans ses couvertures.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle à sa protectrice.  
_Je vais regarder ce film avec vous, répondit-elle debout face à la télé.  
_Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua Casey en soulevant la couette. Viens me rejoindre.  
_Je n'oserais pas.  
_Disons que...c'est un ordre.

Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile que cela. Lightning ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres de Casey: elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste et vint se poser près de Casey qui la recouvra en riant comme une petite fille. Elle adorait gagner.  
Le film commença, Mufasa mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, le générique de fin défila et Lightning avait exactement le même visage qu'au tout début tandis que Casey se tamponnait les yeux avec un énième mouchoir (note de l'auteur: son stock est infini).

_Ça ne t'a pas ému, lui demanda-t-elle.  
_Non.

Cette fois-ci, Casey abandonnait: cette fille était aussi froide que la glace. Plus que la sorcière Aurora, c'était dire! Elle eut un peu pitié de cette fille qui avait le même âge qu'elle mais qui ne souriait ni ne s'amusait jamais. Elle imagina les pires scénarios: perte de ses parents, viols, morts, maltraitance. La petite brune se surprit à verser quelques larmes mais plus pour le papa de Simba, mais bien pour Lightning qui devait être une jeune fille très seule. Elle la regarda avec un petit sourire compatissant, entoura ses hanches de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son ventre.

_Que...que faîtes-vous, demanda la rousse quelque peu mal à l'aise.  
_Je t'adore Light, pleura Casey. Tu es ma déesse grecque, ma sauveuse du royaume des crapauds-chouettes et ma protectrice contre le mal alors si tu as envie de discuter je suis là.

Lightning ne savait pas trop que répondre alors que Casey trempait sa jupe de ses pleurs. Elle finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux en les caressant le plus délicatement possible. Casey trouvait la sensation très rassurante et très agréable. Elle finit par relever la tête et s'essuyer les yeux avant d'adresser un sourire amical à Lightning qui le lui rendit. La brune ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle était encore plus jolie, ce sourire lui allait à ravir bon sang! Casey plaqua sa bouche contre sa joue, contente d'avoir réussi à produire un changement sur le visage de sa déesse.

_Vous...vous devriez vous reposer, proposa Lightning en se levant rapidement du lit, le souffle court.  
_Oui tu as raison, répondit Casey qui ne perdait pas son sourire.  
_Bonne nuit, souhaita la rousse en rejoignant le salon où elle passait ses nuits.  
_Bonne nuit Light, répondit Casey avant d'embrasser la photo de Noctis, d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir.

Ah quel beau matin ! Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et Casey avait dormi comme un bébé. Elle s'étira de tout son long en bâillant à gorge déployée. Elle sortait d'un magnifique rêve dans lequel Noctis et elle se baladaient au bord d'un lac et riaient, riaient, riaient,...  
En y repensant, Casey sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en souhai...Elle repassa une deuxième fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Mais impossible, autour d'elle, des touffes de ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sur la couverture.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!


	10. Edward aux mains d'argent

Tellus était un royaume rempli de verdure: des forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue, les habitations étaient condensées afin de conserver au maximum la nature. D'énormes réserves naturelles dominaient les plateaux et il n'était pas rare de croiser un ou deux animaux sur son chemin comme des biches, des écureuils ou encore des renards. En réalité, le pays n'était autre qu'une mangrove géante sur laquelle on s'était installé des siècles auparavant. La famille royale Salus résidait dans l'immense tour en verre qui surplombait la capitale qui tournait à l'énergie solaire et aux éoliennes. Un vrai modèle écologique en somme! La voiture de Noctis s'arrêta au pied de la tour et il en sortit non sans manquer de s'écrouler de fatigue. Le voyage l'avait encore plus affaibli et il se demandait comment il allait tenir des heures de discussion. Peu importe: il le ferait car c'était son devoir. On le conduisit jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble dans un ascenseur en verre relié à des panneaux solaires. La Salle du Trône avait été rendue apte à accueillir la réunion: une énorme table en chêne massif trônait au milieu de la pièce, au milieu d'une salle au toit en verre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le ciel.

_Nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit le roi des lieux, attablé en face de Noctis.  
_Pardonnez mon retard, Aloe s'excusa Noctis en gagnant rapidement sa place à côté du roi Fleuret qui ne lui accorda pas un regard.  
_Étant donné que nous sommes chez moi, reprit Aloe. Je vais donc diriger les débats. Tout d'abord, l'ordre du jour: la situation aux frontières.  
_Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique responsable, déclara Bellum Fleuret en fumant son cigare. Le royaume de Lucis risque de tous nous faire plonger.  
_Cesser vos jérémiades, Bellum, répliqua Fidélis. Lucis est loin d'être au fond du gouffre, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Tenebrae.  
_Peut-être devrais-je venir piller Umbra pour me refaire une santé financière, n'est-ce pas Fidelis ?

Le père de Félix serra le poing et eut la même envie que Noctis de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce bonhomme gonflé d'arrogance.

_Bellum, intervint Alix de Clarus. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser un seul royaume de tous les problèmes des autres.  
_Et pourquoi pas cher Alix, rétorqua le roi Fleuret. Cela fait deux ans que je m'évertue à vous dire que ce garçon est trop jeune pour diriger les affaires d'un royaume.  
_Ce garçon comme vous dîtes est roi de Lucis, s'emporta Fidelis. Vous devriez lui montrer un peu plus de considération.  
_Et puis quoi encore, marmonna Bellum.  
_Toujours en rogne parce qu'il a éconduit votre cinglée de rejetonne, se moqua le roi d'Umbra.

Aloé retint Bellum et Noctis posa une main sur le torse de Fidelis pour éviter que la situation de dégénère. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard mais reprirent place autour de la table sous les ordres de l'hôte.

_Vous voulez mon avis, reprit le roi de Tenebrae. Je pense qu'il faut montrer des sanctions exemplaires aux souverains qui quittent leur fonction pour aller batifoler avec la première venue.  
_Je vous demande pardon, demanda calmement Noctis mais qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur.  
_Niez-vous avoir laissé Lucis sous le commandement du Général Calvi l'été dernier pour vous rendre aux États-Unis?  
_Je ne le nie pas, répondit Noctis toujours sous contrôle de ses nerfs. Je ne l'ai pas non plus caché au Conseil à qui j'ai rapporté le bilan de mon séjour.  
_Vous n'avez pas omis un léger détail?  
_Lequel?  
_Vous avez passé trois semaines à vous bécoter avec une petite américaine et vous avez laissé Lucis dans un état déplorable. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas rentré les mains vides puisque vous hébergez en ce moment cette petite mendiante sous votre toit.  
_Je jure devant Dieu que si vous vous avisez d'insulter une nouvelle fois Casey, je vous arrache la tête, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

La menace avait glissé comme un savon sur un lac gelé. Noctis l'avait dit de la manière la plus détendue possible mais ses iris qui viraient au rouge exprimaient tout le contraire. La manière dont il avait insisté sur le mot «arrache» venait de glacer le sang aux autres rois, Bellum compris. Aloé crut bon de se racler bruyamment la gorge pour rétablir un certain calme.

_Les histoires personnelles n'ont rien à voir avec cette réunion, dit-il. Noctis a contribué à ce que le calme revienne sur les pays touchés par la vague de violence d'après le rapport. Son déplacement à l'étranger est donc tout à fait justifié.  
_Je suis d'accord, approuva Fidelis. La capacité à gouverner du roi de Lucis n'est plus à prouver. Il a su donner un souffle positif à son royaume après la régence catastrophique de Valos.  
_C'est exact, se rangea également Alix. La question ne réside pas en ce point.  
_Mettons les causes de côté et concentrons-nous sur les solutions, dit Aloé.  
_Des accords financiers et portuaires me semblent évidents, proposa Noctis. Cela éviterait d'augmenter les impôts et maintiendrait le calme chez la population.  
_Tellus est prête à partager son savoir en matière d'énergie renouvelable dont les économies ne sont plus à démontrer.  
_Clarus ouvrira prochainement son parc à thème et de nombreux emplois seront à pourvoir.  
_Umbra devrait être ajouté sur la liste des plus grands hubs mondiaux.

Les propositions allaient bon train entre les royaumes qui n'hésitaient pas à mettre leur savoir au service des quatre autres. Pourtant, un rire moqueur s'éleva dans la salle.

_Hahahahaha, rit Bellum. Votre naïveté est tellement risible mes chers amis.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore, s'emporta Fidelis.  
_Vos gentils petites propositions sont tellement dignes des souverains inexpérimentés que vous êtes.  
_J'allais souhaiter votre mort rapide mais comme votre fille est bien partie pour vous remplacer je vais m'abstenir, souffla Alix.  
_Vos pics minables ne m'atteignent pas, roi de Clarus. Aucun d'entre vous n'apporte de réelle solution.  
_Alors faîtes partagez vos propositions, l'invita Aloé qui connaissait déjà les idées noires de son interlocuteur comme chacun des hommes dans cette pièce.  
_La guerre, s'écria Bellum en frappant la table de son poing. Voilà la solution!  
_J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Fidelis en se massant la tempe.  
_Les populations du Moyen-Orient possèdent des richesses inestimables. Pillons-les!  
_Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'il se passe, dit Noctis fatigué par cet homme. Les États-Unis sont déjà en train de les assécher de leur pétrole et de leurs ressources naturelles.  
_Justement. Joignons-nous à eux: ainsi nous nous ferons des alliés puissants et nous nous renforcerons.  
_Je crois que les problèmes de Tenebrae vous montent à la tête, constata Aloé en secouant la tête.  
_Quel prétexte imaginez-vous pour vous joindre à cette guerre, demanda Alix très curieux.  
_Je trouverais bien quelque chose, faîtes-moi confiance, rit le roi Fleuret.  
_Nous refusons catégoriquement votre proposition, dit tout simplement Aloé.

Les autres approuvèrent et Bellum serra le poing et les dents jusqu'au sang. Il se leva et récupéra sa veste avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

_Où allez-vous, cria le roi de Tellus. Les discussions ne sont pas encore fermées.  
_Ma décision est prise, dit Bellum sans se retourner. Je rentre à Tenebrae où je prépare mon offensive contre le Moyen-Orient.

Il s'engouffra dans la cage de verre et alluma un autre cigare avant de disparaître.

_Il a complètement perdu l'esprit, dit Fidelis en secouant la tête.

Les quatre autres rois continuèrent de se concerter encore une bonne heure avant qu'Aloé ne décide qu'il était temps de se reposer. Noctis se leva difficilement de sa chaise et entreprit de quitter la Salle mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'une main se posa sur son front.

_Tu as encore beaucoup de fièvre mon pauvre garçon, soupira Fidelis.  
_Je vais bien, dit simplement le jeune homme qui avait oublié à quel point le roi d'Umbra pouvait ressembler à son fils.  
_On a encore essayé de te tuer, le gronda-t-il. Alors non ça ne va pas bien. Du poison, non mais franchement!  
_L'enquête avance-t-elle, demanda Aloé inquiet.  
_Pas vraiment, avoua Noctis. Mais le palais est parfaitement sécurisé désormais.  
_Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, lui conseilla Alix en lui pinçant les joues.  
_Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout, murmura le roi de Tellus en le secouant par les épaules.  
_Ce n'est pas un prunier Aloé, tonna Fidelis. Sois plus doux avec ce pauvre petit.

En fait, Noctis avait vraiment essayé de se sauver une fois la réunion achevée. C'était à chaque fois le même manège avec ces trois-là. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient défendu le jeune homme face à Bellum, ils étaient tous complètement gaga de lui, un peu comme leurs enfants en fait. Mais pour le faciès, il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer lors de moments importants.

_Oh, j'oubliais, se souvint Fidelis. Félix m'a demandé de te remettre cela.

Il alla ramasser derrière la table, un énorme panier de fruits originaires d'Umbra et le mit dans les bras du pauvre Noctis qui faillit chanceler sous son poids. Heureusement, Fidelis se rendit compte de son erreur et le déchargea de son fardeau. Noctis donnerait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver au fond de son lit en cet instant. Avec sa Casey si possible.

_Je suis navré, s'excusa le père de Félix. J'avais oublié que tu étais encore si faible, si frêle, si petit.  
_Si Nova te voyait traiter son pauvre garçon comme cela il en serait mort de honte, s'énerva Alix.  
_Nova, sanglota Aloé.

Un torrent de larmes englouti les trois hommes qui se rappelaient des bons moments passés avec le père de Noctis. Bien qu'ils soient complètements dingues, Noctis les admirait beaucoup et ne voulait pas les offenser en s'emportant contre eux car il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de leur comédie. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'amuser avec eux. Il était plus fiévreux qu'à son arrivée et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'un domestique arriva avec un téléphone prétextant un appel urgent de Lucis.

_Allô, j'écoute.  
_Noct, dit la voix de Bran à l'autre bout du fil.  
_Casey n'a rien j'espère, demanda le jeune homme qui devina au ton de son ami que quelque chose s'était produit.  
_Hé bien...

Casey se regardait dans le miroir, des larmes constellant ses joues, les yeux plus rouges que jamais. Lightning était prosternée devant elle depuis une bonne heure. La scène était comme figée. Une coiffeuse était venue arranger la coiffure de la jeune fille qui avait été victime d'un cinglé aux ciseaux durant la nuit. Elle portait désormais **un carré effilé** qu'elle détestait plus que tout, ses longs cheveux noirs lui manquaient tellement. Mais le pire restait de savoir quelle serait la réaction de Noctis en la voyant comme cela. Elle s'imagina tout un tas de scénario mais celui qui primait semblait être celui-ci:

__Coucou mon chéri.  
_Heu...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
_Quoi donc?  
_Ça sur ta tête?  
_Ce sont mes cheveux.  
_Pardon mais tu es devenue très moche.  
_Non ne dis pas cela je t'en prie.  
_Je ne vais pas épouser une femme avec une sorte de casque sur la tête adieu.  
_  
Rien que d'y penser, elle en était malheureuse à mourir. Elle repartit dans sa crise de larmes que même un bébé lui aurait envié.

_Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lightning face contre terre. Je suis désolée.

Casey ne semblait pas la remarquer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui dire. Un cinglé venait de la rendre chauve (Note de l'auteur: elle exagère légèrement) alors le moment n'était pas au pardon et autres pleurnicheries (Note de l'auteur: c'est elle qui dit ça?). Qu'allait-elle devenir? Alors qu'elle pensait à faire sa valise pour aller vivre de la pêche au Groenland, Lucas arriva.

_Apparemment Noct est au courant, dit-il. Il demande à Light de ne pas te lâcher d'un cheveu...  
_Très drôle Lucas, s'emporta Casey avec un sourire méprisant. Tu vas me sortir toutes les blagues sur les cheveux qui existent ou est-ce que tu va la fermer et me laisser ma lamenter sur mon pauvre sort de fille horriblement laide et chauve.  
_Heu, bégaya le blond. C'était...involontaire. Je...je suis désolé.  
_Le roi m'accorde encore sa confiance, demanda Lightning d'une petite voix.  
_Évidemment, répondit Lucas alors que la rousse se relevait en reprenant sa position habituelle. De toute façon, deux gardes veillent devant la porte et vous avez interdiction de quitter l'enceinte du palais.  
_C'est forcément quelqu'un du palais lui-même qui a fait le coup, suggéra Lightning. C'est impossible qu'un intrus ait réussi à percer les plus hautes défenses de Lucis.  
_C'est aussi ce qu'on pense. Il faut se méfier d'un peu tout le monde.  
_On s'en fiche, bouda Casey. De toute manière je suis défigurée alors autant me laisser tuer par ce saleté d'Edward aux mains d'argent.  
_Ne dis pas de bêtise, l'intima Lucas. Tu es toujours jolie ma petite Casey.  
_Je me fiche pas mal de ton avis. Noctis adorait passer sa main dans mes longs cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire d'un crâne chauve?  
_Vous êtes loin d'être défigurée, tenta de la convaincre la rousse en rougissant. Vous êtes très belle.  
_C'est vrai Light, pleura Casey.  
_Oui je suis très sincère.  
_Évidemment quand ça vient d'elle, c'est la vérité, se plaignit Lucas alors que Casey sautait dans les bras de sa déesse.

Noctis était déjà sur le chemin du retour. Il s'était excusé auprès d'Aloe et des autres rois après leur avoir expliqué la situation. Ils n'avaient pas montré de réticences et laissèrent partir le jeune homme à grands coups de «Noctis est amoureux. Noctis est amoureux». Quelqu'un avait réussi à atteindre Casey malgré les mesures qu'il avait prises. Cela voulait dire que la personne qui lui ou leur voulait du mal connaissait forcément comment contourner la sécurité du palais. Oubliant toute migraine et toute fatigue, Noctis trépigna en attendant d'arriver à Lucis: il savait que sa Casey avait besoin de lui. Bon sang, celui qui s'en était pris à elle allait vraiment souffrir une fois qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus!

Peu de personnes connaissait l'existence du grand bain du palais de Lucis. Louis en faisait partie et voir la détresse de Casey lui avait pratiquement fendu le cœur en deux. Bien entendu, seul le roi avait le droit d'y passer un peu de temps mais Éden, la cuisinière avait touché deux mots au majordome pour trouver un moyen de changer les idées de la pauvre fille qui tentait de trouver une idée pour essayer de s'enfuir avant le retour de Noctis. Le plus vieux domestique du palais accéda à leur requête et donna la clé qui ouvrait les portes de ce petit coin de paradis.  
La pièce était immense et comprenait **un grand bassin** en son centre, **une fontaine** sur le mur du fond et **un jacuzzi**. Malgré la buée qui embrumait la vue de Casey et de Lightning, les deux jeunes filles ne purent que s'émerveiller devant tant de beauté. Deux gardes étaient toujours postés devant la seule entrée et Casey se détendit enfin.

_C'est magnifique, dit-elle en abandonnant sa serviette sur le rebord du bassin.  
_Oui, approuva Lightning en la rejoignant.. C'est un endroit très charmant et...inattendu.  
_Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que le palais recèle une telle pièce en son sein. Ça ressemble aux thermes grecs, non?  
_Oui, maintenant que vous le dîtes, cela a du être construit sur le même style.  
_Une déesse grecque dans un bain grec, s'amusa Casey en se reposant sa poitrine contre le dos de Lightning

La jeune fille remarqua que les joues de son amie étaient très rouges. Elle posa une main sur son front mais cela ne semblait pas être de la fièvre, ce devait être la condition à la limite du sauna qui la rendait ainsi.

_Pourquoi vous faites-vous toujours du souci pour moi, demanda la garde du corps.  
_Parce que je t'adore, répondit machinalement la brune en fermant les yeux tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
_Vous me connaissez à peine.  
_Oui mais en peu de temps tu m'as montré que tu étais quelqu'un de loyal, de doux et de gentil alors ça me suffit. De plus, tu as fait taire cette vieille chouette pour moi alors je t'ai élevé au rang de divinité.  
_Vous êtes bien trop bonne avec moi, rougit Light en posant une main sur celle de sa protégée.  
_Tu le mérites, lui assura Casey en lui passant de l'eau sur les épaules.

La rousse rougit de plus belle, elle baissa les yeux pendant que Casey lui frottait le corps avec un gant de toilettes en lui racontant qu'une fois elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital car elle avait avalé le noyau d'une pêche. Mais Lightning ne semblait pas l'écouter, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes retournaient dans la chambre, l'air bien plus détendu qu'auparavant.

_C'était vraiment cool, sourit Casey. J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me sentir bien après ce début de journée catastrophique.  
_C'est parce que vous êtes forte, dit Lightning assise en face d'elle.  
_Tu plaisantes, s'amusa la brune. J'ai du pleurer l'équivalent d'une rivière depuis que je connais Noctis  
_Ce qui prouve bien que vous êtes solide. N'importe qui aurait préféré s'enfuir après tout ce qui vous ait arrivé.  
_Bon, on va dire que je suis vraiment amoureuse de Noctis plutôt. Mais merci de me dire ça, Light.  
_C'est normal, sourit la jeune fille en se rhabillant.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Casey en la voyant enfiler son t-shirt.  
_Je m'habille.  
_Ah oui et comment est-ce que tu vas faire sans crème après-bain, questionna la brune comme si elle posait une question évidente.  
_Sans quoi?  
_La crème après-bain est essentielle pour ne pas peler, l'informa-t-elle. Si tu n'en mets pas, ta peau ne sera pas douce. Allez retire tes fringues.  
_Heu...d'accord.

Casey commença à se passer son fameux produit sur le corps de Lightning; ses jambes, ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, son dos, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Étrangement, Casey la sentait frémir à chaque contact, elle devait être très mal à l'aise. Que nenni! Elle, en tout cas, s'amusait comme une petite folle en voyant les réactions de son amie.

_Tu veux bien m'en passer sur le dos, demanda Casey en ayant le réflexe stupide d'écarter ses cheveux qui n'était plus si longs désormais.  
_Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle lui appliqua un point de crème sur chaque épaule et au milieu du dos et massa délicatement sur toute la surface. Bon sang, elle devrait se reconvertir en masseuse professionnelle! Casey se surprit même à pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir pendant que Lightning attaquait ses épaules. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses, la petite Light avait un doigté stupéfiant.

_J'ai changé d'avis, dit Casey sur son petit nuage.  
_Pardon, s'excusa Lightning en retirant ses mains.  
_Oh non ne t'arrête pas, s'écria la brune. Je veux dire que j'ai changé d'avis quant à ton statut.  
_Que voulez-vous dire, demanda la garde du corps en reprenant sa tâche.  
_Tu es n'es pas une déesse mais une fée.  
_Que me vaut ce soudain revirement?  
_Tu as des doigts de fée, sourit Casey en fermant les yeux de plaisir.  
_Merci, répondit Light très touchée par le compliment.

Finalement, ce qui devait être un moment de soin après-bain se transforma en séance de massage sympathique entre filles.

Le soir venu, Casey relaxée au plus haut point décida d'aller se coucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui raccourcirait le moment où elle reverrait Noctis. Et oui exit les idées de fugue au Pôle Nord, elle attendait son retour avec impatience. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait décidé de lui passer un petit coup de fil, inquiet par la situation.

_Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien, le rassura Casey en fermant la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
_Quelqu'un décide de te faire une petite coupe pendant la nuit et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter, s'emporta Noctis de l'autre côté du combiné.  
_Oui mais je n'ai pas été blessée et Light non plus alors relativise.  
_Je n'y arrive pas je suis navré.  
_Mon pauvre chéri, soupira la jeune fille en s'engouffrant sous ses couvertures.  
_Je devrais être à la maison demain matin à la première heure, l'informa-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir survivre jusque là?  
_Light est avec moi. C'est ma fée, je ne crains rien.  
_Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un en qui tu places autant de confiance.  
_Ne t'en fais pas je t'aime beaucoup plus mon chéri, mon amour, mon doudou, mon nounours, mon oursin, mon King-Kong en porte-jarretelles, ma gaufre au chocolat, mon biscuit au caramel,...  
_Mon dieu, souffla Noctis. On aurait dit un membre du stupide Cercle de Lucis. Et King-Kong en porte-jarretelles? Refrène tes ardeurs mon ange.  
_C'est parce que je t'aime.  
_Mais moi aussi je t'aime Casounette.  
_Je déteste ce surnom, persifla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
_Tu crois que j'aime mon oursin?  
_On s'en fiche, c'est moi qui décide.  
_Si tu le dis, rit-il. Je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. Ne te promène pas toute seule dans le palais, reste dans ta chambre, ferme la porte à clé, ferme les volets et dors bien.  
_Ok maman ce sera fait, rit Casey. Je t'aime reviens vite.  
_Je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha à contrecœur, embrassa la photo de Noctis qui portait maintenant son haleine, éteignit la lumière mais savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir. Elle refusait de l'avouer à Noctis mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle encore une fois. Lightning avait laissé la porte du salon entrouverte cette fois mais cela ne suffit pas à la rassurer. Elle ferma les yeux car l'obscurité la faisait encore plus paniquer et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'heureux: Noctis qui l'embrassait. Miam! Léandra qui la prenait dans ses bras. Merveilleux! Remettre la main sur son pendentif. L'extase! Elle était tellement perdue dans ses scénarios de génie qu'elle ne sentit pas que quelqu'un se glissait derrière elle sous les couvertures. Elle s'en aperçut que lorsque l'intrus renifla ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Elle était tétanisée par la peur: c'était sans doute Edward qui revenait terminer le travail. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de terreur et laissa couler deux petites larmes. L'intrus était de plus en plus étrange: il se frottait au corps de Casey avec envie et poussait de très faibles gémissements de plaisir. Un violeur!

_Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît, réussit-elle à dire entre deux larmes.  
_Je...je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, bégaya la voix de Lightning derrière elle.  
_Light, s'étonna Casey la voix toujours larmoyante en se retournant vers elle.  
_Je...je suis vraiment...désolée.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
_J'ai cru bon de vous rejoindre, se justifia la rousse un peu prise de court. Je pensais que vous dormiez je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.  
_Hum...  
_Je suis désolée.

Casey alluma la lumière et considéra son amie comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle était en sous-vêtement et avait les joues plus rouges que des tomates.

_Je pensais que vous étiez endormie, dit-elle.  
_Non...enfin...je...j'allais m'endormir.  
_Je vous demande pardon.  
_Tu devrais retourner au salon.  
_Oui, répondit Light en se précipitant dans la pièce d'à côté sans demander son reste laissant Casey encore choquée par ce qui venait de se produire.

La princesse de Tenebrae était, disons, très satisfaite de ce coup-là. Elle s'auto-congratula pour cette idée qui, pour une fois, lui donnait des frissons d'amusement. Mais il était trop tôt pour crier victoire. Il restait une ribambelle de petites choses à faire avant de se débarrasser d'eux définitivement. Cette saleté de créature avait finalement bien fait de se montrer après tant d'années et son imbécile de père agissait exactement comme elle lui disait. Stella se mit à rire comme une petite fille en regardant, posée sur ses genoux, une longue mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais.


	11. Anniversaire écologique

Le téléphone sonna dans l'après-midi. Léandra et Adriel étaient à nouveau seuls à la maison et discutaient encore de l'exécution à laquelle la sorcière avait réchappé quelques jours plus tôt. Adriel pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'arrêtèrent ici et qu'il se rendît à la police pour éviter d'embarquer ses parents dans cette histoire. Tandis que Léandra estimait qu'au point où ils en étaient, il vaudrait mieux tout faire pour s'en sortir.  
Elle décrocha le téléphone, de mauvaise humeur suite à cet énième dispute et entendit une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

_Léandra Solano, demanda la voix masculine.  
_Qui la demande, questionna la sorcière.  
_Les Dragons, ça vous dit quelque chose?

Léandra n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Alors elle avait vraiment attiré leur attention au point que ce stupide gang entrât directement en contact avec elle. Elle se souvint de la camera de surveillance qui avait dû la filmer et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fit signe à Adriel d'approcher et mit en marche le haut-parleur.

_Peut-être bien, répondit-elle prudemment.  
_Nous savons que vous vous trouviez à l'Acuarela au moment de la mort d'Alvarado Bonasera.  
_Vous voulez dire celui que vous avez envoyé six pieds sous terre?  
_Apparemment, vous êtes au courant que votre fils Adriel...nous intéresse.

Une caméra ET des micros en plus de cela. Super!

_En réalité, c'est vous qui nous intéressez pas le môme, reprit le membre des Dragons.  
_Pourquoi je vous intéresserais? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme au foyer sans défense.  
_Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec nous Madame Solano, rit l'homme.  
_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, demanda Léandra qui commençait à paniquer.  
_Les sorcières se font rares de nos jours.

Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant? Adriel et sa mère s'échangèrent un regard de total incrédulité. L'existence des sorciers était tenue secrète par les Gardiens qui veillaient sévèrement à ce que les humains restent dans l'ignorance. Il existait des exceptions pour l'entourage très proche des détenteurs de pouvoir, comme Casey qui avait grandi auprès de Léandra. En revanche, si tout un gang visait les sorciers, la situation se présentait bien plus compliquée.

_Nous détenons toutes les preuves du meurtre que votre fils a commis contre l'un des nôtres, poursuivit-il.  
_Vous comptez vous vengez c'est cela?  
_En fait, il y a peut-être moyen de trouver un terrain d'entente.  
_J'imagine que cela ne va pas me plaire.  
_Notre silence contre un petit service de rien du tout.  
_Un petit service?  
_Donnons-nous rendez-vous, proposa le maître chanteur. Nous vous expliquerons les termes de notre accord.  
_Vous êtes cinglés, hurla Adriel.  
_Tais-toi, le gronda Léandra. Où voulez-vous que l'on se retrouve?  
_A l'entrepôt de Chueca, près du port. Ce soir.  
_Nous y serons.  
_A ce soir alors.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Léandra ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait accepté mais elle refusait de rester bras croisés.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter, la réprimanda Adriel.  
_Que voulais-tu que je fasse, demanda la sorcière. Les laisser apporter ces preuves à la police?  
_Oui, hurla le jeune homme. Ça suffit maman j'ai commis un crime, je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier pour moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la bouche. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère se jeter dans le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

__Mi hijo_, dit Léandra. Je suis bien plus puissante qu'eux. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
_Ils savent que tu es une sorcière. S'ils prennent le risque de te donner rendez-vous quelque part c'est qu'ils sont préparés.  
_Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à nous berner, répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.  
_Je viens avec toi, dit catégoriquement Adriel. Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule.

Il était plus de minuit quand la voiture se gara près de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Léandra avait pris soin de ramener quelques potions avec elle au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il faisait noir et l'endroit était très mal éclairé mais ils parvinrent tout de même à repérer deux silhouettes qui se découpaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Adriel et sa mère s'avancèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers leurs corbeaux.

_Vous êtes à l'heure, dit la voix de l'homme qu'ils avaient eu au téléphone.  
_Je n'ai qu'une parole, assura Léandra.  
_Avancez n'ayez pas peur, encouragea une voix féminine.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix. Adriel faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant son ex-petite amie, le visage dur face à eux.

_Marina, murmura-t-il.  
_Bonsoir Adriel, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire suffisant. Contente de te revoir.  
_Allons droit au but, la coupa Léandra d'un ton cassant. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir?  
_Nous avons besoin des services d'une spécialiste en potion telle que vous, répondit Marina.  
_Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des sorciers, demanda Adriel. Je ne pense pas vous en avoir parlé.  
_Peu importe, répliqua l'autre garçon. Tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de nous fabriquer quelques philtres en échange de notre silence.  
_Des philtres, répéta la sorcière.  
_Les philtres d'Hébé, répondit Marina. Vous savez bien ce que c'est?

Évidemment qu'elle savait ce que c'était. Alejandro n'en dormait plus: ces philtres, fabriqués par des humains qui avaient réussi à mettre la main sur des recettes de sorcier, pullulaient en ce moment. Le problème étant qu'ils étaient de très mauvaise qualité car fait par des personnes qui n'y connaissaient rien à la magie. Les propriétés de ces philtres étaient de procurer du bonheur à long terme mais bien évidemment, il y avait des effets secondaires plus ou moins dramatique: de simples boutons, des plaques, perte des cheveux ou même la mort pure et simple. En somme les philtres d'Hébé étaient devenus une véritable drogue depuis quelques mois après le vol des recettes au sein même de l'Inquisition.

_Pourquoi j'accepterais de fabriquer de la drogue pour vous, demanda Léandra d'un calme olympien.  
_Parce que dans le cas contraire, nous n'hésiterons pas à remettre ceci à la police, répondit Marina en leur jetant une enveloppe en papier kraft.

Léandra la réceptionna et y trouva des photos de la scène de crime qui prouvait qu'Adriel avait bien commis un meurtre et un DVD, sûrement celui de la caméra de surveillance du bar d'Alvarado.

_Vous pouvez les garder, les informa le garçon. Les originaux sont en sécurité.  
_Je pourrais très bien vous forcer à me les remettre ici-même, rétorqua Léandra en leur jetant un terrible regard.  
_Essayez toujours, les provoqua Marina. Vous ne nous faîtes pas peur.  
_Ah oui, dit Adriel plein de colère. Marina, José, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

Il leva ses deux mains devant son visage et se prépara libérer son feu magique. Seulement, rien ne vint sous les cris de victoire des deux corbeaux.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda Léandra à son fils.  
_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en baissant les bras. Je...je n'y arrive pas.

La sorcière essaya à son tour de lancer un sort de foudre mais il ne passa rien de plus.

_C'est inutile, leur dit José. Cet endroit est protégé par un très fort sortilège à base de fer. Vous, les sorciers ne pouvez pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs ici.  
_Et si vous approchez je n'hésiterais pas, les menaça Marina en sortant un revolver.  
_Un sortilège de fer, répéta Léandra en écarquillant les yeux.

Le point faible des détenteurs de magie. Comment avait-il pu trouver un allié capable de produire un tel sort? Cette fois-ci elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à des amateurs.

_Préparez cinq cents philtres pour dans trois jours même heure même endroit, récapitula Marina.  
_Passé ce délai, nous vous dénoncerons, renchérit son frère.

Finalement, les retrouvailles ne ressemblèrent pas à ce que Casey s'était imaginé. Noctis lui avait assuré qu'elle était encore plus belle avec les cheveux courts et Casey avait décidé qu'il avait raison. En revanche, le roi de Lucis était dans une colère noire comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. En même temps, Noctis n'était pas homme à s'emporter facilement mais cette fois son ennemi était allé trop loin. Tenter de le tuer en l'empoisonnant passait encore mais traumatiser sa Casey en pleine nuit lui était insupportable. D'accord, le jeune homme n'avait plus le sens des priorités quand il s'agissait de sa belle mais il fallait comprendre la situation critique du palais. Tous les éléments prouvaient que celui qui avait fait le coup était parmi eux: impossible pour un quelconque intrus d'avoir pénétré l'enceinte avec le nombre de soldats postés à chaque entrée et celui à l'intérieur de la demeure.  
Le mois de mars passait à une vitesse folle et bientôt le beau temps s'installa sur Lucis. Aucun autre incident n'avait été enregistré en ce laps de temps mais le problème était qu'on n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur le cinglé. Casey ne s'en inquiétait plus puisque Noctis passait bien plus de temps avec elle en revanche, le jeune homme était sur le qui-vive.

_Attention, Casey!  
_C'est un écureuil.

La paranoïa s'installa dans chaque recoin du palais. C'est pour cette raison que l'annonce qu'on venait de faire à Noctis ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_J'ai dit non, dit-il calmement. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.  
_S'il te plaît, supplia Félix les mains jointes.  
_Il t'a dit non alors n'insiste pas, dit Casey absorbée par un livre sur les différentes techniques de relaxation en apesanteur.  
_On ne t'a rien demandé à toi, répliqua le prince.  
_Si tu lui parles comme ça c'est mal parti, l'informa le roi.

De derrière son livre, Casey tira la langue à Félix qui le lui rendit bien. Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure que le prince d'Umbra tentait de convaincre le roi de Lucis de lui accorder la permission d'organiser son anniversaire au palais. Casey était venue soutenir son pauvre chéri dans cette dure épreuve toujours accompagnée de Lightning debout près de la porte.

_Pourquoi n'organises-tu pas tout simplement cette fête chez toi, questionna Noctis.  
_Pour de multiples raisons, répondit le jeune homme. Tout d'abord, tu es malade alors je ne veux pas t'infliger un long voyage.  
_C'est une excellente raison, approuva Casey qui était aux petits soins avec Noctis qui ne se remettait décidément pas assez rapidement de ce satané empoisonnement.  
_Je me sens beaucoup mieux, dit le roi.  
_Ensuite, poursuivit Félix en remerciant Casey de son soutien sans faire attention à la remarque de Noctis, je ne pense pas pouvoir accueillir mes amis chez moi. Tu comprends: un anniversaire à Umbra, dans le pays des Ombres, risquerait de ne pas plaire à tous  
_Je pense, au contraire, que cela pourrait être un excellent moyen de promouvoir les valeurs de ce royaume, rétorqua Noctis.  
_Oh, se lamenta Félix en s'écroulant sur le bureau. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu?  
_Moi je trouves que ce serait une super idée, dit Casey.  
_Ne te mêle pas...  
_Non, le coupa la jeune fille. Je veux dire que ce serait une très bonne idée de faire un anniversaire écologique ici-même. Ça montrerait que Tellus a réussi à toucher Lucis et Umbra par ses pratiques exemplaires et ainsi renforcer les liens des deux royaumes.  
_Quel rapport avec Tellus, demanda Félix. Je suis prince d'Umbra.  
_Justement idiot. Ce serait un super hommage que vous rendriez à l'un des cinq royaumes non?

Noctis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Casey était en train de donner une super idée pour qu'il se coltinât Félix et les membres du Cercle pendant des jours ou il était en train de rêver? Non c'était sûrement un effet de sa fatigue. Mais alors pourquoi Félix souriait comme si une idée géniale venait d'être évoquée?

_Je ne pense pas que...  
_Oh allez mon chéri, le poussa la jeune fille. Ça va être drôle tu verras!

Une vengeance! Il avait soif de se venger contre cette petite traîtresse qui lui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait regretter d'avoir ouvert sa jolie bouche et gâcher ses chances d'échapper au supplice.

_Je suis d'accord, concéda finalement Noctis. Mais à une condition.  
_Tout ce que tu voudras, se réjouit Félix au bord des larmes.  
_C'est vous deux qui allez organiser cette fête, répondit Noctis avec un rictus victorieux. Et quand je dis vous c'est toi et Casey et rien que vous deux.  
_Pardon, dit Casey comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.  
_Tu as eu une excellente idée mon ange. Va jusqu'au bout et montre-nous de quoi tu es capable.  
_Mon anniversaire n'est que le mois prochain, s'insurgea la jeune impudente. C'est celui de Félix alors c'est lui qui l'organisera.  
_C'est ma seule et unique condition, souffla Noctis en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Félix se tourna vers Casey, l'œil aussi suppliant qu'un petit chien abandonné sous la pluie. Elle adorait les petits chiens mais elle ne supportait pas Félix qui était toujours odieux avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dirait oui? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait un cœur et que le regard du prince lui serrait le cœur.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, lui rappela méchamment Félix. Je suis un prince et si tu refuses ce sera assimilé à un crime de lèse-majesté.  
_Hé, s'offusqua Casey. Je te signale que j'allais accepter avant que...  
_C'est bon elle accepte, s'écria le prince d'Umbra à l'attention de Noctis.  
_Mais...  
_Parfait, répondit Noctis. Vous avez carte blanche mais essayez de bien vous entendre.

Casey eut la très nette impression qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté et sa bouche béante traduisait bien son état d'esprit. Elle pivota vers l'imbécile de petit brun qui lui servait de petit ami et tenta de lui lancer le regard le plus noir du monde mais comme à son habitude ne réussit à produire qu'une grimace étrange.  
Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Casey traversait le couloir avec colère en direction de la véranda, Lightning et Félix lui emboîtant le pas. Elle se jeta dans le premier fauteuil venu et croisa les bras si fort qu'elle faillit briser toutes ses articulations.

_Cela ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, dit le prince. Tu es une fille insupportable et sotte, j'aurais préféré organiser ma fête avec quelqu'un de plus...créatif.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération mais préférait ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée de peur d'être encore accusée de crime de lèse-majesté.

_Et vous, demanda Félix en se tournant vers Lightning. Vous ne voudriez pas la remplacer?  
_Non.  
_Oh misère, se plaignit-t-il en portant une main à son front. Contraint de demander de l'aide aux sous-fifres. Je suis au bord du gouffre.  
_Bon, se décida à dire Casey. Commençons comme ça on sera tranquille quand ce sera terminé.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et chacun commença à dessiner les plans des lieux tels qu'il se les représentait. Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence à griffonner et parfois à se lancer des regards noirs, les plans étaient terminés.

_Tu te fiches de moi, s'énerva Casey. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut faire rentrer un baobab dans le palais?  
_Et toi tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'écologie, répliqua Félix sur le même ton. Tu penses que placer des ventilateurs en cercle fera une bulle d'air.  
_Je laisse tomber. On ne vas pas y arriver.  
_Nos cerveaux sont incompatibles.  
_Tu m'étonnes Ashton.  
_Ces américains, murmura le jeune prince.  
_Tu serais donc raciste, demanda Casey peu encline à entendre ce genre de commentaires.  
_Pas du tout petite idiote. Je pense juste que nous ne sommes pas fait de la même trempe.  
_C'est ce qu'on appelle le racisme.  
_Oui et bien toi tu n'es qu'une petite sotte.  
_Toi tu es un crétin doublé d'un idiot.  
_Je ne t'aime espèce de voleuse d'ami.  
_Je ne t'aime pas non plus espèce de jaloux.  
_Et bien je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille, s'amusa Noctis près de la porte. Continuez comme ça et cette fête sera une réussite totale.

Il leva les deux pouces et repartit comme il était venu. Casey avait chaud: on se fichait d'elle. Elle posa une main sur son front et s'éventa avec l'autre. Existait-il un endroit sur cette Terre où le calme existât qu'elle puisse échapper à ces boulets ? Elle regarda Lightning et sut qu'elle était la personne dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

_Félix j'abandonne, lui annonça-t-elle tout simplement en se relevant. Lightning on s'en va.  
_Attends idiote, le supplia le prince. Et comment suis-je censé remplir la condition de Noctis sans toi?  
_Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-elle sans se retourner et en quittant la véranda.

Lightning massait toujours aussi bien. Casey était allongée sur son lit, dos nu et se sentait comme un ange sur son petit nuage. Oublié Félix à qui elle voulait tordre le cou, oublié Noctis le traître de première catégorie, oublié ce stupide anniversaire qu'elle n'organiserait pour rien au monde: elle ne pensait qu'à son bien-être en cet instant.  
Elle n'en voulait pas à sa garde du corps pour l'incident des semaines passées, elle avait préféré mettre cela sur le rapprochement rapide qui s'était produit entre elle. Lightning s'était sentie très coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Edward de lui avoir tailladé la crinière; peut-être avait-elle cru bon de venir la surveiller de plus près? D'accord, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange mais pourquoi s'en formaliser alors qu'elles s'entendaient si bien? De toute manière, Casey ne lui en avait pas reparlé alors autant oublié ce détail. Elle massait comme une fée, que demander de plus franchement?

_Je sais que ce n'est pas ton boulot, lui dit Casey d'une voix d'endormie. Je suis désolée de te demander ce genre de chose.  
_Au contraire, répondit Light. Je suis ici pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien et pour que vous soyez bien. Je suis à votre service.  
_Si tu le vois comme cela...  
_Vous avez la peau très douce.  
_La fameuse crème après-bain. Ta peau aussi est devenue plus soyeuse.  
_Merci beaucoup.

Lightning baladait ses mains sur tout le dos de Casey, massait ses hanches avec une délicatesse pure, et détendait ses épaules. Il était aussi bon de remarquer que cela ne gênait plus la rousse qui prenait le même plaisir à réaliser ces gestes pour la brune. Elle ne rougissait plus et ses mains paraissaient en symbiose totale avec le corps de Casey. Elle aimait cela autant qu'une femme aimerait dormir dans un magasin de chaussures. Lightning était sous le charme de Casey depuis des semaines mais ne pouvait s'imaginer lui avouer. Ce n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parlé mais plutôt de l'admiration et de la volonté importante de protection qu'elle lui offrirait corps et âme. Si la masser la rendait heureuse, cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle participait au plaisir. Pareillement, si la jeune fille lui demandait de coucher avec elle pour son bon vouloir, Lightning n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui appartint à elle seule mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec le roi de Lucis. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si son supérieur procurait autant de satisfaction charnelle à Casey. Elle espérait jalousement être la meilleure à ce jeu alors qu'elle laissait ses mains glisser un tout petit peu plus bas que d'habitude. Casey frissonna un peu mais ne la retint pas alors Lightning en profita pour caresser le haut des fesses de la jeune fille. A l'abri du regard de cette dernière, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. La jeune femme se dit que Casey lui accordait sans doute plus de liberté et en profita alors pour descendre ses mains sur le côté des seins de celle qui l'appelait sa fée et les lui caressa tout doucement. Quelle agréable sensation! Soudain, Lightning se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps, elle coupa tout contact avec Casey et se précipita rapidement dans le salon en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_Light, s'écria Casey de la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

La garde du corps avait eu raison de s'échapper. Elle n'aurait pas supporter que Casey la vît ainsi, dans un tel état de jouissance. Elle avait tellement honte mais elle réussit à étouffer un cri du délicieux frisson qui parcourut son bas-ventre à grand renfort d'un tissu dans la bouche.

_Light, demanda Casey en frappant à la porte. Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?  
_Non, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressée à bout de souffle. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien.  
_Tu es sûre? Je m'inquiète tu sais.  
_Je suis navrée, répondit-elle en essuyant son front plein de sueur. Je vous rejoins dans une petite minute, j'ai juste besoin...d'un peu de temps.

Casey passa le repas à lancer des coups d'œil anxieux à sa fée. Elle était sortie de sa chambre toute rouge et un peu fiévreuse. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

_Un problème, demanda Noctis qui avait remarqué son inquiétude.  
_Toi je ne te parle pas, répliqua la jeune fille.  
_Qu'ai-je fait?  
_Ne fais pas l'innocent Mr plan foireux.  
_Si l'un d'entre nous doit être en colère c'est bien moi, se plaignit Noctis. C'est bien toi qui a commencé avec ton idée géniale.  
_Je cherchais juste à t'aider, répondit Casey offensée.  
_M'aider? En proposant une idée qui me collerait l'ensemble du stupide Cercle aux basques pendant des jours?  
_Je cherchais juste à ce que Félix te laisse tranquille parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.  
_Comment ça?  
_Je vouais juste te ménager comme je vois que tu es toujours un peu fatigué.

Casey posa ses couverts et se prépara à se lever. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Noctis. Mais ce dernier la retint en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé, sourit-il. Je n'avais pas compris tes intentions sur le moment.  
_Hummm  
_Tu veux bien me pardonner?  
_Évidemment mais à une condition.  
_Laquelle?  
_Félix et moi allons organiser cette fête et je veux que tu me nommes chef de projet.  
_Tu as vraiment envie de le faire?  
_Non mais j'ai tellement envie de m'imposer face à ce cinglé que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.  
_Tu es un vrai petit démon.  
_Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois?

Il la serra contre lui après avoir accepté son idée et Casey s'aperçut que Light n'était plus dans la pièce. La jeune fille avait préféré leur laisser plus d'intimité non sans un pincement au cœur.

Les préparatifs battaient leur plein. Casey avait réussi à imposer son idée à Félix qui avait été obligé de s'incliner devant la jeune fille. Mais elle avait tout de même inclus certains éléments du plan du principal intéressé. Après tout c'était son anniversaire, il ne fallait pas pousser le vice trop loin.  
La salle de bal ressemblait maintenant à un énorme jardin: un tapis vert sur le sol, du mobilier en bois massif, des couverts biodégradables, des statues de terre cuite, de magnifiques lumières blanches pour éclairer la fontaine surplombant le décor. Ils avaient réussi à finir le matin du jour de la fête et n'en furent pas peu satisfait.

_Tu as vu ça ma fée, demanda à Lightning tout sourire. On est géniaux, n'est-ce pas?  
_Oui.  
_Elle est toujours aussi froide, questionna Félix en la détaillant de haut en bas.  
_Ne t'avise pas de dire du mal de ma fée, répliqua la brune en prenant Lightning par la taille. C'est la plus jolie et la plus gentille des fées.  
_Je dirais plutôt Reine des Glaces mais chacun se satisfait de sa propre pensée.  
_Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Casey à son amie en lui caressant le bout du nez.

Noctis choisit ce moment pour venir contempler l'œuvre des deux ennemis en passant les lieux au peigne fin. Il constata qu'il y avait de la poussière sur la table, des traces de pas sur le sol, que le lustre n'était pas parfaitement au milieu de la pièce et que le repas n'était toujours pas arrivé.

_En somme, du boulot d'amateurs, conclut-il.  
_Tiens tiens : qui a appelé l'inspecteur des travaux finis, lui lança Casey.  
_Je venais juste vous embêter un peu, avoua-t-il.  
_Merci Noctis, s'exclama Félix mains jointes. Grâce à ta bonté sans limite, ma fête sera un franc succès.  
_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, dit le jeune roi en désignant Casey d'un geste de la tête.  
_Merci, siffla Félix entre ses dents sans même regarder Casey.  
_Heureusement qu'on ne t'as pas demandé de m'offrir un cadeau, répondit la jeune fille en tirant sur la joue du prince.  
_Haha, s'écria ce dernier en se dégageant. Ceci est un crime de lèse-majesté! Qu'on s'empare d'elle!  
_Arrête ton cinéma, dit Noctis en levant les yeux au ciel. Mettez les derniers détails au point avant que les invités n'arrivent.

Et ce moment arriva plus vite que prévu. En effet, Casey et Félix venaient à peine de terminer qu'une première voiture arriva. Le prince d'Umbra se précipita dans l'escalier prétextant de ne pas vouloir être vu par ses amis avant d'être paré pour l'événement. Casey secoua la tête et alla se préparer elle aussi. Trois robes avaient été mises à sa disposition: l'une **couleur feuille**, l'autre aux **accents automnales** et la dernière aux **couleurs chaudes des fruits exotiques**. Elle qui adorait le vert n'hésita pas avant de choisir la première. Elle prit les deux autres et les montra à Lightning.

_Laquelle, lui demanda-t-elle.  
_Vous serez magnifique quelle que soit la robe que vous porterez.  
_Pas pour moi idiote, rit la brune. Je te demande laquelle tu voudrais porter.  
_Non, je...  
_Tu ne vas pas te pointer à une fête de petit noble sapée comme ça, Light.  
_Dans cet accoutrement, je ne serais pas libre de mes mouvements et donc inaptes à vous protéger. Je me vois obligée de refuser.  
_Oh t'es pas drôle ma fée.  
_Merci quand même pour la proposition.

Casey prit vite une douche pour ne pas faire attendre ses invités et en sortit en serviette. Cette fois-ci, Lightning prit les précautions et se dirigea vers le salon.

_Où tu vas, demanda Casey surprise.  
_Je vous laisse vous préparer tranquillement  
_Oh Light, on s'est déjà vu à poli des dizaines de fois. Ne fais pas la chochotte, on est entre filles.  
_Je préfère vous accorder un peu d'intimité.

La rousse sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle sans faire attention aux protestations de Casey. Une fois la cloison les séparant, Lightning se laissa aller à son petit vice: elle porta son œil à hauteur du trou de la serrure et regarda la petite brune s'habiller. La garde du corps rougit en s'imaginant enfiler sa robe à cette magnifique femme. Elle était absolument parfaite à ses yeux: c'était elle la véritable déesse. Elle ne se surprit même pas quand elle laissa sa main glisser sous sa jupe alors que Casey se tartinait la poitrine de crème. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée alors que l'objet de ses désirs passait ses sous-vêtements. Finalement, elle atteint une nouvelle fois l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard alors que Casey était complètement habillée. Elle souffla, baissa sa jupe, alla se laver les mains et frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer.

_Tu peux venir Light j'ai terminé.  
_Vous êtes très belle.  
_Merci chochotte de fée. Bon, on y va?

Casey se demanda bien combien de temps elle avait mis pour se préparer tant le monde dans le palais était impressionnant. Mais comment autant d'invités allaient bien pouvoir tenir dans cette salle qui était certes grande mais qui avait ses limites. Puis, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il y avait des gens un peu trop âgés pour assister à l'anniversaire d'un jeune homme de l'âge de Félix qui soufflait ses dix-neuvièmes bougies. Oh après tout, peut-être que les princes avaient l'habitude faire les choses ainsi!

_Il risque d'être difficile de vous protéger dans de bonnes conditions, se plaignit Light. Je dois tout faire pour ne pas vous perdre de vue.  
_Relax Light, la rassura Casey. Personne ne vas essayer de me tuer au milieu d'une telle foule.  
_Le mode opératoire de notre cible ne semble pas défini. Ne baissons surtout pas notre garde, sous aucun prétexte.

La garde du corps fraya un chemin pour que sa protégée puisse atteindre la salle sans encombres mais ce fut tout de même très difficile. Tout le monde s'était mis sur son 31, homme comme femme et la petite fille d'Aurora se sentit inutile parmi ces gens d'un autre monde. Finalement, les deux femmes parvinrent à pénétrer les lieux et comprirent enfin l'objet de cet agglutinement. En effet, Noctis était entouré de nombreuses personnes et Casey mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

_Vous vous souvenez de notre petite Juliana, lui demanda une femme d'un certain âge accompagnée d'un homme qui semblait être son mari.  
_Oui évidemment, répondit Noctis en baisant la main de la jeune fille. C'est un honneur de vous revoir.

Les parents de Juliana se lancèrent un regard qui transpirait la victoire. Casey aurait dû y penser. Noctis lui avait parlé de ce détail assez énervant. Depuis la parution de l'article sur leur relation, de nombreuses grandes familles s'empressaient de présenter leur fille au jeune homme afin de ne pas perdre leur chance de faire partie de la famille royale. Après tout, une étrangère et orpheline de surcroît ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec une noble de Lucis.

_Vous vous souvenez de notre petite Adélaïde, lui demanda une femme d'un certain âge accompagnée d'un homme qui semblait être son mari.  
_Oui évidemment, répondit Noctis en baisant la main de la jeune fille. C'est un honneur de vous revoir.

Et dire que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Plus loin, Félix discutait avec des amis, dont Tecla, et faisait virevolter ses cheveux devant eux comme s'il était la personne la plus importante du monde. En somme, Casey passerait cette soirée toute seule. Elle décida de s'éloigner pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette ambiance horrible et prit un couloir au hasard.

_Où allez-vous, lui demanda Light sur ses talons.  
_Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de moi à cette stupide fête.

En réalité, elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais elle était malade de voir son Noctis à elle, baiser les mains de ces saletés de petites bourgeoises. Oui, elle était jalouse. Elle marcha jusqu'au fond du corridor et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée dans les cuisines du palais. Elle y venait souvent l'an passé quand elle venait préparer ses fameux cocktails ou qu'elle venait écouter Éden lui raconter les potins de domestiques. Scoop: Franck, le jardinier aime Camélia, mais Camélia aime Brice l'apprenti du jardinier. Il s'en passait des choses dans les couloirs du palais de Lucis! Depuis qu'elle habitait ici, Casey n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de réitérer ses commérages puisqu'elle devait se montrer assez discrète.  
La pièce était sombre et les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient l'interrupteur.

_Il est ici, dit Casey en montrant un petit bouton blanc de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle commença à traverser la cuisine lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose de lourd. Elle se rendit compte que le sol était aussi mouillé.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, lui demanda Lightning.  
_Non, tout va bien, la rassura Casey. Allume la lumière.

Elle aurait préféré que cette pièce ne fût jamais ô grand jamais éclairée. Allongée à quelques centimètres d'elle, une femme qu'elle connaissait bien en tenue de domestique avait les yeux grands ouverts, le ventre dévoilant ses entrailles et baignant dans son sang.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	12. Coup de poignard

___Meurtre au palais de Lucis__  
____Hier, tard dans la soirée, alors qu'une fête se déroulait, un corps a été découvert dans l'enceinte même du palais de Lucis. Pour être plus exact, le cadavre d'Éden Fontis gisait sur le sol des cuisines. Apparemment, elle aurait été tuée dans d'atroces souffrances puisqu'un objet contondant aurait servi à ouvrir son torse. L'arme du crime en question n'a pas été retrouvée sur les lieux du crime et à l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, il semblerait que ni l'arme ni le meurtrier n'auraient été retrouvés. Impossible, alors, de savoir si l'attaque visait le roi où s'il s'agit d'une histoire de mœurs. Mais, après l'affaire de l'empoisonnement et l'attentat à son encontre, le doute s'installe naturellement sur la première hypothèse. Les résultats de l'autopsie devraient mettre en lumière toutes les circonstances de la mort. La direction du palais n'a pas encore fait de commentaire au sujet de ce meurtre mais une conférence de presse devrait être tenue dans les heures qui viennent._

Casey n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Noctis avait refusé de la laisser seule alors il la tint dans ses bras toute la nuit. Arroh faisait le lien entre ce qui se déroulait et le roi afin qu'il garde tout de même le contrôle de ses affaires. La jeune fille revoyait sans cesse le visage de cette pauvre Éden dont les yeux vides de toute vie reflétaient l'éclat de la Lune. Et ce sang qui l'avait recouverte! Elle était complètement traumatisée.

_Il faut absolument que tu dormes un petit peu mon ange, l'encouragea Noctis.  
_Je n'y arrive pas, répondit Casey avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Je ne peux pas dormir.  
_Je sais que ça a dû être très dur...  
_Non, tu ne sais pas Noctis. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es baigné dans le sang de cette innocente et gentille femme.  
_Je connaissais Éden depuis longtemps. J'en suis tout autant affecté.  
_J'ai peur Noctis.  
_Je sais ma chérie mais je te protégerai au péril de ma vie.  
_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi, crétin.

La jeune fille pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Cette fois, la mort avait bel et bien frappé et elle continuait de planer au-dessus de leur tête comme un vautour guettant sa proie. Casey avait encore plus peur que le jour où Noctis combattait l'Hydre de Lerne, un monstre mythologique aux multiples têtes de serpent. Au moins, cette bête attaquait de front, elle ne rampait pas dans l'ombre comme le faisait leur ennemi en ce moment. Quoi qu'il soit, elle se sentait prête à l'affronter elle-même pour éviter que Noctis ne soit blessé.

L'ambiance, au palais, était complètement noire. Les domestiques pleuraient la perte d'une amie, les cuisines étaient restreintes dans le cadre de l'enquête policière et plus personne n'était autorisé à passer le mur d'enceinte. Seuls Bran, Kyle et Lucas avaient été autorisés à entrer sous la dérogation spéciale de Noctis. Mais ils durent tout de même subir une fouille minutieuse sous les protestations des trois hommes.

_Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel invité suggéra Bran assis dans le salon.  
_Évidemment, approuva Arroh. Le meurtrier a eu tout le loisir de se mêler à la foule à tout moment.  
_Cette histoire prend des proportions complètement folles, dit Lucas.  
_Il faut absolument qu'on mette la main sur ce taré avant qu'il n'atteigne sa véritable cible, déclara Kyle.

Sa véritable cible était bien évidemment Noctis pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais aussi pour le reste de la population qui commençait à s'inquiéter du climat actuel. Arroh tint la conférence à la place de Noctis qui n'avait pas la force de faire face aux journalistes après une telle nuit. Le conseiller rapporta les détails de l'enquête, conforta les habitants de Lucis dans l'idée qu'ils finiraient par mettre la main sur l'assassin et donna des nouvelles rassurantes sur le roi sans oublier de présenter ses plus sincères condoléances à la famille de la victime de sa part.  
En effet, Éden avait un fils d'une trentaine d'année et cette fois Noctis ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il descendit donc pour recevoir l'homme naturellement abattu par le décès de sa mère en lui promettant de lui rendre justice.  
Les jours passèrent et le palais s'apaisa bien que l'enquête continuât. Le meurtrier était véritablement minutieux car pas un seul indice n'avait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime à nouveau.

Casey ne dormait toujours pas. Elle passait ses nuits à remplir son blog de ses états d'âme et s'endormait généralement sur son bureau. Elle était rassurée par la présence de Lightning et ne se sentait pas trop seule quand Noctis devait s'absenter.

_Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de dormir ainsi, lui dit la rousse.  
_Je n'y peux rien, répondit Casey. Je suis mieux ici.  
_Prenez le canapé alors  
_Non je ne vais pas en plus te priver d'un endroit où dormir.  
_J'insiste.  
_Ne discute pas Light, j'ai dit non.  
_Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Alors, vous ne voulez pas aller vous détendre au bain ou bien que je vous fasse un massage?  
_Non merci ça ira, je vais m'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas ma fée.

Alors que Lightning s'apprêtait à faire une autre proposition, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. La garde du corps dégaina sa Gunblade (sorte d'épée qui peut se transformer en fusil) et vint se poster près de la porte.

_Qui est-ce demanda-t-elle.  
_Félicia, annonça la dernière voix que Casey voulait entendre.

Lightning ouvrit sans pour autant ranger son arme et laissa entrer la préceptrice qui était flanquée d'un sourire à vomir.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, demanda Casey d'une voix méprisante.  
_Le roi a accepté mes plus plates excuses concernant mon...emportement, expliqua-t-elle.  
_Je m'en fiche.  
_Il a également cru bon que mon enseignement vous changerait les idées quant aux derniers événements.  
_Et bien il a mal cru.

Casey ne coopérerait pas. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui la rendrait de plus mauvaise humeur c'était bien cette femme et son air hautain.

_Pourtant...  
_N'insistez pas, la coupa Casey.  
_Vous devriez...  
_N'insistez pas elle vous a dit, répéta Lightning d'un air menaçant.

Félicia plissa les yeux de colère en regardant la rousse et on sentait les fantômes de leur dernière rencontre se refléter dans ses iris de souris malade.

_Allez vous-en ordonna Lightning. Je ne me répéterais pas.

Sans un mot de plus, la préceptrice quitta les lieux faisant claquer ses talons avec colère.

_Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi, soupira Casey en se jetant dans les bras de Light. Ça fait deux fois que tu rembarres cette bonne femme pour moi.  
_Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous importune plus que cela, répondit la jeune femme qui frémissait au contact de sa poitrine contre la sienne.  
_Tu dois être un ange descendu du ciel spécialement pour moi ça ne peut pas être autrement, sourit la brune avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur la joue de son amie.

Noctis avait besoin de mettre tous ses problèmes de côté et pour cela Bran avait LA solution idéale: se défouler au tir. Ils étaient dans la grande cour du palais et visaient des bouteilles en verre qui se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Kyle et Lucas observaient en attendant leur tour avec Arroh qui les rejoignait à peine. Le roi de Lucis vida son chargeur sur cinq cibles sans en rater une seule, Bran en fit autant de son côté. Il fallait dire que ces nombreuses séances avaient considérablement affûté le tir de Noctis qui n'était pas si bon avant de le connaître.

_Tu es devenu un vrai sniper, le félicita Bran.  
_J'ai un excellent professeur, lui retourna-t-il le compliment.  
_Arrêtez de vous jeter des fleurs et dégagez le passage, dit Lucas en replaçant d'autres bouteilles.  
_Vous voulez essayer Arroh, suggéra Noctis à son conseiller qui semblait ailleurs.  
_Non merci, répondit ce dernier très sèchement. Tessa m'attend.  
_Très bien. Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous paraissez perturbé?  
_En effet, il y a un problème mais je ne pense pas que le moment soit propice à en discuter.  
_Au contraire, si vous avez des choses à dire autant les régler maintenant.

Arroh s'approcha de Noctis et saisit son revolver avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se mit à tirer sur les cibles de Lucas. Il avait l'air d'être dans une colère noire telle que Noctis ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

_Vous entraîner à manier une arme à feu peut aussi être un bon moyen de protéger ceux que vous aimez, lui dit le jeune roi une fois que le chargeur de son conseiller fut vide.  
_En effet, répondit Arroh toujours aussi crûment sans perdre de vue son œuvre.  
_Quel est le problème, répéta Noctis de manière plus insistante.  
_Comment suis-je censé rendre ma fiancée heureuse si des personnes entravent tous mes efforts.  
_Des personnes qui entraveraient vos efforts? Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier.

Arroh tourna enfin son regard vert dans la direction de son roi. Mais l'air habituellement bienveillant du jeune homme était empli de colère. Noctis n'était pas sûr que cette hargne lui soit dirigée.

Casey trouva Noctis dans son bureau. Il était assis en face de Tessa et Arroh et paraissait agité.

_Tu m'as fait demander, s'annonça la jeune fille, Lightning plantée derrière elle.  
_Entre, lui répondit-il froidement.

La jeune fille s'exécuta un peu inquiète, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'annonce d'une nouvelle victime, elle attendit que quelqu'un prît la parole. Arroh et sa fiancée ne lui adressèrent pas le moindre regard et avaient l'air tristes et déçus.

_J'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité, dit Noctis.  
_A propos de quoi, s'étonna Casey.  
_Lors de votre sortie en ville à Tessa et toi, que s'est-il passé?  
_Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
_C'est moi qui pose les questions.  
_Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me parler ainsi?  
_Je te demande de répondre à une simple question, dit sévèrement le jeune homme.  
_C'est vrai que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, avoua Casey sans comprendre. Mais j'estime que la conversation que nous avons eu ne concerne que nous.  
_C'est là que tu te trompes, intervint Arroh avec colère. Tes agissements ont des répercussions sur la vie des autres au cas où te ne t'en apercevrais pas.  
_Mes agissements, répéta la jeune fille totalement perdue. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
_Casey, dit Noctis calmement. As-tu oui ou non insulté Tessa lors de cette sortie?  
_Pardon, s'écria Casey en se remettant debout.  
_N'essaye pas de nier, répliqua Arroh se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle est revenue abattue par cette journée passée avec toi. Depuis, elle pleure constamment, vois-tu?  
_Mais c'est complètement dingue, s'insurgea Casey en s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais insulté ta fiancée, bon sang!  
_Cela ne t'as pas suffit de lui avoir manqué de respect lors de votre première rencontre. Il a aussi fallu que tu lui balances ton mépris en pleine figure.  
_Tessa s'il te plaît dis quelque chose, la supplia Casey au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dis-leur que c'est faux.  
_Je suis désolé de vous demander cela Tessa, s'excusa Noctis d'une voix très douce. Mais pourriez-vous nous répéter exactement ce que Casey vous aurait dit?

La jeune femme avait le visage baissé et elle paraissait en pleine dépression, absente de la conversation. Mais Casey, elle, se demandait à quoi cette femme pouvait bien jouer.

_Elle...elle, bégaya Tessa la voix larmoyante. Elle m'a dit...«Baleine».  
_Non, hurla Casey. Non Tessa tu te trompes ça ne venait pas de moi.  
_Inutile d'essayer de te dédouaner, l'interrompit Arroh du ton le plus glacial. Assume au moins tes paroles méprisables.  
_Que j'assume quoi, finit par pleurer Casey de nervosité. Je n'y suis pour rien. Cette affreuse insulte venait d''un groupe d'ados boutonneux qui étaient avec nous dans le café.  
_Elle t'a entendu distinctement. Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas adulte une fois dans ta vie?  
_Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
_Majesté, dit Arroh en se tournant vers Noctis. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il est de mon devoir d'homme de réclamer des excuses de la part de Casey.  
_Noctis tu ne peux pas les laisser me traiter ainsi, l'interpella la jeune fille. Tu me connais par cœur: tu sais que je suis incapable de dire une chose pareille à qui que ce soit.  
_Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'intéressé en se massant le front. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette histoire.  
_Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, soupira Casey en secouant la tête devant tant de folie.  
_Tu pensais peut-être que le roi protégerait chacun de tes actes même les plus déshonorants, répliqua le conseiller. Mais peut-être bien que les gens qui t'entourent en ont assez de se sacrifier pour une petite fille gâtée comme toi.  
_Tu ne me connais pas, répondit la brune la voix cassée. Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer si blessant.  
_Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux d'une personne comme toi.

Casey crut sentir un coup de poignard lui transpercer l'estomac. Non seulement Arroh venait de tirer un trait sur son amitié avec elle mais Noctis ne disait rien, ni ne se rangeait de son côté. Mais le pire de tout, fut le petit sourire victorieux qu'elle crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de Tessa.

_C'est tout, demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux le plus dignement possible. Tu en as terminé?  
_Oui j'en ai définitivement terminé.

Casey quitta le bureau sans se retourner laissant ces trois abrutis derrière elle. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et Lightning n'eut aucun mal à rester à sa hauteur. La pauvre fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était hors de question qu'elle en supportât plus que ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et attrapa sa valise en y faisant rentrer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

_Que faîtes-vous, lui demanda Lightning.

Casey ne lui répondit pas, elle continuait de faire ses bagages dans une crise de larmes. La garde du corps serra le poing. Elle avait vraiment eu envie de fracasser le crâne de tous ces gens dans le bureau. Ils étaient là à accuser Casey de quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de commettre. Elle qui était si douce et si gentille ne pourrait jamais s'attaquer à quelqu'un quelle qu'en soit la raison. C'était tous des abrutis et il lui était insupportable qu'ils aient fait pleurer sa déesse. Elle s'accroupit près de Casey et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_Ne faîtes pas cela, la supplia-t-elle. Ne partez pas.  
_Après tout l'amour que j'ai pu lui donner, sanglota la jeune fille. Il n'a pas voulu me croire.  
_Vous ne pouvez pas partir sur un coup de tête.  
_Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à partir du moment où Noctis n'a plus confiance en moi.  
_Attendez!  
_Plus personne ne me fait confiance.  
_Moi je vous crois, lui confia Light en lui essuyant les yeux. Je vous crois.

La rousse prit la tête de Casey et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Cette dernière sa laissa bercer dans les bras de son amie. La vie au palais n'était plus drôle du tout. Cela avait commencé dès son arrivée avec l'accident, puis les rares moments où elle voyait Noctis, puis il y avait eu cet horrible rêve qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, Félicia, ses affaires qui disparaissaient, l'empoisonnement, ses cheveux, le meurtre et maintenant Tessa qui essayait de la discréditer aux yeux de tous. Elle ne s'en voulut même pas de penser que sa vie était bien plus simple quand elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Lucis et de son roi. Elle passait son temps à pleurer et Léandra n'était même plus là. Elle n'en voulait plus de cette vie!

_Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Le roi de Tenebrae était satisfait. Il buvait un verre de champagne en compagnie de sa femme Astrid qui ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme.

_La chance finit toujours par revenir du côté des Fleuret, sourit-il.  
_Vous appelez cela de la chance, se lamenta son épouse.  
_Une chance inestimable ma chérie, confirma-t-il en reposant son verre devant lui. Vous devriez être heureuse.  
_Je n'y arrive pas vous me pardonnerez.  
_Vous rendez-vous compte qu'avec son retour, nous allons enfin pouvoir refaire tourner les affaires du royaume?  
_Je n'aime pas cette chose, se plaignit Astrid. Elle est synonyme de malheurs.  
_Allons allons, répondit Bellum en allumant son cigare. Voyez les choses sous un autre angle. Cette guerre refera une santé financière à Tenebrae et nous en sortirons plus forts.  
_Et que faites-vous d'elle?  
_Qui ça elle?  
_Notre fille Bellum, s'écria la reine. Notre Stella qui semble avoir été happée par ses ténèbres depuis des mois.  
_Elle s'amuse voyons! Une fois qu'elle aura bien profiter d'elle, notre Stella redeviendra comme avant. Elle s'est juste sentie offensée par la manière dont ce stupide roi de pacotille l'a rejetée.  
_Je ne trouve pas cela amusant, dit Astrid inquiète. Elle refuse de nous voir et se sert des pouvoirs de cette chose qui est revenue d'on ne sait où.  
_Cette chose, comme vous dîtes, sert la famille Fleuret depuis des générations et c'est grâce à ses pouvoirs que Tenebrae est restée debout toutes ces années.  
_Cela ne m'empêche pas d'en être effrayée, répliqua la reine Fleuret. Pourvu que notre Stella sache ce qu'elle fait!

Le roi hurla de rire devant l'inquiétude de sa femme. Avait-elle déjà oublié les pouvoirs incommensurables dont ils disposaient lorsqu'elle était à leur côté? Bellum fuma son cigare, un sourire de dément collé aux lèvres. Tandis que dans sa chambre, sa fille Stella continuait d'avancer ses pions dans le plan qu'elle avait imaginé.

_Tu es sûre de l'y avoir déposé, demanda-t-elle à la silhouette.  
_N'en doute pas, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je l'ai placé à un endroit où tu peux être sûre que cela l'affectera.  
_Je suis impatiente de voir les résultats, dit la princesse en caressant le petit ange autour de son cou.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours à Léandra pour terminer les cinq cents philtres. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée précédente, en avait discuté des centaines de fois avec son fils mais il apparaissait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Soit elle obéissait aux Dragons, soit ils donneraient les photos à la police. Il restait une solution mais elle était vraiment impensable: tout raconter à son Grand Inquisiteur de mari qui pourrait démanteler ces petits trafiquants en un rien de temps. Mais si Alejandro apprenait qu'Adriel avait pris la vie d'un homme, il ne se montrerait pas clément pour un sou. Léandra voulait à tout prix éviter que son fils ne soit jugé ni par la justice humaine ni par l'Inquisition. Cette dernière intervenait dans le cas où la victime était un sorcier et étant donné que les Dragons comptaient dans leur rang des détenteurs de magie, elle n'était pas sûre que l'homme tué n'en fut pas un. Elle n'était pas prête à courir le risque.

_Si je fais ça dans la cuisine, je pense qu'on peut tirer un trait sur la discrétion, dit Léandra  
_Le sous-sol est dispo, proposa Adriel.  
_Très bien. Alors aide-moi à descendre l'essentiel.

Ils prirent la recette que Marina leur avait laissé, une marmite, ainsi que les ingrédients et descendirent dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il ne contenait que quelques cartons que Léandra n'avait toujours pas déballer depuis qu'elle avait quitté Aurora. Adriel alluma la lumière et aida sa mère à installer le tout sur une table.

_Reste à l'étage, lui ordonna-t-elle. Si ton père revient, appelle-moi sur mon portable et attend une sonnerie.  
_Compris, répondit le garçon.

Léandra déplia le papier sur lequel était notée la recette et ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre au travail. Il fallait mélanger dans de l'eau de source pure, 85g de quinquina en poudre, 5 clous de girofles écrasés, 5g de cannelle, 15g d'écorce d'orange et y ajouter une pincée d'herbe de dragon. Le tout devait être distillé à l'aide d'une étole fine de manière très précise. Sur le papier, la manœuvre paraissait simple (c'est ce qui devait donner confiance aux humains) mais en fait, seul un spécialiste des potions réussissait un philtre de qualité.  
Pendant les deux jours que durèrent la préparation, Léandra et Adriel furent interrompus plusieurs fois par les allées et venues incessantes d'Alejandro qui n'essayait même plus de savoir ce que sa famille trafiquait. Mais finalement, au moment venu, ils avaient réussi à terminer les cinq cents philtres. Il était vingt-trois heures lorsqu'ils se mirent en route vers l'entrepôt.

_Chéri écoute bien, dit Léandra alors qu'Adriel roulait. Une fois que nous aurons remis les philtres à ces crétins, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'ils nous rendent gentiment les photos.  
_C'est ce que je m'évertue à te dire depuis des jours, s'étonna le jeune homme. Pourquoi ce revirement?  
_Il fallait bien te convaincre de me laisser faire! Mais au fond, je savais bien que tu avais raison.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fabriqué ces trucs alors? Ça n'aura servi à rien et maintenant, tu es dans le même pétrin que moi: si l'Inquisition apprend que tu es celle qui les a fait...  
_Je serais jugée, je sais, compléta-t-elle calmement.  
_Je ne te suis pas, dit Adriel en secouant la tête. Tu ne me protèges pas maman. Tu veux vraiment aller en prison ou...mourir?  
_Non et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas fait ces saletés de philtre d'Hébé.  
_Comment ça?  
_Adriel, ___mi hijo_, expliqua la sorcière calmement avec des yeux remplis de détermination. Sache que les Solano ne se prosternent devant personne et surtout pas devant un petit gang de losers.

Adriel ne comprenait vraiment pas alors que sa mère souriait comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

_Il est possible que ces abrutis découvre ma supercherie, reprit-elle. Alors si les choses tournent mal, sache que j'ai déposé un sac avec des vêtements, de l'argent et ton passeport dans le coffre.  
_Maman,...  
_Pars loin d'ici. J'expliquerais tout à ton père et je prendrais la responsabilité pour tout ce qu'on a fait.  
_Hors de question!  
_Il y a cinq ans, quand ton père et toi êtes venus vous installer ici, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie du corps. Je suis restée avec Casey mais il ne se passait pas une minute sans que vous ne soyez dans mes pensées. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais mon amour.  
_Je ne t'en veux plus, pleura le jeune homme en se garant près de l'entrepôt. Alors ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie.  
_Obéis Adriel, dit simplement Léandra en caressant le joue de son fils.

La nuit était aussi noire que la dernière fois. La situation semblait se répéter. Les deux sorciers descendirent de la voiture et se chargèrent de prendre les deux sacs qui contenaient les faux philtres. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment dans le bâtiment rempli de fer et aperçurent Marina et José qui semblaient absorbés par une discussion. Si absorbés qu'ils mirent une bonne minute à remarquer la présence de leurs victimes.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas dérobés, dit José. Vous avez les philtres?  
_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire, demanda Adriel avec mépris.  
_L'Hébé se vend très bien, l'informa Marina avec un sourire narquois.  
_Envoyez la marchandise, ordonna José.  
_D'abord les originaux, dit Léandra. On ne vous remets les philtres que si vous nous remettez les photos et le DVD.

Marina et son frère s'échangèrent un regard et la sœur prit la parole.

_A ce propos, on a un marché à vous proposer.  
_Allez au diable avec vos marchés, l'invectiva a sorcière.  
_Si vous bossez pour nous régulièrement, on peut effacer votre dette envers les Dragons.  
_C'était cinq cents philtres contre votre silence.  
_On peut très bien remettre ces photos à la police en gardant le silence.

Les deux corbeaux se mirent à rire de leur supercherie. Léandra s'en doutait tellement qu'elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise à cette réponse. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de cette racaille. A côté d'elle, Adriel tremblait.

_Vous refusez notre proposition alors, redemanda José.  
_Vous êtes plutôt perspicaces pour des imbéciles, se moqua la sorcière.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Hector, s'écria Marina. On les descend?

Elle semblait parler dans le vide. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme avec un air très menaçant, grand, chauve et un tatouage en forme de Dragon sur le crâne. Il pointait une arme dans la direction des sorciers et souriait avec délectation. Adriel poussa un cri d'exclamation, il semblait reconnaître cet homme.

_Toi, s'écria-t-il.  
_Et oui petit bonhomme, rit Hector. C'est moi.  
_Qui est-ce, demanda Léandra perdue.  
_C'est...c'est..., bégaya Adriel. C'est le type que j'ai tué.  
_D'ailleurs tu m'as fait très mal, s'amusa l'homme en face d'eux.

L'homme qu'Adriel était censé avoir tué, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, était bel et bien vivant. Il se tenait debout devant eux et parlait, marchait et respirait comme si de rien n'était. Léandra s'en voulut, elle s'en voulait tellement! Le piège dans lequel elle pensait être tombée n'était en réalité que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ils venaient de se faire berner en beauté par cette bande de voyous bas de gamme.

_Content de me voir bien portant bonhomme, demanda Hector à Adriel qui semblait fou de rage.  
_Bande de salauds, s'emporta Léandra. Je jure que vous allez regretter de vous être amusés avec la vie de mon fils.  
_Dommage que tu n'en aies pas l'occasion saleté de sorcière, répondit le faux mort. C'est bien moi qui tient la gâchette dans un endroit où tu ne peux pas utiliser ta foutue magie.  
_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla la sorcière entre ses dents.  
_Envoie l'Hébé!

Léandra plongea sa main dans son décolleté et jeta aussi vite que possible un petit flacon gris sur le sol. Un brouillard épais s'éleva tout autour d'eux et permit de les dissimuler à l'œil de leurs trois agresseurs.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, hurla Marina en se protégeant les yeux.  
_Jette-leur les flacons, hurla la sorcière à l'adresse d'Adriel.

Ce dernier obéit et envoya les faux philtres dans la direction des Dragons. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de leur pouvoir, Léandra savait que ses potions pourraient les aider dans cet endroit.

_Faîtes attention, hurla Hector. Cassez-vous d'ici.  
_On ne voit rien, se plaignit José paniqué. On ne peut pas s'enfuir.

Léandra jeta un flacon dans la direction des voix et réussit à toucher le plus jeune des hommes qui poussa un hurlement.

_Ahhh, cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est, bordel? Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lui demanda Marina que la panique gagnait également.  
_J'en sais rien, j'ai mal.

Des petites plaques rouges commençaient à se former sur le bras de José, à l'endroit exact où la flasque s'était brisée.

_Ce sont des potions cuisantes, demanda Adriel à sa mère à la limite des félicitations.  
_Exactement, répondit cette dernière. Vise-les bien!  
_Ok!

Les deux sorciers continuaient de viser leur cible sans trop savoir où cela atterrissait, à part bien sûr, quand l'un d'eux poussait un cri de douleur. Au bout d'un moment, Léandra signala discrètement à Adriel qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre les voiles car leur niveau de munitions commençaient sérieusement à baisser.

_Ils s'enfuient, hurla Marina qui avait reçu des potions sur les bras et sur la joue.  
_Ils n'iront pas loin, promit Hector en s'élançant à travers le brouillard.

L'effet de la potion commençait à se dissiper et Adriel qui voyait le danger s'approcher chercha sa mère des yeux mais ne la trouvait nulle part. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait du brouillard que quelques particules dans l'atmosphère et chacun put découvrir l'étendue des dégâts: José et Marina souffrait des brûlures des pieds à la tête tandis qu'Adriel regardait Hector immobiliser Léandra, un revolver sur la tempe.

_J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire gentiment, dit l'homme menaçant en ne se tenant que sur une jambe, l'autre souffrant des effets de la potion.  
_Laisse partir ma mère, cracha Adriel.  
_J'ai pas l'intention de tuer cette sorcière, répondit Hector. On a besoin d'elle pour faire tourner notre petit commerce.  
_Elle ne vous obéira jamais. Les Solano ne se prosternent devant personne et surtout pas devant un petit gang de losers.

Léandra sentit une vague d'amour inhumaine pour son garçon mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Elle voulait qu'il sorte de ce satané entrepôt sain et sauf et tant pis si cela signifiait qu'elle serait blessée ou même tuée.

_En revanche bonhomme, reprit Hector la gâchette pointée sur Adriel. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Le hurlement de Léandra était si fort qu'il couvrit le bruit du tir. Hector ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer: il n'avait pourtant pas pu rater sa cible qui n'était qu'à deux mètres. Marina et José étaient tout aussi incrédules face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou plutôt à ce qu'il ne venait pas de se passer. Adriel était toujours debout, sans une seule égratignure après avoir essuyé un tir. Léandra remercia le ciel même si elle-même ne savait pas ce qui venait de sauver son fils.

_Vous ne savez donc pas que vous attaquer à la famille de l'Inquisiteur est plus que stupide, s'éleva une voix de l'extérieur de l'entrepôt.  
_Qui est là, hurla Hector en pointant son arme dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

Léandra et Adriel ne connaissaient que trop bien cette personne. Ils savaient que désormais, ils étaient sauvés. Hector, frustré de ne pas avoir de réponse, jeta la sorcière dans les bras de son fils et vida son chargeur sur la personne. Mais une main, beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne attrapa son bras par derrière et le lui tordit sans faire attention aux cris de l'homme. Des dizaines de silhouettes sortirent de tous les coins de l'entrepôt et cernèrent les membres du gang. L'Inquisition était arrivée à temps. Alejandro s'accroupit devant Léandra et Adriel et les serra dans ses bras malgré son regard sévère.


	13. A bout de souffle

_Alors tu étais au courant depuis le début, demanda Léandra assise devant un café sur le canapé.  
_Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose, répondit Alejandro. Vous êtes les deux personnes les moins discrètes que la Terre puisse porter.

Adriel et Léandra s'adressèrent un regard de dépit: ils étaient persuadés d'être de parfaits enquêteurs.

_Tu ne nous en veux pas, questionna le jeune homme.  
_Au contraire, répondit son père. C'est une très bonne chose que de m'avoir laissé dans le secret.  
_Comment ça, s'étonna la sorcière.  
_Si vous m'aviez tout raconté dès le début, j'aurais été obligé de présenter Adriel devant la Cour. Mais en vous suivant, j'ai pu mener mon enquête sur la source des trafics de philtre, ce qui était ma mission depuis le début.  
_En gros, tu t'es servi de nous, conclut Adriel.  
_Un petit peu mais je savais que vous vous en sortiriez.  
_Vous avez réussi à remonter à la source alors, demanda la sorcière.  
_En effet, confirma Alejandro. Il s'avérait qu'un sorcier qui travaille à l'Inquisition était haut placé chez les Dragons. Il a volé la recette et l'a transmise pour la fabrication.  
_C'est sûrement lui qui a placé le sort autour de l'entrepôt, suggéra Léandra. Alors, ce gang de pacotille comptait vraiment des sorciers dans leurs rangs.  
_Oui ce n'est plus rare de nos jours. C'est même devenu bien plus fréquent.  
_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de ces crétins?  
_Le sorcier sera jugé devant l'Inquisition pour trahison et révélation de la magie à des humains. Quand aux autres, ils seront interrogés, leur mémoire sera effacée et ils seront livrés à la police.  
_Tant mieux, dit Léandra rassurée.  
_Je suis désolé que tu aies dû traverser un telle épreuve sans que je n'eut aucun moyen de te rassurer, s'excusa Alejandro auprès d'Adriel.  
_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit ce dernier. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu nous en parler. De toute façon j'avais maman avec moi.  
_C'est vrai, reconnut, l'Inquisiteur. Ta mère est une femme exceptionnelle, je suis sûr qu'elle t'a apporté tout le soutien possible.  
_Oui, confirma Adriel. J'ai bien failli me rendre à la police un bon nombre de fois. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment.  
_Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, le rassura son père. Les Solano ne se prosternent devant personne.

Finalement, cette histoire servit plus de ciment à la famille qu'autre chose. Léandra aimait son mari et son garçon encore plus fort qu'avant et elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en les rejoignant.

Casey avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela: ses valises étaient bouclées et elle attendait dans sa chambre, la tête dans les bras, assise à son bureau. Elle voulait vraiment retourner chez elle à Aurora et rien ne l'arrêterait. Lightning se sentait impuissante face au refus de la jeune fille d'entendre raison. La garde du corps décida qu'il était de son devoir de faire quelque chose. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Noctis et s'inclina devant lui, une fois invitée à entrer.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda le roi d'un air las.  
_Je viens vous informer que Mademoiselle Faraday a décidé de quitter le royaume.  
_Je l'aurais parié, répondit Noctis en soulevant yeux et épaules.  
_Que dois-je faire?  
_Continuez de la surveiller, répondit-il tout simplement en lisant le journal.

Il avait l'air de se moquer royalement de la situation. Lightning ne comprenait pas cette attitude et Noctis s'en était aperçu.

_Casey a tendance à en faire trop, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle n'ira nulle part.  
_Elle dit que la vie au palais de ne l'intéresse plus et elle est très mal, l'informa la jeune fille.  
_Elle est en colère pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Elle va se calmer.

S'il n'était pas son roi à qui elle avait juré fidélité et service, Lightning aurait frappé ce garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente craquer ses os sous ses coups. Il laissait Casey dans sa tristesse sans bouger un cil et il prétendait l'aimer. La rousse desserra le poing et reprit:

_Elle ne semble pas plaisanter.  
_Non elle ne plaisante pas mais elle ne peut et ne veut pas quitter Lucis, commença à s'exaspérer Noctis.  
_Elle...  
_Ça suffit Lightning. Allez reprendre votre poste immédiatement.

Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui et quitta le bureau car elle ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui trancher la gorge bien qu'elle s'en voulut profondément d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de son roi.  
De son côté Noctis en avait assez, assez de tout. Il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui depuis son empoisonnement et devait aussi supporter les petites querelles de couloir. Il s'en moquait de savoir si Casey avait oui ou non insulté Tessa bien qui sût pertinemment qu'elle en était incapable. Il avait été pris d'un petit vertige alors qu'Arroh et Casey étaient en train de s'expliquer. Il était incapable de prendre position mais essayait quand même de faire semblant de tirer cette histoire au clair. A quoi jouait Tessa? Il n'en savait rien mais il n'avait plus le temps de les recevoir alors qu'il y avait plus important. En effet, outre le danger qui rôdait autour du palais, il y avait cette annonce qui frappait un grand coup politique aux Cinq. Tenebrae avait bel et bien l'intention de se joindre à l'Occident dans la guerre au Moyen-Orient. Il avait prétexté qu'un groupe de terroristes avait entravé une guerre qu'il menait sur l'île d'Uliaros il y a de cela deux ans. Évidemment, ni Lucis ni les trois autres ne se joindraient au combat mais leur crédibilité internationale s'en retrouvait très affectée. Alors la Tessa pouvait bien inventer tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne faisait pas le poids face aux problèmes du roi de Lucis.

_Voilà pourquoi je te demande l'hospitalité.  
_Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

Casey avait finalement décidé de rejoindre Léandra, son repère principal, à Madrid. Mais apparemment, encore une fois, on ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

_Je ne plaisante pas Léandra, dit la jeune fille. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici.  
_Tu m'as déjà dit la même chose il y a six mois, lui rappela la sorcière.  
_C'était sur un coup de tête. Noctis et moi on ne se voyait jamais à cette époque et tu me manquais.  
_Et aujourd'hui je ne te manque plus mais comme t'as besoin d'un endroit où crécher.  
_Bien sûr que tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi, vraiment.

Léandra sut à ce moment que quelque chose n'allait effectivement pas à Lucis. Elle le sentait dans la voix de sa protégée.

_Ma chérie, dit-elle très sérieusement. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé du début à la fin.

Casey n'omit aucun détail depuis le rêve jusqu'à la comédie de Tessa. Elle essayait de ne pas trop pleurer pour rester compréhensible, ayant trouver une oreille attentive, mais c'était peine perdue.

_C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup accumulé, dit tristement la sorcière. Je suis désolée ma puce.  
_Tu me comprends alors, demanda Casey en essuyant ses larmes.  
_Évidemment. Je servirais à quoi si je ne te comprenais pas?  
_Merci beaucoup Léandra.  
_Mais c'est très étrange je dois dire. Tous ces événements me font penser à quelque chose mais je ne sais plus à quoi.  
_Tu me diras ça de vive voix, hein?  
_Casey, tu ne bouges pas de là où tu es. Il faut tout simplement que vous vous expliquiez avec ton prince charmant.  
_Je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire, la coupa la jeune fille. A partir du moment où il ne me fait plus confiance, il ne reste rien.  
_Radical, commenta Léandra. Ça signifie donc qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage?  
_Tu avais raison depuis le début. Noctis se fiche pas mal de moi.  
_Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dit ça.  
_Il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, continua Casey sans faire attention à la dernière remarque de son amie. Il ne m'aime pas.  
_On parle bien de Noctis?  
_Lui-même.

Léandra passa le reste de la conversation à tenter de convaincre Casey de rester à Lucis. La tâche ne fut pas aisée mais elle réussit à la persuader de rester au moins une nuit de plus. Et comme on disait, la nuit portait conseil! Léandra raccrocha et poursuivit son défi du jour: préparer des pâtes. C'était quand même le B-A-BA de la cuisine et si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle s'était promis d'abandonner pour de bon. Adriel mangeait un yaourt et regardait sa mère comme s'il était au théâtre tandis qu'Alejandro se reposait devant la télévision. La sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son livre de cuisine sous les yeux et alla l'attraper sur une étagère. Cependant, en le saisissant, elle fit tomber un autre ouvrage sur les créatures magiques et il s'ouvrit à la page qui traitait des plus vils d'entre elles. Elle avait oublié qu'elle le possédait et le feuilleta rapidement en souriant bêtement. Pourtant, elle perdit son sourire en se remémorant de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone: les rêves, les cheveux, le poison, la mort sans traces humaines, pas d'indice? Elle savait où elle avait déjà entendu de telle procédés mais c'était impossible, ces créatures avaient été enchaînées dans les ténèbres. Et si...

_Les garçons, hurla Léandra à travers la maison. Bougez-vous on part pour Lucis.

Lucas dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait, il avait passé la journée à s'entraîner avec ses amis et il n'avait rien avalé depuis. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans les cuisines du palais malgré les bandes indiquant qu'un enquête était en cours.

_Tu vas pas bouffer ici, lui demanda Bran alors que le blond cherchait de la nourriture dans tous les placards.  
_J'ai besoin de me remplir la panse où que ce soit, répondit-il.  
_T'es glauque.

Finalement, le jeune homme réussit à mettre la main sur deux récipients qui protégeaient deux assiettes contenant un gros steak chacune. Lucas saliva devant la bonne odeur qui s'engouffrait dans son nez. Bran et Kyle qui avaient aussi une petite faim, se contentèrent d'un café et regardait leur pauvre ami dévorer un premier morceau de viande au bord des larmes. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une domestique.

_Que faîtes-vous ici, leur demanda-t-elle.  
_On avait faim, répondit Lucas plein de sauce autour de la bouche.  
_Han, s'écria la femme en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues de stupeur. Vous êtes en train de manger le repas de Sa Majesté et de mademoiselle Casey.  
_Hoho!  
_Crétin, dit Bran en secouant la tête.  
_Ce n'est pas grave, dit la domestique en reprenant contenance. Il me suffit d'en refaire d'autres. Vite!  
_Vous êtes chic, la remercia Lucas la bouche pleine.

Celle qui était apparemment la nouvelle cuisinière, se remit vite à préparer un nouveau dîner pour le roi. Lucas était aux anges, non seulement, il avait trouvé de la délicieuse viande mais en plus, il ne se faisait même pas gronder. Lucis était quand même mieux que le Michigan où sa mère lui aurait sûrement tirer les oreilles. Bran et Kyle auraient préféré que ce crétin se fût fait réprimander sévèrement. Mais alors, qu'ils dégustaient leur café en silence, l'expression de Lucas changea du tout au tout. Son visage virait au violet et il gardait la bouche ouverte: il s'étouffait.

_Lucas, hurla Kyle en courant vers son ami.

Mais Bran fut le plus rapide, il entoura le blond de ses bras et pressa un grand coup sur son estomac. Il recommença une deuxième fois et Lucas expulsa enfin ce qui entravait sa respiration.

_Merci, réussit-il à dire à bout de souffle.  
_Espèce d'imbécile, lui cria Bran. Tu ne pourrais pas manger doucement?  
_Ce n'est pas de sa faute, dit Kyle.  
_Mais bien sûr que si.  
_Non.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Kyle était agenouillé devant le corps étranger que Lucas venait de recracher et les deux autres le rejoignirent. Ils tombèrent des nues en voyant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux: à l'intérieur d'un petit morceau de steak, une forme blanche familière gisait sur le sol. Lucas se sentit mal cela va de soi!

_Une dent, répéta Noctis qui venait d'être mis au courant.  
_C'est bien cela, confirma Bran qui tapotait sur l'épaule de Lucas qui avait une envie irrépressible de vomir.  
_Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas, souffla Noctis sans tiquer.  
_C'était un cadeau pour toi ou pour Casey, suggéra Kyle. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

Noctis le savait très bien, mais il était trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il laissa ses paupières retomber sur ses yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

_Noct tout va bien, demanda Kyle inquiet en posant une main sur le front de son ami.  
_Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en se levant. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose en cet instant: dormir. Et s'il pouvait le faire dans les bras d'une jolie brune ça n'en serait que plus reposant.  
Casey alignait ses valises dans un coin de la chambre, aidée par Lightning qui était ravie de ce revirement de situation quand Noctis ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Casey sursauta en entendant la poignée tourner mais fut rassurée de voir que ce n'était pas un fou avec des ciseaux à la place des doigts. En revanche, elle fut moins heureuse de constater qu'il s'agissait de son traître de petit ami.

_Lightning, vous pouvez nous laissez, dit-il à la jeune fille.

A contrecœur, la rousse s'inclina et rejoignit le salon. Noctis ne tenant plus debout, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua les valises derrière Casey.

_Tu ne trouves pas ta réaction démesurée par rapport à la situation, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.  
_Pas du tout, répondit-elle sèchement.  
_Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'expliquer cela maintenant mais pour faire bref, je te crois Casey.  
_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à ces deux abrutis?  
_Parce que je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, avoua Noctis en se massant les tempes.  
_C'était pourtant simple.  
_Pas pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas reposé depuis des semaines. Je suis au bout du rouleau.

Noctis n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de reconnaître ses faiblesses, encore moins aux personnes qu'il était censé protéger. Mais devant l'esprit borné de Casey, il se vit dans l'obligation de se laisser aller à ce niveau. Elle comprit enfin que Noctis ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'empoisonnement et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Elle se sentit coupable et se précipita près de lui.

_Mon pauvre chéri, murmura-t-elle en lui lissant les cheveux. Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée de m'être montrée si égoïste et stupide au plus haut point. Je t'autorise à me frapper, tiens!  
_Ne sois pas stupide, dit Noctis en réussissant à esquisser un sourire. J'ai juste...vraiment besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Ainsi, je serais bien plus apte à m'occuper de toi et de tout ces foutus problèmes qui s'accumulent.  
_Si tu en viens à dire des gros mots c'est que tu as besoin de dormir effectivement.

Casey s'agenouilla devant Noctis et lui retira ses chaussures, remonta jusqu'à son torse pour lui ôter son t-shirt et baissa la fermeture de son pantalon pour le lui enlever. Elle écarta les couvertures du lit et le laissa s'y engouffrer.

_Viens, lui dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se laissa glisser près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras après avoir pris soin d'éteindre la lumière. Soudain, Casey remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas: sa tête tournait et elle fut prise de vertiges. Se disant qu'elle avait peut-être trop pleuré, elle entreprit de se lever pour aller avaler un cachet.

_Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Noctis qui se dégagea lentement.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans son stupide corps? Elle prit quand même les cachets et un verre d'eau et les déposa sur la table de chevet avant de se remettre au lit. Noctis se remit contre elle et essaya de s'endormir. Bon sang, la situation se reproduisit! Casey fut à nouveau victime d'étourdissements étranges. Elle s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Noctis qui perdait un peu patience par tant de mouvements et avala les cachets cette fois-ci. Elle attendit quelques minutes et se recoucha en attirant le jeune homme contre elle. La sensation revint comme elle était partit mais la jeune fille préféra attendre quelques minutes que les médicaments fassent effet mais elle s'agitait beaucoup. Noctis ouvrit les yeux et la regarda sévèrement.

_Tu as des asticots dans les sous-vêtements?  
_Non tout va bien, répondit-elle à bout de souffle. Rendors-toi.

Le roi soupira profondément mais obéit. Au bout d'une heure, Casey était toujours aussi mal: les médicaments ne produisaient aucun effet alors elle prit conseil auprès de Noctis qui n'arrivait pas à se reposer auprès de cette fille prise de bougeotte.

_Chéri, murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue.  
_Quoi, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
_Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
_Moi non plus, vois-tu?  
_Oui mais...  
_Ce doit être une mauvaise plaisanterie, se plaignit le jeune homme en se tournant dos à Casey.

Elle n'en fut pas vexée puisqu'elle comprenait qu'il pût être de mauvaise humeur. Elle prit sur elle et essaya réellement de s'endormir. Cependant, c'était impossible, elle était couverte de sueur, ses oreilles étaient bouchées et sa température augmentait en flèche. Quelque chose clochait. Vraiment!  
Elle avait la respiration saccadée et tout était noir autour d'elle. Finalement, la douleur n'étant plus supportable, elle s'évanouit tout simplement.  
Elle était dans un endroit froid et sombre où elle était sûre d'être déjà venue au moins une fois.  
Éclairée par une faible lumière sortie de nulle part, une ombre familière lui faisait face.

_Concon, se risqua-t-elle.  
_Ouep ma grande, bouda la conscience.  
_Je suis contente de te revoir.  
_Mouais  
_Toujours aussi chaleureux tes accueils.  
_Tu veux peut-être que je te déroule le tapis rouge?  
_Non mais...  
_Laisse tomber.

Concon avait l'air vraiment très triste et déçue. Elle ne regardait pas Casey et semblait s'amuser avec un objet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Concon, demanda Casey un peu inquiète.  
_La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlées t'avait pas vraiment l'air de te soucier de moi.

Cette fois remontait à l'été dernier, après que Casey eut failli étrangler la pauvre Reese. La jeune fille avait eu peur d'avoir perdu la raison alors elle avait tout simplement congédié sa conscience (Note de l'auteur: ce qui est impossible pour un être humain normal).

_J'étais mal Concon, se justifia Casey. Tu veux bien me pardonner?  
_Tu te rends compte que tu t'excuses auprès de ta conscience, demanda l'ombre en se relevant retrouvant sa bonne humeur par la même occasion.  
_Tu te foutais de moi?  
_Un peu, avoua Concon. Bon quel bon vent t'amènes ma grande?  
_J'en sais rien, répondit Casey. J'étais pas bien et je me suis retrouvée là.  
_Encore une histoire de mec?  
_Non.  
_Quoi alors?  
_J'en sais rien, j'allais plutôt bien en allant me coucher.  
_Le Grand Caillou?  
_Il est enfermé dans la Salle du Trône.  
_Je ne vois que cette solution, suggéra Concon. Ce sont les seuls moments où on se voit quand tout va bien dans ta caboche.  
_Oui mais c'est impossible.  
_Désolée ma grande, je vois pas ce qui t'amènes dans ce cas.  
_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, commença à s'inquiéter Casey. Et si je restais enfermée dans ma tête toute ma vie?  
_Ce serait pas plus mal, murmura la conscience.  
_Pardon?  
_Non rien. Tu veux boire un thé?  
_On ne peut pas boire un thé dans...

Concon versait le thé dans un magnifique service devant elle. C'était vrai qu'on pouvait tout faire dans sa propre tête! Casey la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à se raconter les derniers potins comme si de rien n'était.

Noctis se sentait tellement mal. Il ne l'avait pas écouté alors qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas bien. Alors quand il découvrit Casey dans cet état alarmant le lendemain, il aurait souhaité se faire flageller sur la place publique. Un médecin était venu à son chevet mais il avait reconnu, estomaqué, ne pas comprendre l'origine de son mal-être. Dans un coin, Lightning, prise de légers tremblements passait de l'eau sur le front pâle de Casey tandis que Lucas, Kyle et Bran étaient appuyés contre un mur. Noctis voulait que tout le monde soit réuni tant il était effrayé à l'idée d'une nouvelle attaque. Il savait que l'état de Casey était en rapport avec le fou qui se baladait dans le palais. Louis arriva dans la chambre et s'inclina devant Noctis.

_Vos doutes étaient confirmés Votre Altesse, dit-il. Il manque un morceau du Cristal.

Noctis fouilla chaque recoin de la chambre, du salon et de la douche en compagnie de ses amis. Il souleva doucement l'oreiller de Casey mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Où pouvait-il bien être?

_Vous avez vérifié sous le lit, demanda Kyle.

Le roi se baissa et le chercha à tâtons. Finalement, il finit par mettre la main dessus au bout de quelques secondes: un morceau du Cristal avait été placé juste sous le lit de Casey.

_Louis, dit Noctis en lui remettant l'éclat. Remettez-le à sa place, fermez la Salle du Trône à double tour et réunissez tout le personnel dans le jardin.  
_Il sera fait selon votre souhait, Majesté.

Le majordome se hâta de suivre les ordres de son roi alors que Casey ouvrait faiblement les yeux.

_Casey, l'appela Noctis en s'asseyant près d'elle. Comment vas-tu mon ange?  
_Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi?  
_Tu as été un petit peu malade.  
_Ah! Et toi ça va mieux?  
_Beaucoup mieux merci, dit-il en lui baisant la main.  
_J'ai chaud, se plaignit-elle.

Lightning se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un peu d'air. Noctis se tourna vers elle.

_Aidez Casey à prendre une douche et à s'habiller et rejoignez-nous en bas, lui ordonna-t-il. Surtout ne la perdez pas de vue.

Lightning s'inclina et laissa les quatre hommes quitter la pièce.

_Nous allons évacuer le palais, leur dit le roi dans le hall. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais je refuse de mettre la vie de tant de gens en danger une minute de plus.  
_Tu fais le bon choix, le conforta Bran. Cette histoire devient dingue.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer, demanda Lucas? Ce dingue en aura toujours après vous, non?  
_Justement, dit Noctis. Je vais faire partir tout le personnel mais je reste chez moi. S'il me veut, il m'aura mais seulement moi.  
_Tu ne vas pas rester seul alors qu'on essaie de te tuer.  
_Le pouvoir du Cristal m'aidera à me débarrasser de cette chose.  
_Cette chose, répéta Lucas.  
_Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une créature magique. C'est impossible autrement.  
_Oui j'y ai pensé aussi, avoua Bran.  
_Nous sommes la preuve vivante qu'il s'agit bien d'un être magique, dit une voix depuis la porte.

Trois sorciers que Noctis ne connaissait que trop bien s'y trouvaient. Léandra, Alejandro et Adriel venaient d'entrer dans le palais comme si de rien n'était. Cela en disait long sur les capacités des détenteurs de magie à contourner les défenses humaines.

_Toujours à traîner dans les pattes de ce pauvre garçon vous trois, s'amusa la sorcière.  
_Pas elle, se plaignit Bran. Tout mais pas elle.  
_Léandra, sourit Noctis en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite.  
_Je suis une femme imprévisible.

Noctis serra chaleureusement la main d'Alejandro et d'Adriel alors que Léandra et Bran faisaient tout pour s'éviter.

_C'est quoi cette attroupement dans le jardin, demanda Adriel.  
_Nous faisons évacuer le palais, répondit Noctis.  
_Casey m'a expliqué la situation, l'informa Léandra. Je suis justement venue pour cela.  
_Comment cela?  
_Vous courrez un grave danger et nous sommes venus vous éviter de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
_Vous savez quelle est la nature de ce qui nous pourchasse?  
_Un peu mon neveu. Où est ma Casey?

Noctis lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et la sorcière comme à son habitude ne sourcilla pas.

_C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle.  
_Allez tous dans le salon, ordonna Noctis. Je dois parler à mon personnel.

Casey et Lightning furent surprises de voir autant de domestiques dans les couloirs. Ils allaient et venaient dans leur chambre en ressortant valises en main. Apparemment, le palais n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver désert. Casey se sentait encore un peu nauséeuse mais dans l'ensemble, elle allait plutôt mieux. C'était quand même énervant d'être encore passée pour la victime de service! Cette partie d'elle commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer. C'était pourtant Noctis qui était malade bon sang! Elle lui avait volé la vedette à ce pauvre chéri. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la direction du salon et le calme des lieux ne manquèrent pas de les frapper. Des voix s'élevaient dans le living et Casey crut d'abord être encore malade quand elle entendit les voix des Solano mais c'était pas possible, les Solano n'étaient pas à Lucis, les Solano étaient à Madrid donc entendre la voix des Solano dans la pièce était complètement stupide. Casey mit ce débat mental de côté et entra dans le salon et elle fut bien obligée d'admettre que les Solano étaient bel et bien présents ou alors c'était une hallucination.

_Béluga, s'écria Adriel en la voyant bouche bée.  
_Quel bonheur de te revoir, dit Alejandro en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_Ma Casey, sourit Léandra alors que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ben dis quelque chose bécasse!  
_Hum..., murmura Casey en revenant à elle. Léandra?  
_T'en mets du temps à atterrir dis-moi?  
_Léandra, éclata la jeune fille en sanglots. Tu m'as trop manqué ma Léandra.  
_Toi aussi ma petite puce, pleura la sorcière en caressant les cheveux de sa protégée.  
_Quel beau spectacle, commenta Lucas. Vous n'auriez pas pris ma Reese avec vous dans vos valises par hasard?  
_On n'habite pas à Aurora, l'informa Adriel. On arrive tout droit de Madrid.  
_Oh c'est vrai, se souvint le blond déçu.  
_T'en fais pas Luc, le rassura Bran. Un jour tu la reverras et vous ferez plein de petits.  
_C'est vrai, demanda Lucas les yeux remplis de fausses larmes.  
_Je t'en fais le serment.  
_Il sont tarés ces types, murmura Adriel

Léandra et Casey refusaient de se lâcher et continuaient leur comédie larmoyante. Mais elles se séparèrent finalement quand Noctis revint dans la pièce.

_Ça va mieux, demanda-t-il à sa Casey en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.  
_Oui, je suis désolée de t'avoir ennuyé, répondit-elle avec une moue.  
_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi comme il le fallait.

Il était si mignon que l'espace d'un instant, à la place de Noctis, Casey crut voir un nounours. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et bien faillit le dévorer tout cru si Léandra ne l'avait pas détacher de lui.

_Navré, dit la sorcière à l'adresse du roi. Elle a des problèmes psychologiques depuis toute petite.  
_Je fais avec, sourit Noctis.  
_Bon après cette tentative d'agression tu nous expliques la suite des événements, plaisanta Bran.  
_Oui, répondit Noctis en reprenant contenance. J'ai envoyé à l'hôtel tous les membres du personnel, Louis compris. Nous sommes donc les neuf seules personnes restantes sans compter les soldats qui entourent l'enceinte.  
_Tu as bien agi, dit Alejandro. L'endroit est devenu trop dangereux.  
_Je vais vous expliquer exactement dans quelle sorte de pétrin vous êtes, commença Léandra en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.


	14. Cassie

Stella s'habillait. C'était un peu le jour J pour elle. Le jour où elle allait sortir de cette chambre sombre. Le jour où la phase finale de son plan serait mise en marche. Le jour où elle tiendrait enfin sa revanche. Elle avait été patiente, très patiente et elle aurait finalement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sourit en revoyant les détails dans sa tête. Comme le lui avait dit le cinglé dans les sous-sols de la prison de Lucis, Noctis était vraiment un homme prévisible. Tout se passerait comme prévu mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

_Suis les instructions de mon père une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, ordonna-t-elle à la silhouette.  
_Tu es aussi folle que Bellum. Hihihihi!  
_La ferme et viens!

_Une banquise, répéta Lucas. Comme au Pôle Nord vous voulez dire?  
_Pas une banquise crétin, le reprit Léandra. Une banshie.  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Noctis.  
_Il s'agit d'une sorte de méchante fée qui arpentait le monde librement à une époque.  
_Light est une fée, intervint Casey pendue aux bras de Noctis et de sa garde du corps. Les fées sont gentilles.  
_Tais-toi, la coupa Léandra. Je disais donc que les banshies sont très puissantes. Elles étaient généralement rattachées à une grande famille. Elle leur offrait leur service par pur plaisir sans rien demander en échange.  
_Quels genres de service, questionna Kyle avide d'en savoir plus.  
_Elles utilisaient leur magie pour protéger un membre de la famille, se venger d'un ennemi ou détourner les coups pendant les batailles enfin tout ce qui était possible de lui demander.  
_Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elles au passé, interrogea Noctis.  
_Parce que les banshies ont été bannies du monde des humains il y a plusieurs décennies, répondit Léandra l'air grave.  
_C'est Daphné qui a pris cette décision à son accession au trône, ajouta Alejandro. Aucune banshie n'est censée être hors des ténèbres à l'heure actuelle.  
_Mais alors c'est sûrement autre chose, dit Lucas comme si ça coulait de source.  
_Il n'existe pas de livret répertoriant toutes les banshies enchaînées dans les ténèbres, répondit Léandra. Si l'une d'elle s'en échappe, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.  
_Vous avez l'air persuadée que c'en est une, remarqua le roi. Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre?  
_Parce que toutes les choses qui vous sont arrivées sont tellement typique de ces créatures qu'il n'y aucune hésitation.  
_Ah bon, s'insurgea Lucas. Et ces saletés s'amusent aussi à placer des dents dans la nourriture?  
_Les banshies s'amusent avec le corps humain, poursuivit Alejandro. L'empoisonnement, les cheveux, les maladies, les morceaux de chair, tout cela ne fait aucun doute quand à l'identité de ce qui vous poursuit.

Noctis regarda Casey. Cette banshie lui avait fait vraiment plus de mal qu'à lui. Il l'aimait encore plus d'avoir tenu le coup jusqu'ici en lui accordant toute sa confiance. Il aurait dû mettre son poing dans la figure d'Arroh pour lui avoir parlé ainsi!

_Alors c'est cette chose qui a tué notre Éden, soupira-t-il en se souvenant de sa pauvre domestique.  
_Eh bien, dit Léandra d'un ton hésitant. J'ai justement trouvé cela étrange. Cette façon directe de tuer ne ressemble pas du tout aux banshies. Habituellement, elles en arrivent à cette étape une fois qu'elles se sont bien amusées avec leur proie et même elles utilisent une manière plus...soft.  
_Que voulez-vous dire par là?  
_Je pense que cette femme a dû surprendre la banshie pendant qu'elle faisait quelque chose.  
_Éden aurait vu la créature?  
_C'est possible.  
_Pauvre Éden, pleura Casey. Elle était si gentille, elle n'a rien demandé à personne.  
_A quoi ressemblent ces choses, demanda Kyle.  
_A tout, répondit Alejandro. Elles peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence mais généralement, elles essaient de se fondre dans la masse. Mais elles ne sont pas invisibles par exemple.  
_Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, se dit Noctis. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir qui est cette banshie.  
_Maintenant que le palais est vide ce sera bien plus simple, répondit Léandra.  
_Vous savez comment vous en débarrasser, demanda Bran.  
_Il faut une magie très puissante, répondit la sorcière. Une magie que je ne possède pas mais que mon super mari détient. J'ai nommé le Grand Inquisiteur Alejandro Solano!

Casey et elle furent les seules à applaudir comme des idiotes. Alejandro était un sorcier très puissant et il était capable de faire retourner cette saleté dans les ténèbres.

_Très bien, dit Noctis en se levant. Bran, Kyle, Lucas je ne vous oblige pas à rester. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre vos vies en jeu pour moi.  
_Qu'il est bête, soupira Lucas sans le regarder.  
_Un vrai idiot, renchérit Kyle.  
_Un stupide monarque entêté, conclut Bran.  
_Ne vous avisez plus d'insulter mon chéri, les réprimanda Casey.  
_Merci, les remercia Noctis. Adriel, Léandra vous êtes avec nous?  
_Pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune homme en levant les épaules.  
_Je reste, confirma Léandra.  
_Casey, monte récupérer tes affaires avec Lightning, vous allez au domaine des Roccas. Vous y serez en sécurité.  
_Quoi, s'écria la jeune fille. Non, je reste avec vous.

Les six autres se mirent à pouffer de rire devant cette affirmation. Il était de notoriété publique que Casey était inutile en plein combat. Elle prit cela comme une offense.

_Si je n'avais pas été là l'Hydre de Lerne vous aurait tous tué, déclara-t-elle en espérant que cela les ferait changer d'avis.  
_Oui oh, relativisa Adriel. N'importe qui aurait eu l'idée de brûler les extrémités des têtes  
_Espèce de menteur, s'indigna-t-elle. C'est moi et moi seule qui ai eu l'idée.  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, les interrompit Léandra. Tu disparais d'ici.  
_Léandra ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore sous ta responsabilité. Je suis grande et j'ai décidé que je resterais ici.  
_Très bien, se rangea la sorcière. Fais comme tu veux.  
_Casey, commença Noctis.  
_N'insiste pas mon chou je ne bouge pas du palais, l'interrompit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.  
_Tu restes bien dans ta chambre, lui fit-il promettre. On est bien d'accords.  
_Mais...  
_C'est la seule condition pour que tu restes.  
_Roh très bien, répondit Casey en croisant les bras.  
_Toujours aussi têtue, s'amusa Alejandro.  
_Je ne vous le fais pas dire, soupira Noctis. Lightning?  
_Je la protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.  
_Faîtes tous bien attention à vous, les prévint Casey la gorgé serrée. S'ils vous arrivaient quoi que ce soit...  
_Tu pleurerais, proposa Lucas.  
_Tu en mourrais, demanda Bran.  
_Tu ferais une crise cardiaque, renchérit Adriel.  
_Tu mettrais fin à tes jours, soumit Noctis  
_Tu deviendrais folle, suggéra Léandra. Ah non ça c'est déjà fait!  
_Qu'ils sont bêtes, murmura la brune pour elle-même.  
_Nous serons prudents, lui promit Noctis. Ne fais rien d'imprudent de ton côté.

Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de lui transmettre et la regarda s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en compagnie de Lightning jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'apercevoir.

_Comment nous organiserons-nous, demanda Alejandro.  
_Pour le moment, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se répartisse par groupe de deux, suggéra le roi.  
_Il faudra qu'on se sépare, ajouta Léandra. Elle peut être n'importe où.  
_Très bien.

Casey avait très peur. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce palais vide serait bientôt le théâtre d'une véritable chasse à la méchante fée. Elle s'approcha de Lightning et lui saisit la main en continuant de longer le couloir. Elle se sentait rassurée avec elle à ses côtés. C'était bon de savoir qu'elle au moins serait en sécurité enfermée dans la chambre. La rousse se jura de ne laisser personne approcher cette chambre sous aucun prétexte. Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent la porte de la chambre et y pénétrèrent en même temps. La fenêtre était encore ouverte et il commençait à faire un peu frisquet alors que le soir tombait sur Lucis. Lightning remarqua le frisson de Casey et se précipita pour la fermer. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que la porte s'ouvrit derrière elles. Dans son éternelle robe bordeaux, son chignon tiré très fort en arrière, son sourire de crapaud figé sur ses lèvres, Félicia entra dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes femmes.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, s'emporta la brune.  
_Allez-vous-en, ordonna Lightning en sortant son épée. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

Pour toute réponse, la préceptrice plaça son long index sur sa bouche pour réclamer le silence. Casey sentit trop tard une autre présence dans la pièce, une présence qu'elle haïssait encore plus que celle de Félicia. Sortant de la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était, une jeune fille qui faisait la même taille qu'elle, blonde, autrefois jolie et maintenant amaigrie et même émaciée, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres: son pire cauchemar, Stella Nox Fleuret.

_Que fais-tu ici, demanda Casey d'une toute petite voix.  
_Tu es ma prisonnière, murmura Stella en souriant.

Lightning chargea mais la force de Félicia n'avait plus rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Elle l'arrêta sans même la toucher. La garde du corps était paralysée dans son geste. La préceptrice levait une main chargée de magie noire et fit s'écrouler le jeune femme.

_Light, hurla Casey  
_Tu viens, dit Stella à la brune en la saisissant par les épaules. Nous devons discuter toutes les deux.

Elle la posa sur le bord du lit et s'installa près d'elle comme si elles étaient prêtes à pique-niquer.

_Je suis très surprise de te retrouver si bien portante Cassie, dit la princesse en lui tapotant doucement la main.  
_Va au diable, répondit Casey. Noctis ne te laissera pas faire.  
_Oh quel dommage pour moi, se moqua la blonde.  
_Noctis, s'égosilla Casey. Noctis.  
_Tu peux bien te casser la voix en hurlements, pouffa Stella sans tenter de l'arrêter. Grâce à notre chère Félicia, cet endroit est complètement insonorisé et cela m'étonnerait qu'on vienne t'aider.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bon sang?  
_Je voulais juste voir si tu avais reçu tous mes petits cadeaux, répondit la princesse avec une petite moue.  
_Tes cadeaux, répéta Casey. Tu veux dire que...  
_Je te trouve bien plus jolie comme cela, la coupa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
_C'est impossible.  
_Non, répondit Stella. Pas quand on a une créature comme elle de son côté.

Elle avait levé le menton vers Félicia qui gardait un œil sur Lightning toujours à terre. Tout concordait tellement bien que Casey se mit à rire nerveusement quand elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Tout était sous son nez: ce saleté de crapaud faisait un coupable tellement idéal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné d'être derrière tout cela. Félicia avait un accès libre au palais, elle avait eu tout le loisir de glisser le mercure dans la bouteille de Noctis, de s'introduire dans sa chambre et placer le morceau de Cristal ou lui couper les cheveux.

_Pourquoi avoir tué Éden, sanglota Casey.  
_Oui, soupira Stella en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi avoir vendu ta soi-disant histoire avec Noctis à la presse? Réponds Félicia!  
_Elle m'a vu subtiliser l'éclat, répondit Félicia avec une voix horrible que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.  
_Vous êtes une banshie, demanda inutilement Casey.  
_Mais elle est perspicace notre Cassie, rit Stella en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et moi qui pensait qu'elle était aussi bête qu'un singe.

Casey détestait cette fille au plus haut point et elle ne la laisserait pas s'amuser avec elle et Light plus longtemps. Elle la repoussa loin d'elle et courut aider son amie à se relever. Seulement, Stella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille: elle saisit Casey par les cheveux en appliquant violemment en poignard sous sa gorge. Elle ne fit pas attention aux gouttes de sang qui perlaient et la jeta sur le lit.

_Recommence quelque chose de ce genre et je t'égorge comme un porc, la menaça-t-elle.

Casey était prise au piège. La créature les retenait prisonnières et Stella avait cette arme. Pourtant elle continuait de se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Elle tira les cheveux de Stella qui s'approchait d'elle et abattit la lampe de chevet sur sa tête sous un cri de douleur. La jeune fille se releva encore alors que l'autre s'écroulait et aida Lightning à se remettre debout sous l'œil terrible de Félicia qui leur faisait face. Cette dernière se mit à rire et releva encore la main devant elle. Casey et son amie sentirent leurs chevilles céder sous leur poids et elles furent à terre en un rien de temps tandis que Stella se relevait.

_Sale chienne, hurla cette dernière en assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes de la brune.  
_Laissez partir Light, supplia Casey en pleurs. Laissez partir Light.  
_Non, s'interposa la garde du corps. Prenez-moi à sa place je vous en prie.  
_Fermez-la toute les deux bande d'idiotes, cracha Stella en se massant le crâne à l'endroit où la lampe l'avait frappée. Personne ne sortira de cette chambre.

Elle saisit à nouveau Casey par les cheveux et la plaqua sur le lit mais cette fois-ci elle prit une précaution.

_Entrave-la, ordonna-t-elle à la banshie.

Casey sentit ses jambes et ses poignets se fixer littéralement au lit. Elle était incapable de bouger à présent.

_Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'humiliation que j'ai subi, demanda Stella à Casey en se couchant près d'elle.  
_Laisse partir Light, l'implora encore Casey.  
_Tais-toi, lui cria la blonde en lui assénant une gifle qui fit valser sa tête sur le côté. Petite pleurnicheuse.

Casey pensait à Noctis. Elle espérait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme qu'il viendrait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir des mains de cette horrible fille qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

_Noctis et toi m'avez fait passer pour le dindon de la farce, reprit Stella en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main. Il m'a rejeté pour toi: une fille aussi insignifiante que le dernier des cafards. Il m'était destiné.  
_Il ne t'aime pas, lui dit Casey déterminée. C'est moi qu'il aime.

La princesse la frappa à nouveau avec une aise déconcertante. Casey sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Stella se releva et considéra Casey du regard en se passant un doigt sur la bouche. Elle s'avança et défit le pantalon de la pauvre fille et le fit valser à travers la pièce pour la laisser en petite culotte, puis elle vint se placer à califourchon au-dessus d'elle après s'être emparée de son poignard.

_Tu sais Cassie, dit-elle en jouant de sa lame. Si je ne t'avais pas pour ennemie, nous aurions pu être de très bonnes amies.  
_Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Casey d'un ton glacial.  
_Pourtant tu aimes jouer, s'étonna faussement Stella en arrachant les boutons du chemisier de la jeune fille. Et moi aussi j'aime jouer.

Elle dévoila finalement le soutien-gorge de Casey et rit devant la situation peu avantageuse de sa victime.

_Laissez-la, cria Lightning avec fureur. Laissez-la ou je vous tue.  
_Ah oui, sourit Stella. Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire?

La rousse s'empara à nouveau de son épée et s'élança vers Stella avant que Félicia ne l'arrêtât à nouveau.

_Light, reste tranquille, lui ordonna Casey. Je t'en supplie ne bouge plus.  
_De toute manière elle ne peut plus bouger, s'amusa la princesse. C'est si drôle d'avoir toutes les cartes en main.  
_Il n'y a rien de drôle à faire du mal aux autres, dit Casey entre ses dents.  
_Relève-là, dit Stella à l'adresse de Félicia. Je veux qu'elle regarde.

Cette dernière leva sa main et le corps de Lightning se mit à genoux de lui-même. Elle avait l'air très affaiblie et Casey pleura en voyant la détresse dans son regard. En réalité, Lightning s'en fichait pas mal de son sort, elle ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir Casey ainsi traitée. Stella avait remarqué que chacune voulait protéger l'autre et se délectait de cette situation en se caressant le cou comme si elle y prenait un plaisir infini.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle à Lightning. Ton tour viendra mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de m'amuser avec ma grande copine Cassie, n'est-ce pas Cassie?  
_Va au diable!  
_J'ai justement traversé l'Enfer ces derniers mois mais maintenant c'est ton tour.

Elle fit tourner le poignard entre ses doigts et l'appliqua sur le ventre nu de Casey. Elle ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur qu'elle ressentit quand elle sentit la lame lui lacérer la peau. Juste de quoi laisser une belle cicatrice! Le sang coulait sur ses hanches en petite quantité mais la blessure était très douloureuse.

_Voyons, se moqua Stella. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure mademoiselle. Ne hurlez pas comme cela. Félicia ne vous a-t-elle pas appris les bonnes manières?

Stella partit dans une hilarité incontrôlée en compagnie de sa banshie dont le rire était nettement moins humain. Cela couvrait les cris de rage de Lightning qui se sentait impuissante face à ce spectacle. Casey qui refusait de l'inquiéter plus que cela, surmonta la douleur pour lui adresser un tout petit sourire. La princesse de Tenebrae porta le poignard à ses lèvres et lécha le sang qui en coulait. Elle était devenue complètement folle!

_Je m'amuse tellement bien avec toi, dit-elle en tapotant la joue de Casey. Mais plus je te regarde, plus je me demande ce que Noctis peut bien te trouver. Laisse-moi voir.

Elle déchiqueta les derniers morceaux de tissu qui couvraient encore le corps de Casey et dévoila son intimité toute entière.

_C'est donc cela qui l'intéresse, constata-t-elle curieuse. C'est vrai que tu as une jolie poitrine.

Comme elle disait cela, elle passa une mains sur les seins de Casey à qui il ne restait plus une once de dignité en cet instant. Elle fit descendre sa main sur ses hanches et se servit du sang qui coulait de la blessure pour écrire «CAFARD» en grosses lettres. Casey pleura toutes les larmes de son corps alors que la princesse riait comme si elle jouait avec ses poupées. Lightning pleurait de rage et se débattait mais le sort était contre elle, bien plus puissant.

_Je dois reconnaître que tu as...quelques atouts, dit Stella en faisant tourner son bassin de manière suggestive contre elle.

Elle ouvrit son propre chemisier et dévoila aussi sa poitrine nue qu'elle vint poser sur celle de Casey. Cette dernière eut le temps de voir pendre au cou de son bourreau, un petit ange en argent. Mais maintenant qu'il avait touché sa peau, il était souillé. Elle n'en voulait plus. Pour le moment, elle voulait à tout prix que Lightning, sa fée sorte de cet endroit saine et sauve.

_Je me sens vide, soupira Stella toujours allongée sur Casey. Tu m'as tout pris Cassie: mon Noctis, mon royaume, ma vie. Que me reste-t-il?  
_Je ne t'ai rien pris du tout, dit Casey d'une petite voix. Tout ça c'est ma vie à moi.  
_Tu veux rire, fit Stella en se redressant l'air dégoûté. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille: cette vie n'est pas pour toi.  
_C'est la vie que Noctis m'a offerte, répondit la brune qui ne laisserait pas cette fille prendre ce qui lui restait d'honneur. Il m'aime et je l'aime.  
_Tu as une très jolie poitrine, dit Stella qui ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Noctis aussi doit beaucoup l'aimer. Il te la lèche?

Sans attendre de réponse, la blonde plongea son visage, puis sa langue sur les seins de Casey. Elle n'écoutait pas les lamentations de sa victime et continuait. Elle remonta jusque son cou et le lui lécha comme s'il s'était agi d'une glace au citron.

_Il fait comme ça Noctis? C'est comme cela qu'il te fait hurler sale chienne?

Elle se redressa et s'écarta pour laisser ses doigts glisser jusque dans la partie la plus intime du corps de Casey qui ne put retenir un cri aigu mêlé aux larmes lorsqu'elle entra en elle.

_Ne fais pas l'innocente petite catin, s'amusa Stella en constellant la poitrine de la pauvre fille de baisers sauvages.  
_Arrêtez, continua de crier Lightning. Arrêtez ça!

Stella était en train de violer Casey et prenait un plaisir fou en se frottant à elle dans des gémissements de satisfaction intenses. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de torture pour Casey et de jouissance pour la princesse, cette dernière décida qu'elle s'était assez amusée. Elle prit son poignard en n'oubliant pas d'entailler la joue de sa victime et se rhabilla.

_Vous avez dû beaucoup vous amuser avec Noctis, dit-elle en se léchant les babines. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ma chère Cassie et j'ai plein d'autres projets en tête pour ce cher roi de Lucis.  
_Ne touche pas à Noctis, pleura la jeune fille. Si jamais...  
_Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir imbécile. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.  
_Ne touche pas à Noctis.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Stella. Noctis a déjà reçu l'un de mes cadeaux mais j'en ai encore beaucoup en réserve. Dire que même la bombe ne l'a pas tué.  
_Ne touche pas à Noctis.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ennuyante! Félicia vas-y!  
_Non, hurla Lightning qui n'avait pratiquement plus de voix.

Félicia l'avait libéré de son entrave et elle saisit cette occasion pour foncer doit sur Stella. Mais la terrible blonde l'avait vu faire et n'hésita pas à abattre son poignard dans la hanche de son assaillante qui s'écroula dans une mare de sang.

_NONNNNNNNNN, hurla Casey. Liiiiiiiiiiiiggght!  
_La ferme, cria Stella en se couvrant les oreilles. Tu as failli m'éclater les tympans. Félicia!

La banshie perdit toute humanité, elle ne ressemblait plus à la vieille préceptrice aigrie. Elle n'était plus qu'un amas de fumée noire et sa forme pouvait être assimilée à celle d'un oiseau géant, proche du hibou. Deux cavités rouges à la place des yeux et un énorme trou à la place de la bouche. Elle poussa un hurlement à donner la chair de poule et un petit poignard noir en forme d'éclair sortit de la cavité noire. Stella s'en saisit avec un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Casey qui n'avait nulle part où aller.

_Adieu Cassie, dit-elle. Va en Enfer!

Elle leva la lame très haut au-dessus d'elle et l'abattit sur sa victime qui ne pensait plus qu'à une personne avant de mourir.

Noctis avait beau tourner la poignée dans tous les sens, essayer de casser la porte à l'aide de son épée, ou y donner des coups d'épaules. Rien ne se produisait. Casey et Lightning étaient enfermées à l'intérieur sans aucun moyen d'entrer. C'était peine perdue! Léandra et Alejandro avaient essayé toutes les incantations possibles et imaginables pour ouvrir cette fichue porte mais il s'était avéré qu'il n'y eût aucun moyen. Bran et Kyle avaient essayé de passer par la fenêtre mais une magie puissante les repoussait et la vitre était teintée de noir. Casey était sûrement prise au piège de la banshie et il n'avait aucun moyen de la secourir.

_Casey, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre la porte. Casey.

Il se cogna la tête, donna de violents coups de poings et coups de pieds en hurlant sa frustration bien qu'il sache que la cloison ne céderait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il savait qu'elle était en vie: leur lien, il le sentait encore au plus profond de lui. Elle était encore en vie.

_Casey, s'égosilla-t-il. Casey.

Elle pouvait de nouveau bouger. Elle sentit que la magie qui la bloquait se levait tout doucement. Elle n'était pas morte mais pourquoi? Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de découvrir ce qui avait empêché Stella de lui enfoncer son poignard dans le cœur.

_Tu n'es toujours pas morte toi, rit la princesse. Reste à ta place.  
_Je...je ne...vous...laisserais pas...  
_Félicia!

Casey leva les paupières quand elle reconnut la voix faible de Lightning. La jeune fille, souffrant d'une large blessure à la côte, bloquait la lame de Stella avec sa propre Gunblade.

_Félicia, répéta la blonde avec colère. Débarrasse-moi d'elle.

Mais Stella étouffa un cri en découvrant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La banshie ne pouvait plus bouger, retenue par une puissante magie que chaque personne dans cette pièce pouvait ressentir glisser sous sa peau. Elle était entourée d'un halo jaune et brillant. Debout derrière elle, une femme à la longue chevelure rousse semblait être à l'origine de cette magie. C'était la plus belle femme qu'on ait pu voir, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et des dents plus blanches que la neige.

_Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline à l'adresse de la banshie.  
_Qui êtes-vous, cracha Stella. Comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer la barrière? Vous voulez mourir?

La femme leva doucement ses magnifiques yeux couleur perle vers la princesse sans perdre son sourire. Elle leva sa main et la fit pivoter sur le côté avant qu'une sorte de porte en fer noire n'apparaisse devant la banshie.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, cria Stella en laissant retomber ses mains.

Lightning profita de ce moment de relâchement pour sauter sur la jeune fille et la plaquer au sol. Malgré la quantité de sang qui coulait de sa plaie, elle réussit à l'immobiliser en veillant à placer sa lame sous la gorge de son ennemie.  
La belle sorcière rousse, de son côté, ouvrit le portail en agitant une main et soudain, un tourbillon noir se forma. La banshie hurla à la mort en essayant de se sauver mais la forme crépusculaire fut plus rapide. Elle l'engloutit à l'intérieur du portail qui se referma derrière elle dans un coup de vent qui agita la pièce.

_Retourne dans les ténèbres, murmura la sorcière en plissant les yeux.

Elle contempla alors le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle: Lightning paralysant Stella de tout mouvement, cette dernière qui suffoquait à terre et Casey nue et couverte de sang sur le lit. La sorcière leva une main et un léger voile pourpre retomba lentement sur le corps de la jeune fille.

_Vous, dit cette dernière d'une voix faible. Vous êtes...  
_J'ai l'impression que tu l'as encore échappé belle, lui sourit la belle inconnue.  
_C'est vous, répéta Casey. En Grèce?

Il y a des mois de cela, lors de la bataille contre l'Hydre de Lerne, elle était apparue. Elle avait donné un conseil à Casey qui lui avait permis de venir en aide à tous. Aujourd'hui, elle lui sauvait la vie purement et simplement. Casey se releva faiblement en s'entourant du tissu et se mit face à cette femme.

_Vous êtes...moi, demanda-t-elle en pointant un index sur son propre torse.  
_Non, rit la jolie femme. Je suis moi et tu es toi.  
_Qui êtes-vous alors?

Elle occulta une nouvelle fois cette question et tourna les yeux vers Lightning toujours sur Stella. Elle commençait à vaciller et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps comme cela. La sorcière ferma les yeux et leva ses deux mains devant son visage et là Casey sentit l'oppression de la pièce la quitter, comme si elle ôtait toute magie noire des lieux. Elle était en train de les libérer de la barrière. Une fois cela fait, on entendit des coups contre la porte, quelqu'un qui tambourinait dessus avec force. Casey savait que c'était sûrement Noctis mais elle était incapable de se lever alors elle se fit remarquer d'une autre manière.

_Noctis, cria-t-elle. Noctis!  
_Casey, lui répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et s'attarda sur Stella allongée à même le sol puis sur la sorcière rousse. Il pointa son épée sur cette dernière qu'il prit pour son ennemi dans un premier temps.

_Non, l'empêcha Casey qui n'avait plus beaucoup de voix. Elle nous a sauvé.  
_Qui êtes-vous demanda le jeune homme sans démordre.  
_Daphné, murmura Alejandro qui entra à son tour.  
_Daphné, répéta Léandra en l'approchant comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art.

La reine des sorcières sourit timidement et n'ajouta pas à un mot avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil. Les deux sorciers étaient encore bouche bée devant l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

_Je jure de tous vous tuer, persifla Stella entre ses dents.  
_Light est blessée, murmura Casey. Aidez-la je vous en prie.

Alejandro, sortie de sa rêverie, se précipita sur la garde du corps et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle perdait encore beaucoup de sang et s'évanouit une seconde plus tard, un liquide rouge commençant à couler de sa bouche. Stella, se croyant débarrassée d'un obstacle se redressa de quelques centimètres avant que Noctis les pupilles plus rouges que jamais ne la menace de sa lame.

_Tu vas le regretter, cracha-t-il toute colère dehors.

Alors qu'il levait son épée pour l'abattre sur elle, une main l'en empêcha.

_Ne fais pas ça, l'arrêta Bran lui faisant baisser le bras. Si tu la tues, tu sais à quoi tu t'expose. C'est une princesse.  
_Elle a fait du mal à Casey.  
_Je sais, le rassura son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais on ne peut pas.

Noctis n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux de Stella. Il aurait aimer lui trancher la gorge mais Bran avait raison: s'il tuait cette fille, Tenebrae déclarerait la guerre à Lucis et il ne cherchait pas à impliquer ses sujets dans ses problèmes.

_Attachez-la, ordonna-t-il. Enfermez-la dans les profondeurs du palais jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision.

Lucas essaya d'approcher Stella mais elle se débattit comme un animal en cage en poussant des hurlements de rage. Fatigué par sa comédie, le blond oublia son côté gentleman et asséna un grand coup sur la tête de l'insupportable princesse avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Léandra prit Casey dans ses bras tandis que Noctis la regardait de loin. Quelque chose l'empêchait de l'approcher.


	15. Toujours te faire confiance

Stella était folle de rage. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette ingrate qui avait réussi à anéantir son plan mais elle se vengerait, comme toujours. La stupide banshie avait encore disparu et avec elle ses pouvoirs très utiles. Quelle plaie! Stella s'était à nouveau cloîtrée dans sa chambre, la boîte à musique de Noctis posée sur une table en face d'elle. Ce salaud avait osé la menacer avec une arme, pour cette espèce de tourte. Elle espérait au moins que le mal qu'elle avait fait à cette garce lui collerait à la peau pour un bon moment. Stella attrapa la boîte à musique et la fracassa contre le mur. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas abattu toutes ses cartes. Elle scruta l'horizon et aperçut au loin, des formes se découper sur l'océan et là son sourire s'évanouit lentement.

_Qu'allons-nous faire, s'inquiéta la reine Astrid dans le salon en faisant les cent pas.  
_Arrête un peu de geindre, la réprimanda son mari. On va tout simplement s'occuper de cette femme soldat et tout se passera bien.  
_Et si jamais Lucis s'attaquait à nous?  
_Et bien qu'ils viennent! Les pouvoirs de la banshie sont de nouveau de notre côté. Il nous suffira de lui demander de détourner les coups comme d'habitude et j'écraserai ce roi de pacotille.  
_Pourquoi Stella a-t-elle fait une chose pareille? Tout de même, se rendre au palais pour réclamer des excuses!  
_Elle a bien fait, s'insurgea le roi. On ne manque pas de respect à la famille Fleuret.  
_Et si jamais le Grand Tribunal intervenait, pleura Astrid.  
_Tu m'ennuies, la gronda Bellum. J'ai une guerre à préparer alors...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'ils entendirent leur fille se précipiter dans les escaliers, un sac en main.

_Chérie, lui dit sa mère d'une voix doucereuse. Que fais-tu?  
_On s'en va, répondit Stella sans détours.  
_Comment cela?  
_Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore, lui demanda son père en allumant un cigare nonchalamment.  
_Des bateaux de guerre arrivent, les prévint-elle les yeux exorbités. Nous devons fuir.  
_Hahahaha, rit son père. Alors Lucis a choisi d'agir aussi lâchement? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?  
_Il n'y a rien de drôle, lui hurla la princesse. Nous allons être attaqués.  
_La créature nous aidera comme elle l'a toujours fait, soupira Bellum en dépliant le journal du matin.  
_La banshie est partie, l'informa Stella que la panique gagnait de plus en plus.

Bellum ne riait plus. Oh non, il ne riait plus du tout. La situation s'était retournée contre lui. Astrid avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche et poussait des petits gémissements. Effectivement, il était peut-être temps de s'enfuir.

Casey posa une fleur sur sa tombe. Elle était morte pour rien, son seul tort avait été d'être mêlée à cette histoire. La jeune fille se souvint tristement des bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Elle avait toujours ce gentil sourire dans les instants un peu durs et réussissait toujours à consoler Casey lorsqu'elle allait mal. La jeune fille se sentit coupable de sa mort bien qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui planta la lame dans son corps, elle était la cible principale d'une femme dangereuse et cette pauvre victime s'était retrouvée entre elles. Elle était morte trop tôt pour avoir subi les folies d'une vengeance inutile. Casey essuya une larme alors qu'une silhouette familière arrivait dans sa direction, accoudée à une béquille.  
Son amie allait mieux mais était encore faible. Elle portait un sac de voyage et semblait un peu pâle. Casey regarda l'inscription sur la pierre tombale: «Eden Fontis, femme, mère et amie dévouée» avant de rejoindre Lightning un petit peu plus loin.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras et s'assirent sur l'herbe fraîche du matin.

_Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, demanda Casey.  
_Mieux merci, répondit Lightning avec un sourire.  
_Ça ne me plaît pas du tout que tu te balades comme ça, avoua la brune. Tu as vraiment besoin de repos Light.  
_Puisque je vous dis que je me sens mieux, sourit la garde du corps. Vous vous faîtes beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi.  
_Tant mieux alors.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les faits s'étaient produits mais la douleur était encore vive. Casey ne dormait pas et était restée au chevet de Lightning durant tout le temps de son hospitalisation express. Elle fut tellement soulagée quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait besoin que d'elle en ce moment: après tout, elle était là quand c'était arrivé. Sans compter Noctis qui ne lui adressait pas la parole, terré dans son bureau comme un ours en pleine hibernation.

_Alors tu n'as pas changé d'avis, interrogea la brune avec une pointe de tristesse.  
_Je n'ai pas le choix, confirma Lightning. Ce sont les ordres.  
_Mais où comptes-tu aller?  
_Le royaume de Tellus regorge d'endroits où je pourrais être à l'abri. Et puis, il n'y a pas de loi d'extradition en ce lieu.  
_Je ne pense pas que tu sois obligée de partir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
_Lever la main sur un membre d'une famille royale est très grave.  
_Tu ne faisais que suivre les ordres de ton roi.  
_C'est très compliqué. Je ne suis plus protégée par mon grade de soldat désormais.  
_C'est du grand délire.

Noctis avait conseillé à Lightning de partir loin de Lucis pour ne pas avoir à subir les représailles de Tenebrae. Le roi Fleuret était venu récupérer Stella en grande pompe. Bien qu'il était évident que la princesse avait perdu l'esprit, ses parents feignirent de croire ce qu'elle disait. Lightning, un soldat de l'armée de Lucis, l'avait enlevée et séquestrée dans les sous-sols du palais. Bellum avait juré de venger sa fille avant de retourner dans son royaume où il préparait sa guerre. Noctis était dans une colère noire et ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pleura Casey. Tu es ma seule amie ici et je tiens vraiment à toi.  
_Je n'ai pas le choix, tenta de la consoler Lightning. Je risque ma vie et celle du roi s'il décidait de me protéger.  
_C'est très lâche de la part de Noctis de t'obliger à t'enfuir et de ne même pas se préoccuper de ton sort.  
_Il a essayé de m'offrir protection mais j'ai refusé.  
_Pourquoi?  
_Parce que je ne veux plus rester à Lucis, répondit Lightning en se remettant debout. Il faut à tout prix que je m'éloigne.  
_Tu as sûrement de la famille et des amis ici, tenta de la convaincre Casey.  
_La raison pour laquelle il faut que je m'éloigne c'est justement parce que je tiens à une personne par-dessus tout.  
_Et tu ne penses pas que cette personne en question se sentira abandonner après ton départ.  
_Non, répondit Light d'une petite voix. Elle est bien entourée et ma présence ne peut que la gêner.  
_Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Personne ne pourrait être gênée par ta présence.  
_Elle aime quelqu'un de tout son cœur et je n'ai pas ma place auprès d'elle.  
_Mais tu as pensé à moi, sanglota Casey au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
_C'est justement à vous que je pense, avoua enfin Lightning. Vous êtes la personne dont il faut que je m'éloigne.  
_Quoi?  
_Je...Vous m'avez donné tellement d'amour et d'affection en si peu de temps, lui révéla la rousse laissant échapper deux larmes. Je n'ai personne: j'ai perdu ma famille il y a des années, l'armée m'a forgé un caractère peu amène à me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Vous êtes le seule personne à avoir su provoquer des émotions en moi.  
_Light...  
_Vous dégagez une telle aura de bonté et de générosité que je ne pouvais que tomber sous votre charme. Vous avez apaisé mon cœur c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous aime.

La malheureuse jeune fille se sentit gênée d'avoir exposé ses sentiments ainsi. Elle balaya ses larmes d'un revers et baissa le regard. Casey était déboussolée, touchée, triste et choquée. Tant d'émotions se mélangeaient en elle mais elle était sûre d'une chose: elle aimait vraiment Lightning, d'un amour très fort mais qu'elle était incapable de lui rendre. Elle l'aimait comme on aime une merveilleuse amie mais au centuple.

_Il faut que je parte, dit la rousse en ramassant difficilement son sac. J'ai une longue route à faire.  
_Déjà, souffla Casey. Non.  
_J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, sourit Lightning en jetant ses affaires sur son dos. Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Elle se recouvrit le visage d'une épaisse capuche, fit un geste d'au revoir à Casey et commença sa route vers Tellus. Casey se mordit le pouce, le souffle court. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme cela. Elle l'aimait énormément et la voir s'en aller était une véritable torture. Elle courut après elle en l'appelant. Lightning s'arrêta et pivota vers la petite brune qui lui sauta au cou. Elle l'aimait: Casey déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa feu garde du corps et laissa ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux sans faire attention à son petit gémissement de surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments mais un message charnel lui ferait sans doute comprendre à quel point elle tenait à elle. Lightning répondit au baiser avec une force bestiale et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Finalement, la rousse rompit le baiser tendrement en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de celle qu'elle aimait et la contempla avec un petit sourire.

_Merci ma fée, dit simplement Casey.  
_Au revoir Casey, répondit Lightning.

Noctis ne sortait de la Salle du Trône que très rarement ces derniers temps. Il était venu accueillir le personnel du palais, avait essuyé les insultes du roi Fleuret et dit au revoir aux Solano. C'était à peu près tout. Les événements qui lui étaient tombés dessus lui avaient vraiment mis une grosse claque. Sa volonté de fer en avait réellement été affectée et il se sentait plus inutile que la plus petite des fourmis. En réalité, son abri lui servait surtout à éviter Casey. Il ne voulait la croiser sous aucun prétexte: il était persuadé qu'entre eux tout changerait désormais. Elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle avait subi dans la chambre, même à Léandra. Noctis était convaincu que son action insignifiante pour la libérer du joug de Stella et pour la protéger lui avait valu de perdre l'amour de Casey. Comment une femme normale pouvait subir tout cela sans réagir? C'était tout bonnement impossible et il n'était pas prêt à entendre Casey lui dire droit dans les yeux qu'elle mettait un terme à leur relation.  
Pourtant, il allait être obligé de sortir d'ici pour accueillir des visiteurs importants. Il se leva de manière lasse de son trône et sortit de cet endroit sombre.

_Majesté, l'arrêta son majordome. Vos invités vous attendent dans le Grand salon.  
_Je serais là dans une petite minute, répondit le jeune homme.

Louis s'inclina et retourna à son travail. Noctis marcha vers sa chambre en s'étirant les épaules. Il espérait que cette réunion porterait ses fruits car il était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il leur dirait, il aperçut la dernière personne qu'il voulait croiser. Il se hâta de détourner les yeux et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Pas maintenant bon sang! Mais il découvrit vite que se cacher dans un corridor aussi étroit que celui qui menait à sa chambre était aussi simple que d'escalader l'Everest à main nue. Casey marchait dans sa direction à petits pas le pouce dans la bouche l'air perdue.

_Bonjour, la salua Noctis d'une petite voix.  
_Bonjour, répondit-elle en le remarquant à peine.  
_Je dois aller me préparer pour recevoir...des gens.  
_Oui, sourit-elle faiblement. Vas-y!

Noctis la contempla de plus près. Elle paraissait fatiguée et très triste malgré ce sourire forcé. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de son agression. Le jeune homme fut très affecté de la voir ainsi et aurait voulu la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer mais le voulait-elle vraiment? Il obtint sa réponse une seconde plus tard: Casey s'appuya contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Noctis n'hésita pas à l'entourer de ses bras.

_Pardonne-moi ma Casey, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur.  
_De quoi est-ce que tu parles, questionna la voix étouffée de la jeune fille toujours dans la même position.  
_Tous ces mois où cette saleté de princesse et sa créature nous on fait du mal, je n'ai jamais su trouver la solution pour que les coups ne t'évitent. Tu as beaucoup souffert et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais de tout abandonner pour reprendre une vie plus calme.  
_Ce que voulait Stella c'était nous séparer, répondit Casey. Elle n'a pas bien compris que même si tu m'enfonçais un poignard en plein cœur, je serais toujours folle de toi. Je t'aime Noctis et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.  
_Je t'aime aussi. Si fort, si fort ma Casey.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement et Casey esquissa un petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

_Je veux que tu viennes assister à cette réunion, dit Noctis.  
_Quoi, s'étonna la jeune fille.  
_J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Cela te concerne aussi.  
_Non je...  
_Chérie fais-moi confiance. Va te changer et rejoins-moi dans le Grand Salon.  
_D'accord.

Casey ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie de participer à cet entretien mais elle monta tout de même dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore déménagé, refusant de remettre un pied dans la pièce où tout s'était passé. Elle était revenue dans sa chambre précédente et n'en fut que satisfaite. Stella l'avait violée et lui avait laissé des marques indélébiles. Elle se contempla dans la glace et caressa le pansement sur sa joue puis passa une main sur les points de suture de son ventre. La voilà qui recommençait: elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes et se pencha au-dessus des toilettes après avoir senti une nouvelle nausée. Elle trembla et se recroquevilla la tête dans les bras puis pleura en revoyant le visage de Stella. Cela durait depuis deux semaines mais Lightning était le seule au courant de ces crises d'angoisse. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Le départ de sa fée lui laissait définitivement un vide énorme dans le cœur.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Noctis et elle entraient dans le salon où était installée une dizaine de personnes: la famille royale de Tellus, Aloe, sa femme Hyacinthe et leur fils Tecla, celle de Clarus qui comptait Alix et ses enfants Adriane et Antonin et enfin la famille régnante d'Umbra avec Fidélis, sa femme Fortuna et leur fils Félix. Noctis les avaient convoqué d'urgence et ils avaient tous répondu présent.

_Merci à tous d'avoir fait un si long voyage les remercia-t-il en prenant place.  
_Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'arrêta Alix. La situation est absolument inadmissible.  
_S'attaquer à un membre d'une famille royale, marmonna Aloe. C'est un véritable scandale!  
_Je vous avait bien dit que cette petite était aussi cinglée que son père, s'écria Fidélis en frappant la table du poing.

Casey ne trouvait pas sa place: elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ces gens d'un autre monde et n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de Stella. Noctis remarqua son malaise et lui saisit la main comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Cela fonctionna puisque la jeune fille se détendit en le sentant.

_Que proposez-vous, demanda Aloe non sans s'émouvoir de ce petit geste d'affection.  
_Je veux que la princesse soit jugée pour ses crimes, dit tout simplement Noctis.  
_C'est une Fleuret, déclara inutilement Alix. Elle ne peut pas être présentée à un juge. Elle est immunisée.  
_Ce qu'elle a fait ne peut et ne doit pas rester impunie, estima le roi de Lucis. Il est hors de question que je laisse passer un empoisonnement, un meurtre ou une autre tentative d'assassinat au sein même de ma maison.  
_Une autre tentative, s'étonna Aloe.

Casey baissa la tête, le reste des invités fit un rapide rapprochement entre son attitude retranchée, les sentiments que Stella avait pour Noctis et ceux que ce dernier semblait porter à cette jeune étrangère.

_Cette stupide princesse a transformé mon palais en véritable cauchemar depuis des mois et vous pensez que je vais rester les bras croisés, s'emporta Noctis. Hors de question!  
_Tenebrae s'apprête à s'introduire dans une guerre inutile, expliqua le roi de Clarus. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre?  
_Non, s'insurgea Fidélis. Nous devrions justement attaquer pendant que l'ennemi est faible.  
_Ne trouvez-vous pas cela lâche?  
_La seule personne que l'on peut qualifier de lâche est cette petite tourte qui pense pouvoir attenter à la vie d'un des Cinq Rois. Il faut répliquer dès maintenant.  
_Je ne vois aucun moyen d'agir, intervint Aloe. On ne peut rien faire à moins de vouloir déclencher une guerre entre les Cinq Royaumes.  
_Il y a bien un moyen, le corrigea Noctis. En réalité, j'ai bien réfléchi et je suis près à faire intervenir le Grand Tribunal.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la pièce. Les membres des trois autres familles royales regardaient Noctis comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il voulait ouvrir un restaurant de sushis ouvert jusqu'à minuit (gratuit pour les filles).

_Noctis, dit finalement Félix. Tu veux vraiment aller jusque là?  
_Il est absolument hors de question que Stella s'en sorte après avoir joué avec la vie de Casey pendant des mois. Elle ignore sans doute le feu qu'elle a déclenché en moi.  
_Oooooohhhh, firent les femmes de l'assistance.  
_J'entends bien que la fille Fleuret t'a mis en colère, dit Aloe en oubliant tous faciès. Mais tout de même le Grand Tribunal.  
_J'irais jusqu'au bout, promit le roi de Lucis en resserrant son emprise sur la main de Casey. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi elle serait six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est. Mais vous savez que j'ai besoin de vous.

Le Grand Tribunal était la plus haute instance judiciaire des royaumes. Elle n'intervenait que lors de conflit entre les Cinq. Pour pouvoir la faire jouer, le représentant d'un royaume devait porter l'affaire devant le Grand Juge du tribunal et disposer d'un solide dossier: témoignages, preuves, et si possible l'appui des autres royaumes. Mais il subsistait un problème: si la plainte n'aboutissait pas, le prévenu avait toute légitimité pour se retourner contre son accusateur.

_Il y a un risque énorme, le prévint Alix.  
_Je sais, répondit Noctis. Mais je suis confiant. Nous avons des preuves, des témoins et...  
_Non, le coupa Casey qui voyait où il voulait en venir. C'est hors de question.  
_Il le faut Casey. Ne me dis pas que tu ne réclames pas justice?  
_Je ne témoignerais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Je ne raconterais pas cette histoire devant ton tribunal, aussi grand soit-il.  
_De toute façon, c'est inutile intervint Fidélis. Le poids du témoignage de cette jeune fille n'est rien comparé à celui de la fille Fleuret. Elle est princesse et vous savez comme moi qui le tribunal privilégiera.

Le roi d'Umbra disait vrai. Le témoignage de Casey ne pourrait que les desservir dans cette affaire. Noctis ne savait plus quoi faire, sa parole contre celle des Fleuret suffirait-elle à les faire tomber? Il voulait la tête de Stella et il ne savait pas comment mais il l'aurait. La conversation fut interrompu par Louis qui entra dans le salon.

_Le Général Calvi, l'annonça le majordome

Le militaire pénétra dans la pièce, l'air grave. Il n'était pas commun que cet homme arrive au palais sans prévenir et encore moins s'inviter au milieu d'une réunion entre les rois des Cinq royaumes.

_Général que se passe-t-il, demanda Noctis.  
_Majesté, j'ai à vous annoncer une nouvelle très importante, répondit Calvi en se tournant également vers les autres souverains.  
_Je vous écoute.  
_La mission de reconnaissance de nos avions a rapporté des informations de Tenebrae.  
_Lesquelles, demanda Noctis qui ne comprenait pas la situation.  
_Il semblerait que tôt ce matin, une importante flotte de l'île d'Uliaros ait amarré au royaume de Tenebrae.  
_Uliaros, l'interrompit Fidélis très surpris. Mais que font-ils à Tenebrae?  
_Le royaume est envahi.

Tous faillirent tomber à la renverse en entendant cette nouvelle. Uliaros était une petite île que le roi Fleuret avait une fois pillé après leur avoir déclaré la guerre arguant un prétexte futile. Bellum subissait finalement le revers de la médaille.

_Quelle est la situation sur place, s'empressa de demander Aloé.  
_Les soldats de l'île semblent piller l'ensemble des villes et un embargo est actuellement en place. Les routes et ports sont coupés.  
_Que fait le roi, s'inquiéta Noctis. Va-t-il accepter un accord?  
_Majesté, reprit le Général en soupirant. L'information que je m'apprête à vous donner est à prendre au conditionnel.  
_Parlez Général, ordonna le roi de Lucis qui se demandait bien quelle était la raison de la prudence de son subordonné.  
_Et bien d'après nos informations, il semblerait que le roi Fleuret, ainsi que la reine et la princesse aient été exécutés il y a quelques heures de cela.

Casey sortit de sa léthargie pour pousser un petit gémissement. Mais il fut couvert par les exclamations des familles royales. Un brouhaha s'éleva du salon tandis que Calvi essayait de donner plus de détails. Noctis sentit des gouttes d'eau couler le long de son cou et raffermit son étreinte autour des hanches de Casey. Avec cette nouvelle, les monarques allaient devoir agir très vite et même donner quelques conférences de presse. Noctis aida Casey à se lever et s'excusa auprès de ses invités pour l'emmener s'isoler. Ils partirent se réfugier dans la Salle du Trône, Noctis porta Casey dans ses bras et prit place sur son siège. Elle tremblait et son visage avait prit une teinte incroyablement écarlate.

_Ma puce, l'appela-t-il en lui dégageant les cheveux du visage.

Casey lui répondit en prenant son visage dans ses mains et, avec toute la force qu'elle avait, plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Noctis qui tenta d'y répondre. La jeune fille continuait de pleurer et s'accrochait désespérément à la veste de Noctis. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant et commença à mordiller l'inférieure. Dans son emportement, elle y mit trop de force et s'arrêta enfin en sentant le goût ferreux du sang de Noctis qui lui coulait dans la bouche.

_Pardon, fit-elle larmoyante en s'essuyant la bouche.

_Ce n'est rien, répondit Noctis avec un mouvement de recul en arrêtant le petit saignement avec sa langue.

Casey passa une main sur la minuscule entaille qu'elle venait de lui faire et y déposa délicatement, cette fois-ci, des petits baisers. Noctis se laissa faire en lui caressant le bas du dos mais le malaise était palpable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais la chaleur du souffle de Noctis à son oreille suffit à l'apaiser quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui tirer les vers du nez quant à ce qu'il s'était produit avec la stupide princesse mais il savait qu'elle avait été très affectée. Cependant, il en avait une petite idée étant donné l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée et que Casey refusait tout rapport intime depuis ce fameux jour. Il espérait vraiment se tromper.

_Je suis désolée, répéta Casey.

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_Je me sens tellement coupable.

_Quoi ?

_Je ne devrais pas me sentir si soulagée alors que je viens d'apprendre la mort de trois personnes, renifla-t-elle dans sa manche.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, la rectifia Noctis. Cette famille nous a fait beaucoup de mal à tous les deux.

Noctis ne s'était pas ému une seule seconde du décès de le famille royale mais il s'inquiétait pour Tenebrae. En effet, les denrées étant pillées et commençant à s'épuiser, la population allait bientôt connaître une pénurie sans précédent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser autant d'innocents mourir pour les erreurs d'un mauvais souverain. D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'il rejoignît Aloé, Alix et Fidelis car le temps jouait contre eux en cet instant.

_Je comprends, dit Casey alors que Noctis n'avait rien dit.

Apparemment, il lui avait involontairement transmis ce don d'empathie ou alors cela concernait leur connexion. Il ne savait pas très bien mais il était heureux qu'elle comprenne ses priorités.

_Je serais sûrement très occupé avec cette histoire, l'informa-t-il.

_D'accord, répondit Casey d'une petite voix.

Les trois familles royales étaient déjà dans le hall, très agitées par la nouvelle. Leurs voitures les attendaient devant le palais en attendant Noctis.  
Ils convinrent de se rendre, en premier lieu, à la base militaire de Lucis afin de mener à bien la survie de Tenebrae où Calvi leur exposerait les détails du plan. Cela pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps, personne n'en savait rien.

_Je pense que ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours, lui confia-t-il dans le hall.  
_Sois prudent s'il te plaît, lui fit-elle promettre avant de le serrer contre elle.

Son odeur de pêche ou d'abricot envahit son odorat de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, vraiment pas. Noctis s'en était aperçu comme elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Casey s'agrippait au t-shirt de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une force démesurée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle se sentait déjà mal alors qu'il n'était même pas encore monté dans la voiture. Noctis se défit d'elle sans trop la brusquer et remarqua ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Il ne voulait absolument pas la voir pleurer à nouveau. Il était inquiet à l'idée de la laisser seule mais il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait.

_Louis, appela le jeune homme. Veillez à ce que Casey ne manque jamais de rien. Faîtes en sortes qu'elle se porte bien.  
_Il sera fait selon votre volonté Votre Altesse, répondit le majordome en s'inclinant.

Noctis attira Casey contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il essaya, à travers ce baiser, de lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle sous les yeux émus de ses confrères. Mais il n'y avait pas de force assez puissante pour le lui démontrer. Il libéra ses lèvres, caressa sa joue et lui tourna le dos pour monter dans le véhicule. Casey avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur: elle était seule à présent :Noctis était tout ce qui la rassurait depuis le départ de Lightning. Plus personne pour la protéger d'une quelconque agression. La panique la gagna crescendo et elle sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer en même temps que Noctis s'éloignait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et eut sa pire crise depuis le début.

Dans l'après-midi, la nouvelle confirmant la mort des Fleuret provoqua un véritable électrochoc à travers les Cinq Royaumes. La petite cité d'Uliaros avait officiellement déclaré la guerre à Tenebrae contre qui la rancune des nombreux pillages et destructions était tenace. Fort heureusement, ils ne cherchaient pas à s'attaquer aux autres pays. L'armée de Tenebrae s'était rendue et celle d'Uliaros contrôlait le royaume et interdisait les entrées et sorties de quiconque.

_Un pont aérien, répéta le Général Calvi dans le hangar de l'armée.  
_C'est la seule solution pour faire transiter les aliments jusqu'à Tenebrae, répondit Noctis. Nous en avons convenu ainsi avec les trois autres royaumes. Chacun enverra une cargaison par jour.  
_C'est une bonne idée, observa le Général. Nos pilotes sont particulièrement minutieux et ils savent exactement comment réaliser ce genre de missions.  
_L'important est d'agir très vite, ajouta Aloé.

Il était convenu que Noctis superviserait les opérations en accompagnant la première cargaison pour Tenebrae. D'ailleurs, chaque roi en ferait autant avec son propre don. On en était à la première semaine de siège et la situation, comme l'avait présagé, le roi de Lucis, empirait. Le niveau de nourriture baissa considérablement au royaume et la population était affaiblie par les pillages à répétition de l'armée d'Uliaros.

Casey était prise d'une nouvelle crise, recroquevillée dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Combien de temps encore devrait-elle supporter cet état de larve dans lequel Stella l'avait laissé? Elle se sentait sale, souillée et coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lightning, Léandra, Reese, ses amies lui manquait tellement en cet instant.

Elle était assise sur le fauteuil et faisait des mots croisés quand Noctis rentra enfin de sa mission ce soir-là. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la faire sursauter et l'embrassa.

_Noctis, sourit-elle faiblement en s'agrippant à son cou.

_Bonsoir ma belle.

_Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.

La douleur qui résidait dans le creux de son estomac se calma instantanément à la vue de son petit ami. Ses yeux azurs, ses cheveux noirs, la chaleur que dégageait son corps, son air innocemment hautain, Casey en était sincèrement dépendante et encore plus après ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Noctis ne sorte de derrière son dos, un petit paquet blanc.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Casey, très surprise.  
_Ouvre-le.

Le petit paquet soigneusement emballé que Casey réduisit littéralement en morceau en l'ouvrant, contenait un nouveau pendentif. Celui-ci représentait cette fois-ci deux bâtons croisés en argent avec un cristal en diamant trônant sur le sommet.

_L'emblème de Lucis, reconnut-elle.  
_Tout à fait. Essaye de ne pas le perdre cette fois-ci, la prévint-il en lui tapotant le crâne.

Un flash dans la tête de Casey: son petit ange en argent pendant au cou de Stella. Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier cette vision.

_Ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta Noctis.  
_Si, répondit la jeune fille en reprenant contenance. Si et merci il est absolument magnifique.

_J'aime te voir sourire.  
_Je vais mieux tu sais.  
_Tu ne veux toujours pas...  
_Oublie, le coupa-t-elle. N'en parlons plus.

Le sujet était devenu vraiment épineux. Noctis savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle pour le moment. Mais il savait qu'un moment ou un autre, il connaîtrait l'horrible vérité. En attendant, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de la gâter.

_Suis-moi, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

_Où allons-nous, demanda Casey en glissant ses doigts dans les siens.

_Nous détendre. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

Ils prirent un chemin dans les couloirs. Un chemin que Casey avait prit une fois il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Seulement, ce jour-là, elle s'y était rendue avec Lightning. Noctis poussa la lourde porte dorée du grand bain de Lucis et lui montra l'intérieur avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air heureux de lui faire découvrir un nouvel endroit de sa demeure alors Casey fit semblant de n'y être jamais allée pour lui faire plaisir. Ils se déshabillèrent et Noctis attrapa Casey par les cuisses et les fit passer derrière son dos avant de se jeter dans le bassin chauffé à la meilleure des températures. Casey attrapa un gant de toilettes et frotta le corps de Noctis qui se laissa faire

_Et voilà, conclut-elle au bout de dix minutes. Tout beau, tout neuf.  
_A ton tour, dit Noctis en s'emparant du linge mouillé.

Il essuya tout son visage doucement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec un petit sourire niais. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur son nez avent de descendre ses mains plus bas pour atteindre son ventre nu. Il caressa ses points de suture en soupirant devant la blessure que la stupide princesse avait infligé à Casey et prit le liberté de remonter un peu plus haut.

_Non, cria-t-elle alors qu'il effleurait sa poitrine.  
_Casey,...  
_Ce n'est pas la peine, sourit-elle gênée. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.  
_Chérie, il va falloir que tu me parles un jour.  
_Noctis, souffla la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça.

Le jeune roi n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Encore une fois, Casey refusait de se confier à lui mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester dans le flou plus longtemps. Celui lui était insupportable.

_J'ai toute confiance en toi, lui confia Noctis. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir cela de ton côté. Pourquoi?  
_Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
_Je veux savoir ce que la stupide princesse t'a fait.  
_Oh Noctis, se lamenta-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.  
_J'ai besoin de réponses Casey. Je t'ai toujours répété que les secrets au sein de notre couple nous desservaient réellement quel que soit le lien qui nous unit.  
_Tu ne m'aimerais plus si je te t'en parlais, sanglota Casey en revoyant les souvenirs horribles dans sa tête.  
_Rien ne pourra changer l'amour que je te porte, lui certifia-t-il en appliquant ses mains sur ses joues. Je vois bien que tu es mal, parle-moi Casey.

Elle hésita un long moment, elle n'avait aucune envie d'exposer ce moment honteux à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Toutefois, il venait de lui promettre que rien ne changerait entre eux. Casey leva finalement les yeux vers Noctis et commença à tout lui expliquer du moment où elle l'avait quitté dans l'escalier en compagnie de Lightning, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénétrât dans la chambre. Sans oublier les crises d'angoisse dont Lightning la soulageait à chaque fois. Elle avait essayé d'être forte mais elle était submergée par l'émotion. Noctis n'avait pas changé de position ni sourciller pendant toute l'histoire.

_Elle m'a violée et traumatisée à vie, conclut Casey un faux sourire sur les lèvres. Et tu as raison : j'ai le droit d'être heureuse qu'elle soit morte.  
_Je le savais, dit Noctis en fermant les yeux.  
_C'est vrai?

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Oubliant tout autour de lui, le jeune roi de Lucis laissa éclater sa colère à grands coups dans l'eau et de cris de rage. Casey fut très touchée par tant de hargne très étrangement. Elle se sentait moins seule tout d'un coup car Noctis lui prouvait qu'il ressentait avec elle cette douleur intense. La jeune fille gagna le bord du bassin en attendant que Noctis finisse de faire entendre sa colère. Finalement, rattrapé par la fatigue, le jeune homme se calma, essoufflé, mais calmé. Il nagea jusqu'à l'endroit où Casey s'était recroquevillée et la prit dans ses bras avec une force et une tendresse démesurée.

_Oh Casey, dit-il dans un souffle larmoyant. Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit de te réjouir de la mort de cette fille, tu peux même passer ta frustration sur moi. Mais je t'en supplie, ne perds plus jamais confiance en moi.

Elle s'écarta de Noctis et le contempla comme s'il couvait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'avoir blessé par son silence.

_Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix déconcertée. Je promets de toujours te faire confiance.  
_Je t'aime, Casey Faraday et je te promets de te rendre heureuse à l'avenir  
_Je t'aime aussi Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Ils rirent tous deux, sûrement de nervosité et scellèrent cette promesse par un baiser qui prenait des allures de paradis dans ce magnifique bain.


	16. J'ai besoin de plus

L'idée du pont aérien semblait fonctionner : la nourriture circulait dans Tenebrae bien qu'en petite quantité. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il restait à faire à Lucis, Clarus, Tellus et Umbra était de s'armer de patience.

Du côté du palais de Lucis, une étrange agitation régnait. Les domestiques s'affairaient autour de la Salle de bal et quelques invités affluaient de manière régulière. Les trois familles royales ainsi que le reste des membres du Cercle de Lucis exceptées Victoria et Clothilde bien évidemment prisonnières du siège de Tenebrae. Il y avait aussi quelques hauts dignitaires de Lucis dont Arroh et sa fiancée Tessa. La question que tout le monde se posait était : en quel honneur avaient-ils été invités au palais ? Et puis dans l'après-midi, une voiture arriva devant le palais. Noctis accueillit chaleureusement les Solano pour avoir, à nouveau fait le déplacement.

_On devrait peut-être se prendre un appartement dans le coin, le taquina Léandra.

_Ce serait une bonne idée, rit Noctis.

Casey fut au bord des larmes en découvrant leur arrivée quand elle descendit dans le hall.

_Ma Lélé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?

_Noctis m'a dit que c'était une surprise.

_Noctis est un idiot, pleura-t-elle dans les bras de son amie.

_Je suis ici je te signale, se plaignit le jeune homme en se désignant d'un signe de main.

_Très intéressant, soupira Adriel. Où est la cuisine ?

_Adriel un jour il faudra que tu penses à autre chose qu'à ton estomac.

_Ok super, fit-il en suivant les odeurs de nourriture en reniflant l'air comme un chien de garde.

_Tu voulais nous parler Noctis, lui rappela Alejandro.

_Oui par ici s'il vous plaît, se souvint le roi en leur montrant le chemin du bureau.

Casey leur emboîtait déjà le pas quand son petit ami se tourna vers elle pour lui bloquer l'accès.

_Tu n'es pas invitée, lui dit-il.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai besoin de leur parler mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, demanda Casey en croisant les bras. Des trucs se préparent de partout et tu me mets à l'écart de tes conversations.

_Nous préparons l'arrivée de Bigfoot à Lucis. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour l'occasion.

_T'es vraiment bête, réussit à rire Casey.

_Plus sérieusement, il y aura une petite fête ce soir alors va vite te préparer. Plusieurs tenues t'attendent dans ta chambre.

_Je pourrais y assister ? Mais d'habitude...

_Va t'habiller, répéta Noctis avant de lui embrasser le front.

Ils disparurent dans les couloirs sous l'œil interrogateur de Casey qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. Elle monta dans sa chambre et découvrit un établi rempli de robes plus belles les unes que les autres. **L'une d'elle** attira immédiatement son attention : longue, d'un bleu aussi profond que celui des yeux de Noctis, avec des bordures en argent. Elle hésita à la choisir de peur de ne pas être assez digne de porter une telle robe. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Léandra par exemple. Aurait-elle l'air ridicule ? Elle partit prendre un bain et se maquiller pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il y avait une vingtaine d'autres robes mais son envie de paraître un tant soi peu signifiante au milieu de ce parterre d'invités la convainquit d'enfiler la belle robe bleue. Elle se toisa dans le miroir sans grande conviction.

_Tu es absolument magnifique, déclara Léandra le souffle coupé.

Elle se retourna et porta une main à son cœur. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Ce genre de choses était à proscrire définitivement.

_Désolée, s'excusa la sorcière.

_Non, dit Casey en secouant la tête. Ce n'est rien.

Léandra s'approcha de Casey qui se regardait encore dans la glace et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec un petit sourire.

_Je vais te coiffer, proposa-t-elle.

_Tu es sûre, s'étonna Casey. Tu n'as jamais aimé ça.

_Aujourd'hui, je vais faire une exception.

Casey prit place devant la coiffeuse et se laissa faire par les mains expertes de Léandra.

_Tu es devenue sacrément jolie ma Casey.

_N'exagère pas trop non plus.

_Je n'exagère jamais. Sauf quand je me moque de toi et là je suis très sérieuse.

_Tu es gentille, sourit Casey au reflet de la sorcière.

_Tu as aussi beaucoup mûri. Prendre un avion pour l'autre bout de la planète dans l'unique but de venir en aide à un homme que tout le monde voyait mort, t'installer avec lui, supporter des mois de souffrance sans baisser les bras, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable d'endurer tout cela.

Léandra déposa la brosse et releva les cheveux de Casey maintenant bien plus court, en un chignon désordonné. Puis elle sortit de sa poche, **une broche en perles blanches** qu'elle lui appliqua sur la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Casey en passant une main sur le bijou.

_Un cadeau qu'une mère offre à sa fille pour lui montrer qu'elle est fière d'elle.

Casey se leva pour faire face à son amie de toujours. Elle se jeta dans se bras presque à les en déséquilibrer.

_Ne pleure pas ma puce tu vas flinguer ton maquillage.

_Je t'aime Léandra, fit Casey toute émue. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure compagnie toutes ces années. Je t'aime profondément et sincèrement.

_Je le sais, sourit la sorcière. Sinon je ne serais pas ici.

Elle lui essuya la larme qui avait réussi à couler sur sa joue et fit quelques retouches à son fard à joue avant de se préparer elle-même. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent rejoindre le reste des invités dans la Salle de bal. Casey bien faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Reese qui lui faisait des signes de la main en pleurant de joie au bras de Lucas dans le hall.

_Je t'ai manquée, demanda-t-elle à Reese. Parce que toi tu m'as vraiment manquée.  
_J'étais impatiente de te revoir, lui confirma son amie en essuyant ses larmes. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire.  
_Oh oui. Beaucoup de choses même, n'est-ce pas Lucas Sullivan?  
_Juste Lucas suffira, se plaignit le blond.

Kyle et ses parents ainsi que Bran accompagné d'une femme inconnue vinrent également saluer Casey.

_Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici, s'interrogea la jeune fille.

_Faire la fête, répondit Bran comme si c'était évident.

Plus loin, Casey observa avec des yeux ronds Léandra en grande discussion avec Aurora, Iris et Patricia, ses amies les sorcières. La jeune fille était tout simplement estomaquée par le nombre de personnes qu'elle connaissait réunis dans un seul et même endroit. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement de mois qu'elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas céder à l'émotion. On fit entrer tout le monde dans la Salle et Casey aperçut enfin Noctis dans un beau costume noir en grande discussion avec un de ses conseillers. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais il avait l'air encore plus beau en cet instant. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

_Bon le béluga, intervint Adriel. Vous venez vous asseoir, j'ai faim?  
_Vous n'auriez pas pu le laisser dans la soute à bagages, non?  
_Il n'aurait pas été très discret cet estomac sur patte, plaisanta Alejandro.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Noctis était finalement venu dîner à leur table pour le plus grand bonheur de Casey. Mais elle essayait de ne pas trop le coller car elle était consciente que leur relation était un sujet plutôt discret. Ils profitaient de ce précieux moment en compagnie des gens qu'ils aimaient. Ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie depuis une semaine, pas une ombre au tableau. Noctis regarda Casey avec une tendresse qui lui fit plisser les yeux avant de s'adresser à leurs amis.

_Navré, s'excusa le monarque en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais être obligé de vous subtiliser Casey pour quelques minutes. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient?  
_Oh non loin de là, répondit Léandra en soulevant les épaules.  
_Ne la ramène surtout pas, dit Adriel la bouche pleine.  
_Essaye de la perdre, plaisanta Lucas.  
_Vous êtes ridicules, sourit Casey en suivant Noctis.

Casey le suivit en pensant qu'il voulait se rendre à l'extérieur. Au lieu de cela, Noctis monta sur l'estrade pour faire face à ses invités. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la salle, pas sûre de devoir le suivre jusque là-bas.

_Casey, l'appela Noctis dans un moment de silence assez gênant pour la jeune fille.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa poitrine comme pour demander si c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait. Noctis confirma mais elle secoua la tête timidement pour décliner l'offre.

_Arrête de te faire désirer, la poussa Léandra. Va le rejoindre!

Casey hésita un peu en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Puis, elle traversa la salle en veillant à ne croiser aucun regard et se rendit au côté de Noctis. Puis il commença à s'adresser à elle comme s'ils étaient absolument seuls. La scène paraissait pour le moins surréaliste.

_Ça va, lui demanda Noctis en lui prenant la main.  
_Je vais bien, répondit la jeune fille en se demandant bien ce que son petit ami trafiquait.  
_Nous avons traversé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas?  
_Tu m'étonnes Ashton.  
_Mais nous n'en sommes sortis que plus forts.  
_Oui tu as raison.  
_Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés ma chérie. Je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'avais pas été là quelques mois plus tôt.  
_Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu t'en serais sorti, rit Casey qui commençait aussi à ne plus voir personne autour d'eux.  
_Non, lui avoua-t-il. A l'époque où les incidents se multipliaient au palais, j'ai bien failli baisser les bras.  
_Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est moi qui t'ait donné envie de poursuivre le combat, anticipa Casey sur un ton ironique.  
_C'est surtout ma volonté de te mettre à l'abri de toute souffrance. Je ne supporte pas mais vraiment pas de te voir pleurer.  
_Pourtant je ne fais que ça, rit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour me supporter.  
_Très honnêtement, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je me suis posé la même question.  
_Tu n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de m'éviter la première fois que je suis venue à Lucis, s'amusa-t-elle. Avec du recul, je trouve ça très drôle.  
_Tu étais très collante et insupportable, avoua-t-il sous les rires de Casey. Mais je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le fameux soir où les Fleuret étaient venus dîner au palais.  
_Quoi, s'étonna la jeune fille. Si tôt que ça?  
_Et bien, au début, j'ai fait abstraction de tout cela ne pensant qu'à la mission qui était de te protéger mais je me cachais des choses. Je t'ai vu à côté de Stella et j'ai su ce que tu valais vraiment. Une fille en or, attachante, gentille, touchante.  
_C'est mignon ce que tu me dis mon amour, s'émût la jeune fille.  
_C'est la vérité.  
_Moi je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre tu sais?  
_Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi mais si tu le dis...  
_Moi non plus, confia Casey. Je ne sais pas dès que je t'ai vu j'ai été frappée par ta beauté et j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais et je suis tombée amoureuse.  
_Ou alors c'est parce que tu es folle?  
_Oui aussi.

Les deux tourtereaux ne purent retenir un rire quant aux souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, qu'ils aient pu partager. Noctis aimait Casey et Casey aimait Noctis, c'était indéniable! Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser sur ce point. Ils continuaient de parler de leur couple et pendant ce temps, l'ensemble des invités s'échangeaient des regards de totale incompréhension. D'autres essayaient d'entendre ce que les amoureux se disaient mais seuls quelques mots parvenaient à leurs oreilles même si le bonheur se lisait sur leur visage à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Casey, dit finalement Noctis. Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé de me faire confiance et que tu as accepté.  
_Tout à fait, confirma la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
_Mais cela ne me satisfait pas. J'ai besoin de plus.

_Demande-moi tout ce que tu voudras.

Noctis lui lança son plus beau sourire et mit un genou à terre alors que la bouche de Casey s'ouvrait en un gouffre de surprise.

_Casey Nicole Faraday, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, bague en main. Veux-tu me faire le plaisir et l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Casey n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Alors que des exclamations de surprise pleuvaient sur la salle, elle repensa à la petite robe violette qui l'attendait dans son placard, à la véranda décorée de magnifiques pétales de rose blanche, au champagne et à la musique d'ambiance. Tout ceci était tellement superflu par rapport à l'instant magique et simple que Noctis était en train de lui faire vivre. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement cru jusqu'à cet instant. Et c'était peut-être bien cela le plus beau.

_Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix déconcertée. Oui je...je veux devenir ta femme. Oui.  
_Je t'aime, Casey Faraday et je te promets de te rendre heureuse.  
_Je t'aime aussi Noctis Lucis Caelum et...wahou !

Noctis souffla un grand coup, comme soulagé d'entendre sa réponse positive et se remit debout. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, lui leva le menton et l'embrassa devant ce parterre de convives abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Casey aussi en avait le souffle coupé car elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son Noctis, d'habitude si pudique en public, se montrât aussi entreprenant. Puis, il rompit le baiser et après un sourire à sa bien-aimée, se tourna vers l'assistance.

_Je vous présente Casey Faraday, ma fiancée.

_...

Fidélis rompit ce silence bourdonnant en frappant dans ses mains. Il fut imité une seconde plus tard par les deux autres rois. Bientôt, la salle fut submergée par les applaudissements: le Cercle de Lucis en tête, les reines des trois royaumes, les familles les plus nobles, Léandra avec un sourire radieux, Arroh et Tessa de manière plus timide. Noctis prit à nouveau Casey dans ses bras et lui sécha les grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux émus. Leurs amis applaudissaient à tout rompre, sifflaient et adressaient leurs félicitations au futur couple royal de Lucis.

Les quelques journalistes invités à la réception hurlaient au téléphone dans les couloirs en essayant de joindre leur rédaction. Il fallait vite relayer cette information alors que la fête reprenait de plus belle. Les invités s'étaient plutôt attendus à une décision quant à la situation de Tenebrae ou à une nouvelle importante concernant Lucis mais sûrement pas à cela.

Casey était assaillie de félicitations et de messages de bienvenu dans la haute société alors qu'elle était entrée en tout anonymat il y a quelques heures. Elle eut du mal à contrôler ses rougeurs quand Aloé, Fidelis et Alix l'avaient pris dans leurs bras en pleurant, se demandant ce qu'aurait pensé Nova. Finalement, elle put souffler quand Alejandro lui avait proposé de danser, rejoignant Léandra et Noctis au milieu de la salle.

_Et bien ma petite Casey je suis très heureux pour toi, la félicita l'Inquisiteur.

_Merci Alé, sourit-elle. Je ne sais plus trop si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. Je plane un peu.

_Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus avant que Noctis ne nous confie son petit secret.

_C'était donc de ça dont il voulait vous parler ?

_Noctis est un garçon très attaché aux traditions malgré ses grands airs d'homme moderne. Il a voulu nous demander la permission avant de te demander ta main.

_Il a fait quoi ?

_Il nous considère un peu comme tes parents. C'était donc normal qu'il passe par nous.

_Désolée, rit Casey un peu gêné.

_Je lui ai dit que je ne m'y opposais pas à condition de jurer de te rendre heureuse et que s'il te faisait du mal volontairement, j'aurais sa tête.

Casey s'arrêta de danser et s'écarta d'Alejandro de quelques centimètres. Elle avait toujours sut qu'il l'aimait bien mais pas qu'il puisse la considérer comme sa fille. La révélation provoqua en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu : celle d'avoir des parents comme n'importe qui.

_Allons Casey, la consola Alejandro en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

_Je t'aime aussi Alé, pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je pensais qu'au fond, tu m'en voulais un peu de t'avoir pris Léandra toutes ces années.

_Au début oui, admit-il avec un petit rire amer. Mais Lea avait ses raisons et quand je les ai connus, je n'ai pu que vous admirer toutes les deux.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

_Ne dis rien et profite de cette soirée qui est tienne, conclut Alejandro en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre Léandra qui riait à une blague de Noctis.

Casey passa la soirée à rire avec ses amis et à essuyer les critiques de Félix qui l'accusait d'avoir envoûté Noctis à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour. Puis la soirée se termina et Noctis proposa à Casey de rejoindre sa chambre à lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle était à autorisée à y aller si l'on exceptait son irruption lors de son premier séjour au palais. La pièce était toujours aussi belle et accueillante par sa décoration immaculée qui donnait un côté irrésistiblement douillet à ce grand lit qui les appelait. Ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et pourtant, il restait une dernière chose à faire à Casey pour lui témoigner de sa confiance.

Elle souffla, très très profondément. Noctis attendait patiemment.

_Tu es prête, lui demanda-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
_J'en ai envie, confirma-t-elle. Nous venons de nous fiancer, ce serait idiot de ne pas faire l'amour.  
_Oui mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, nous ne sommes pas obligés.  
_J'en ai envie, insista-t-elle. Je veux être capable de coucher avec l'homme que j'aime sans en être effrayée.  
_Ne te force pas.  
_Allonge-toi, ordonna-t-elle avec détermination. Allez!  
_Chérie...

Casey en avait un peu assez de ses protestations alors elle prit les choses en main. Elle allongea Noctis avec la force de ses petits bras et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe et défit rapidement la braguette de son fiancé.

_Ce n'est pas un peu...barbare comme technique, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.  
_Tais-toi mon chéri, le coupa-t-il en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa Noctis entrer en elle. La sensation était familière et pas désagréable du tout. C'était même très bon. Casey commença à faire des gestes circulaires avec son bassin en fermant les yeux. Noctis ne la sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise mais ne voulait pas la vexer en interrompant l'acte. Il laissa ses mains venir se poser sur les hanches de sa future femme et les laissa se glisser sous son soutien-gorge. Il remonta plus haut et comme toujours c'était là que ça bloquait, Casey s'interrompit et poussa un petit gémissement terrifié. Noctis se redressa et l'embrassa pour la rassurer.

_Aie confiance, murmura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Il la fit basculer pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle et commença à déposer des petits baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine comme elle aimait qu'il fît. Elle avait l'air de se détendre mais pas encore complètement. Noctis remonta sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son cou et trouva l'endroit sensible sous lequel elle se cambrait à chaque fois. Il essayait de lui faire sentir qu'il la connaissait par cœur et il réussit parfaitement son entreprise. Finalement, le jeune homme parvint enfin à caresser la poitrine de Casey sans que celle-ci ne se sente gênée. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là: il parcourut l'ensemble de son corps avec ses lèvres comme pour lui signaler qu'elle lui appartenait à lui et rien qu'à lui. Casey gémissait de plaisir, elle était définitivement conquise et le voulait encore à l'intérieur de lui.

_Viens, dit-elle en l'attirant contre lui comme une morte de faim.  
_Oh oui, soupira le jeune homme. Oh, je t'aime.

Main dans la main, ils accompagnèrent le geste de pénétration dans des cris de satisfaction proche de l'extase. Noctis allait de plus en plus vite, beaucoup plus vite avant d'atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que Casey. Ils étaient essoufflés et trempés de sueur allongés l'un contre l'autre.

_Merci, murmura Casey au creux de l'oreille de son fiancé.  
_Je t'avais promis de te rendre heureuse et je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit Noctis en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un avenir radieux semblait s'annoncer pour les tourtereaux.


End file.
